Eywa's Secret
by Khornosaurus
Summary: Finally, 20 years after the battle for the tree of souls, humanity returned to Pandora. But why did they send only a man of 21 years? What s his Mission? How will the Na vi react? And what got Eywa s Secret to do with all of it? (OC/OC, Jake/Neytiri)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to James Cameron and 20 Century Fox

Sorry for my (maybe) wrong english, I´m not a native speaker (I´m from Austria). This is all translated from a Story (language: german) I´ve written in 2010.

* * *

**Prologue**

The four Taronyu, two women and two men, stalked silently through the jungle, their bodies almost mingling with the luminescent environment. Each step was set perfect; every movement of their limbs was like a whisper in the night of Pandora. The night was an element for all big predators.

Jak'Suli, the oldest of the Taronyu meant his siblings to follow him further. Despite the fact that he was only 20 years of age, the Olo'eyktan had assigned him the task of leading the recently gotten worthy to the Guardians lair.

The Guardian, so all Na'vi called him. A figure less than of a 10 years old, but of such power that he bowed his head only before Eywa. Not a predator of the jungle ventured out from under his gaze, not even the mighty Toruk or the fearsome Palululkan saw him as prey.

So it was claimed by the legend of Eywa's Secret. A mystery, that Jak'Suli had never thought possible until three moons, now he knew like each Na'vi who had walked the path before him.

The eldest son of the Olo'eyktan finished his thoughts, the four siblings had achieved their goal. A cave of strange rocks, overgrown with dense vegetation, rose before them in the forest. Once this place had been home of a Clan, but the ravages of time and terrible events had left the country to become part of the forest again.

All Taronyu knelt to pay homage. Each Na'vi, from the oldest to the youngest knew the Great Suffering that had taken place here 2000 years ago. Especially the Omatikaya knew about it. Told so in the great song of sorrow and love, the ballad of the sixth Toruk Makto.

"I see, you have brought your parents example," said a voice that could not belong to a Na'vi. It came from a small being that went the youngest hunter only to the navel. But his garments made of Palululkan leather testified high rank and great power. The Guardian had left his house to greet the newcomers.

"I think you all know the verse about Jake Sully, is not it?" The Guardian said conversationally as he meant them to sit down on the soft moss in front of his cave. He moved completely different, not like a Na'vi. His movements, which should have made noise for miles to hear, were inaudible as they were swallow the environment.

Naimi, the groups youngest and one of the best singers of the clan knew the answer to his question immediately: "And he tamed the Last Shadow to protect the only treasure that was dear to him, the love of his Mate and her people! "

"Very good," said the Guardian, "In fact, since 2000 years there had been no Toruk Makto anymore, thank Eywa, and the last, in fact, has tamed the beast for the only love of his life. I should know, I had the pleasure of getting to know both! "The Guardian looked at the sky, as if expecting a confirmation of his statement.

"You know children," the Guardian continued, "The love of these two leads to another story, which you shall know, a story which even Eywa can not tell you. However, I can and I will, that´s the only reason you are here. Jak'Suli will hear the story now for the 2nd Time, the story of Eywa and her greatest secret ... "


	2. Arrival on Pandora

**Arrival on Pandora**

"Get up Nai'Sha, the sun has already risen!" A strong female voice boomed through the top balcony of Kelutrel, where the sleepingplace for the Olo'eyktans family was.

There were a total of three sleeping leaves, a large piece for two adults and two small ones for Na'vi Evi, who have not accomplished their Iknimaya.

Two of the three leaves were unoccupied, only the smallest on had a beautiful Na'vi girl of 16 years curled up in it. Her one year older Tsmukan named Rak'nor was already up controlling his hunting gear for todays Yerik chase, while gleefully watching his parents from a safe position, fighting another "wake Nai'Sha" battle.

But it seemed that his Sempul, the Olo'eyktan, and his Sah'Nok, the clans Tsahik, would lose the fight, again.

"She is a Skxawng like you, Jake!" grumbled Neytiri, angry with her daughter. Although externally a purely decal of Neytiri, in essence she was 100% like her Sempul. This combination was always a reason for small, internal tensions in their family.

Rak'nor had inherited so many properties from Neytiri´s Sempul Eytukan as could be possible, but Nai'Sha was a completely different case. Mo'at had once judged Nai'Sha with the following words: "A Na'vi with a Toruk´s heart, a Tawtute´s mind and a Palululkan´s temperament!" The judgment had been too mild in the eyes of most Omatikaya.

"Neytiri, you do not have to tell me what I´m not knowing already. We all know how it ends." and with these words, Jake turned the sleeping leaf, causing Nai'Sha to land screaming on the ground.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake now," murmured the still sleepy young Na'vi while she lurched behind her remaining family. Jake walked ahead down to the long spiraling roots of the ancient tree, where the Na'vi used to eat communal.

Much had happend since the time of great sorrow, lots of good, but also some bad things. Jake always thought about that when he looked on his assembled clan. The Omatikaya had recovered well from the war; from the fact, their numbers had grown. Jake was glad on the new Kelutrel he had discovered on his last flight before releasing Toruk. It was also larger than the old home of the Omatikaya. For many just grown-up Na'vi his discovery somehow became a huge indicator for spontaneous life bonds.

Jake could not complain about his new live. The Na'vi clans had everything again what they needed, most important the absence of Humans. Unintentionally Jake slipped to that time in his memory. It had been hard work to send the survivors of Hells Gate back to Earth. Then there was this thing about integration of a few Avatar Drivers and those left in other clans, let alone to accept them as full members of Na´vi society.

The Olo'eyktan went in his head through the list of clans Mo'at had negotiated on that mater. It had been 4 years since her death, Jake missed her still.

Suddenly somebody interrupted Jake in his thoughts. Neytiri him nudged gently and pointed to the partially visible sky outside of Kelutrel. Only for a few moments Jake saw the contrails of a spaceshuttle, enough to tell him what he had to do ...

Ralph had his Banshee Tamer class shuttle slowly immerse itself in the atmosphere of the moon, while the programmed autopilot went on a controlled curse to reach target coordinates. The coordinates were old and extremely inaccurate, limited itself to a place called "Hell's Gate" on the navigation screen.

This was a topic for Ralph to think about. He had been one year old when they had abandoned the colony, nearly six when the ISV Venture Star had returned with a cargo hold full of refugees from Pandora. He wan´t surprised about the settlers naming their settlement with a negative undertone. Typicall reaction for low-level mercenaries. The jarheads had come with great fear on this moon; only to realyse that these fears were very real. Cooperations fault sending triggerhappy hobos into a deadly environment.

Making sure that his position was correct on the digital map, Ralph switched off the autopilot and changed to manuel controlls. They had trained the 21-year-old years to fly a shuttle. Ralph disabled the drive for space engines and switched to atmospheric engine. Immediately the machine began to buck and shake.

"Let's see what this box has on its engines with low gravity and fixed cargo!" Ralph muttered in Na'vi, a language hammered into his skull by extremely standards. He had used the alien language more often in the last 10 years than his own native language.

With a grin on his face Ralph thunderd with his shuttle through the air, only to catch the dive just before the first trees. He could imagine the noise he would make among the animals with his private air show, but cared little about it. He wanted them to know that he was here now.

He raced across the treetops, past a huge Kelutrel, which he could swear that this tree was inhabit, only to forget about it again and instead flying a corkscrew roll over the next forest rock.

Ralph quickly turned to starboard, not to meet a swarm Ikrane. The flying lizards' screaming wildly at the uninvited shuttle, but Ralph was much faster and soon out of their attacking range. Anyway, that he had no shipweapons to defend himselves. "Don´t mess with me, you scaly bats," Ralph laughed, as he returned to his main course to Hells Gate.

Then he saw it: Hells Gate, or what had remained of it over the last twenty years. The whole base seemed overgrown by green, a result of 20 years of local neglect. "Never mind," Ralph thought, as he prepared for landing, "In a few years, the shuttle will look exactly the same!" With crashing hydraulics, he put the shuttle down on the old landing platform, scaring up some minor flight lizards.

"Welcome to the Jungle," he murmured softly as he sat up his Exo-pack while pressing a button to mix the air in his vessel with Pandoran air. Three seconds later, the rear hatch began to open. "Okay, now to work!" Ralph muttered, not knowing that the locals already observed him.

3 hours after Ralph's arrival, Jake returned from his reconnaissance mission, ordering his clan to an emmidiate meeting of all it´s people. After the morning discovery, Jake had moved out with his Ikran to Hellsgate and now the Na'vi expected his report. All present bowed their heads reverently before their leader as he joined the Tsahik. Afterall, Jake knew best how to deal with Tawtute.

"Jake, is it true?" asked Neytiri as soon as she had found her mate. Jake nodded slightly, before he rose to his full height and began to speak: "My friends, it is true that the Tawtute have returned," a loud murmur rose in the ranks of his people, but Jake silenced them with his outstretched arms:

"Friends, you've all seen the ship flying over our country. The message is clear, the Tawtute wanted to show us that they are back. They will receive our answer! "

A Loud cheers went through the ranks of Tsamsiyu, knowing only too well what that answer implicated, but the Olo'eyktan commanded them to be silent:

" hear my words: I want our Taronyu to look for the Tawtute, to show them the strength of our clan. But there is one thing you all should know!" it was completely silent now. Even Neytiri slightly bowed her head hearing her mate's statements. Rak'nors ears even more pointed at the words of his Sempul while Nai'Sha murmured, "here we go again, Sempu Vrrtep stories". Jake did not bother.

"I saw their vessel flowing to Hells Gate and followed it with my Ikran. I might add, it is a vessel of unknown design, it is larger than the shuttles we all have seen 20 years ago. However, it is totally unarmed!" Jake heard again slight murmur in the crowd "For me, the Tawtute seemed to be completely guileless, because I was able to land undetected in Hells Gate. There, I saw the Vessels Crew and their numbers! "

Everyone was holding his breath, expecting bad news.

"It's just one Tawtute!" Jake said, causing exclamations of wonder. None of the Na'vi could believe that only one Tawtute had returned to their homeland.  
"What kind of Tawtute is it, ma Jake?" Neytiri asked with interest. Other Na'vi also expressed loudly their desire for explanations.

"It is a young man in his twenties, 5´4 feet tall, with brown hair. I watched him unloading the ship's cargo. He is certainly no warrior, yet he is also not a scientist or a Uniltìrantokx, because I have seen anything of a second Body. No, this Tawtute is something different! "

"Does he carry any weapons?" asked Hul `Baon, one of Jake´s seniors, even under the leadership of Eytukan a veteran of old days, these days only a teacher of younger Eveng.  
"As much as you will not believe me Hul'Baon, he does not carry any kind of Tawtute weapons. He wears their clothes and an Exopack, but no Tawtute weapons. Instead, he carries a bow like the people! From a distance, he looks in fact like a Tawtute who had dressed himself as a Na'vi in his own way!"

This answer let drop down some Tsamsiyu Taronyu mouths, so surprised were they by this news.

"What are we going to do now, Olo'eyktan?" asked Li'nan, besides Nai'Sha one of Neytiri's students for the future role of Tsahik.

"I have decided on this issue already! We will find and observe this Tawtute. I want to know why he is here and then we will decide whether he should live or die!" thus Jake jumped from the tree root, telling his family to follow him.

Olo'eyktan´s decision spread like wildfire throughout the Kelutre, ledding to extensive discussions among the Na'vi. Some, especially the younger Tsamsiyu and Taronyu were outraged by the decision of their Olo'eyktan to let the Vrrtep live and capture him. Others, especially the elders of the clan, welcomed the decision.

"The Tawtute has done nothing to be guilty!" was the general opinion of the elders "Eywa will appreciate it if we show some patience. That's the only way to meet a prey!" nothing more to add to these words.

About an hour after the meeting Jake sent out his Taronyu groups to collect the game for today, each accompanied by a warrior mounted on Pali, should one of the groups meet with the Tawtute. It was a reasonable plan, pragmatic in its application, and yet flexible enough for the Na'vi to acute improvisation, should something unforeseen occur.

Jake himself remained at the Na'vi Kelutrel, having full trust in his subordinates.

He remained also, because Neytiri and the other women of the clan had to cool down the younger hotheads a bit, which included not only his natural sultry Ite, but also his Itan.

"If I could see your Sempul now, Neytiri, I think he would curl up in laughter," Jake sighed, while he mentally prepared himself to be bombarded with questions from his mate.

"Oh Jake, don´t be always so hard on you," laughed Neytiri "Remember the days we had been young and foolish!"

"Neytiri, I'm young," said Jake, but his Mate just shook her head, "No, no, no, my dear, our Evi will soon have put the last rites of passage behind them and then they are allowed to make the bond for life!"

Jake looked shocked, missing the smile of his beloved Mate "Where, however, why, what, alas for Palululkan´s sake! I do not know where you got these ideas again. Na'vi, who could tame Nai'Sha or Rak'nor have not been born yet! "

Neytiri only made her merry laugher as response, but Jake interrupted her, "Neytiri, am I going blind slowly or has the group of our eveng and their friends disapeard when I wasn´t looking?" Neytiri looked around, "You're right, please tell me they..." "Neytiri, Tsu'tey and your Sempul are certain rowling on the floor laughting obviously loud! I should have known it!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Pandora, Ralph decided mentally, was really the gift giving. He had spent the first three hours since his arrived in the morning to unload his equipment and set up his small base camp on the former landingfield of Hells Gate. It was not much, he just had to drive the shuttles systems down and roll the containers on the platform, where they got connected via intermediate components.

They had hammered the correct working steps into his brain for many years. Long time ago, during his first field training on earths dirty war deserts, it had taken him almost 3 days for the improvised construction, now he managed with the tools that had been given to him to complet construction in less than an hour. Next, he had inspected his makeshift home, which looked like an airplane merged with four little boxes.

it was after midday when he set out on an exploratory walk for the first time in his Pandora survival gear. He visited Hell's Gate first, but the inner station was even more overrun by jungle than outside. Several rooms were so heavily covered in roots that you could no longer see the old walls.

Vegetation was not the only thing he had found in Hells Gate. Ralph caught a brief glimps of forest Ikran that seemed to live obviously in the old watchtowers like kestrel on Earth. Within the station, he found ancient remains of viper wolves, so called Nantang, ancient animals that had come here to die. Most civilized area was still the old Avatar terrain, in addition to the agricultural plantations.

Nature had given his opinion, apparently deciding that this place would be of great value for surounding wildlife. All the fruit trees and crops looked extremely healthy. When Ralph approached the overgrown plantations, some Yerik deterred from their usual feeding ground, sprinting away before the unusual visitor. Ralph was not disturbed, returning with a handful of fruits back to his camp. Able to give himself fresh vegetables, his mood was getting better and better.

It was late afternoon when he was on his way to forest to begin real work. Some people would have been worried for any predators, but Ralph did not care. On Pandora, night was far more beautiful than day. Nevertheless, he had geard up in his entire field equipment. In addition, he had his bow and combat knive for defense.

Ralph walked slowly and deliberately through the forest, carefully paying attention not to make much noise. Ironical, he was sure that every predator or Na´vi could hear him for miles.

And yet, all this gave him no problems, he was on Pandora now, in the middle of the jungle, sorounded by plants any botanist would sell his soul for observing them, sorounded by animals which would stopp any zoologists heart. Ralph saw the first goal of his work on the small forest path he had followed for some time now. It was one of many wicked objects on the floor.

Carefully, as if working with a high-explosive bomb, Ralph took one of his incubation-tubes from his belt to store the seed. It barely fit in, but somehow Ralph managed to close the container.  
After he had placed the tube back in his pouch, Ralph continued to follow the path, ignoring the other seeds that had fallen down from one of the trees. Truthfully, he would have collected them, but his regulations forbade him to collect to much in one place.

Ralph repeated this procedure several times, filling up all his tubes with seeds, fruit stones or fallen blossoms. With the beginning of luminescent time, he began to make his way back to camp, thereby perceiving the fascinated beauty of this alien forest. He wasn´t aware of the fact, that somebody was stalking him already.

Seven young Na'vi, only two of them real Taronyu, who had watched him nearly for half an eternity, silently began to follow him slowly. With their natural skincolor, they were invisible for his eyes of the night and inaudible, communicating with each other in the language of the forest. All seven were friends who had done such hunting trips on many occasions without the knowledge of their parents.

Miklas led the group, a 19-year-old Na'vi, besides his 18-year-old Tsmukan Harlon one of the best trackers of the clan. Only the most experienced Taronyu and Tsamsiyu could surpass them.

Behind them followed Gra'ice, Nai'Sha and Lie'nak, all three at the same age and the best friends somebody could imagin. Yet these girls were so different. Gra'ice was one of Clans potential singers, an obvious candidate to become the next Tsahik. Se was very different from wild Nai'Sha, feared with the bow by every clansman. Lie'nak however, was a born craftswoman who had repaired many times things Nai'Sha had destroyed.

Behind the girls at the rear marched Rak'nor and his companion Eytukan, son of an Olo'eyktan from the rider clans. He had joined 5 years ago with a group of other Na'vi to strengthen the partnership between the clans.

Miklas suddenly commanded his friends to wait, because the Tawtute they had pursued stopped. "What is he doing?" Harlon whispered, knowing that the Tawtute could not hear them "He has sat down on a root and seems to open a vessel to drink out of it." Miklas sounded a little incredulous, but Rak 'nor, who had joined with others, had a ready reply:

"That's how all Tawtute do the drinking, Sempul me. They do not trust our water when they can carry some with them!" "But why do they not trust the water? Is it not good for them?" asked Gra'ice. Nai'Sha nudged her in the ribs " Why not Tsmuke! I think they are scared that someone could poisen it."All other Na'vi looked a bit quizzically. Nai'Sha wanted to give a response, but she had hardly opened his mouth, when all seven of them heard the loud roar.

Hunting calls of a young Palululkan.

Ralph stopped in his drinkingmovement when he heard the roar. They had often played each sound of Pandoran wildlife during his training to prepare him for everything. This Sound he knew very well.

A Thanator, or as the Na'vi called it, a Palululkan, by far the largest and most dangerous land predator on Pandora, a giant who could share with Toruk top of the food chain. Now he had become a passable pray for one of them. Ralph hated what he had to do now, but he would certainly not end up as predator snack. "Hardly half a day out here and allready hunted by a 10-meter monster, my usual luck!"

Instead of what everyone else would have done by hearing the rapidly approaching noise, Ralph remained in place, at ready with his bow and an arrow on its string. He knew that a single arrow would not kill the approaching monster, but he had no choice. Either he would die with a half torn chest and a curse on his lips, or the Thanator would end as a pin cushion.

The monster came in sight, a pitch-black hexaped with armored body and giant pines, with blood-lust in his eyes. An image of terror, even for the Na'vi, so Ralph has been told. The real attack begann, the Palululkan would end the chase with a mighty jump attack, killing its prey insantly.

The predator wasn´t granted this pleasure.

Ralph ducked under the jumpattack and thus escaped thanks to his small the strike of his opponent, who landed with all six feet loudly roaring on the forest floor. Only then, Ralph let the arrow lose. The to the target tiny projectile slammed out of close range into the monsters side, showing no effect. Ralph cursed wildly and let lose of another arrow, which bounced this time away by hitting Palululkan´s frontarmor. The beast attacked again, which forced Ralph to roll on the ground, dodging the terrible claws and blows several times.

But the monsters attack did not lose momentum. The Palululkan doled out to Strike and snapp his jaws at his prey´s body. Miraculously Ralph remained temporarily alive with a few cuts and scratches. The beast hit again with it´s paws, slamming Ralph to the ground. He cast aside his bow and pulled the combat knife, which Col. Steiner had given him. The blade was long and sharp enough to cut an ironstaff.

Against a Palululkan, it would also cause damage.

Ralph dashed forward with an angry face, uncertain whether this action would cause any damage. He dodged a Swipe, only to ram his knife deep into one of the Palulukans´s six legs. A surge of black blood gushed out of the wound. As he pulled the blade out, ther was still some muscle mass hanging on it.

However, his joy over the caused damage was short-lived as the Palululkan jerked around to hit Ralphs face with his other paw. Alertly Ralph threw himself on his back, leading the blow going into the void. Another blow swept Ralph the knife out of his hand.

Ralph knew that his last hour had come; the creature loomed over him, lifting her uninjured paw to give him coup de grâce. He looked defiantly into the predators eyes, surprisingly sparkled with something like respect. "You have fought well, but you can not beat me" its eyes seemed to express.

Suddenly the monster stopped, as if hearing a strange sound.

That was the first time when Ralph saw Na'vi in life size. They were seven, three women and four men, two of them already wearing hunter's haircut. They all looked fiercely and determined, each of them had an arrow on the string of their huge Longbows. Each of the Na'vi growled towards the Palululkan like giant cats on earth.

It intimidated the Palululkan anyway. Seven simultaneously unleashed Na'vi arrows would probably finish the wounded animal. The Predator retreated with a growl. After the beast disappeared, the Na'vi ran to Ralph who was still liing on the floor out of sheer exhaustion. One of the hunters bent over him, her face filled with worry. "I see you!" Ralph said in flawless Na'vi before he fainted.

Nai'Sha looked up from the Tawtute into the faces of her friends. "He is unconscious and seriously injured. Without the help of a healer, he won´t survive."

"Then we'll take him to Kelutrel" answered Miklas, while together with Harlon patching up the open wounds of the Tawtute with a couple of fabric strips from his hunting bag. Miklas had been one of the Olo'eyktan´s disciples, he had learned above all not to rely on mere externals. For him, this was just a soul who needed help; a generation ago, his thinking would have been an absolute taboo for an Omatikaya. The other Na'vi took out their emergency itimes each Taronyu took with him on a hunting trip to use them on the Tawtute.

Harlon glanced up from his work: "I have never seen a single Na'vi fighting like that with a Palululkan, let alone a Tawtute! Waiting like that for a Palululkan, incredible! This one must have a soul made of stone! "

"You are probably right Harlon" agreed Gra'ice who picked up the warriors equipment "But he was well armed," she showed the others the combat knife, a 30 cm long serrated blade. "This knife is too small for us, but I'm sure it would take out every Tawtute with s single hit! It even hurt a Palululkan, that's saying something!"

"Yes, but the Palululkan would have probabyl eaten the Tawtute." muttered Rak'nor, who looked at one of the fallen arrows. "Although, he should be happy that we hade enough time to interfear. Sempul is probabyl going to yeal us down, because of our insubordination! "

"Still, I wonder why the great Predator has pulled back befor us," said Lie'nak, who stood apart from the Tawtute and kept watch for the others "I mean, he could have take us all, am I right?"

Harlon meanwhile loaded the sleeping Tawtute on his shoulders. "Shall we let our feet take root, or can we finally go home?" He nodded the others to follow him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well, well, looks what we got here! Seven young Na'vi who do not care about the orders of their Olo'eyktan" with these words, Jake welcomed the group of seven Na'vi, who had returned with the Tawtute late in the evening. There had been a bit of fuss opon the groups arrival, especially by their concerned parents, who had greeted their Itan's and Ite's with mixed feelings, on the one hand glad that nothing happened to them, the other angry because they had set again a direct order of their Olo'eyktan.

Jake's biting comment had silenced the rest of the clan. No Omatikaya was so stupid to face the wrath of Toruk Makto, especially not when the Tsahik was on his side.

"You know, what I have said today? What my words should mean? I sent Tsamsiyu to catch these Tawtute, not my Eveng´s best friends." "Sempul But we" "No buts, Rak'nor, and you keep quiet too, Nai'Sha! The behavior of you and your friends will have consequences! "

The young boys and girls all looked a little embarrassed on the floor, they knew their Olo'eyktan was right, but still murmured almost inaudible in turn made Jake even more angry, "Look at the people you are talking to, I may be a Skxawng, but I'm not an idiot! "

Jake was referring to an insult, which had changed dramatically over the last few years. Skxawng earlier stood just for "fool". After Jake's adventures, it got known among the remaining Na'vi to be a synonym for "Klutz with a big heart". When Jake got wind of this, his only comment had been: "Not even better than the old meaning"

Neytiri, which had kept a silent position, now put a hand on Jake's shoulder to calm him down. So caring he could be, the harder were his extremely rare outbursts, and she knew from experience that now was the time to strangle her husband´s temperament. "My Jake, spare your wrath for another time. They did capture the Tawtute, am I not right? "

Jake took a deep breath in and out, before he replied: "You're right Neytiri! At least we have the newcomer before us! However, there is one thing I am interested in…"Jake turned to his daughter, "why is this Tawtute wrapped up? Was there a fight during his capture?"

"There was indeed a fight," replied Lie'nak "but not with us. We have observed the Tawtute, acting completely peaceful. He seemed to be overwhelmed even by the smallest plant,"

"Nothing new for me!" Jake muttered," So, what happened?"

"A Palululkan surprised him," Miklas replied bluntly "A large male. He did not notice us, but the Tawtute." a murmur went through the crowd of assembled Na'vi, nobody had expected this response "Why is he still in one piece?" Jake asked.

"Because he fought," replied Nai'Sha "He fought like a true Taronyu. He expected the Palululkan, not intimidated at all. He attacked it even directly with his knife. Then we intervened and the Palululkan with our arrows. Gra'ice and I have given him to understand first that he should better disappear. "Jake nodded.

"Well, my Tsmukan e Tsmuke, I've decided. The healers should supply these Tawtute, he may perhaps be small, but now we can be sure that he is a great Tsamsiyu in his heart. Until he can answer our questions, he is under the protection of the Omatikaya! Those who have caught him are hereby responsible for his well beeing!"

"What?" The seven young Na'vi shouted in unison, as if they could not understand what caused this decision. "You can´t be serious Sempul?" Nai'Sha called applied, while some of the older Na'vi had to suppress a smile, remembering a similar situation which had happened 20 years ago.

"We are absolutely serious!" said Neytiri "And as Tsahik I welcome the decision of my Mate! You got on a hunting trip against the command of your Olo'eyktan, now you have to care for your game. Only that way, you will learn to take responsibility! "

So it was a done. The healers brought the Tawtute to Kelutrel´s lower areas, where they provided for injured persons and the elders. There, his wounds got washed and his bones reconnected, carefully monitored by the young Na'vi, who had decided to stay with him.

The next day came, and the Tawtute´s state had barely improved, which was not surprising, because Palululkan wounds healed slowly. Moreover, their patient was not used to Pandoran climate of, so the healers recommended Olo'eyktan to keep overexertion away from the Tawtute.

"My Jake, what makes you worried?" asked Neytiri, who sat down beside Jake and thus interrupted his musings. Both were in their private nest, where only they had access. A smale hole in Kelutrel, the floor lined with silk-moss and the walls decorated with personal items. Jake had pasted pictures from the albums of Dr. Augustine with tree resin on the wall, pictures of Na'vi Evi's at Grace old school, pictures of Neytiri, Tsu'tey, the avatar drivers etc.

Neytiri had given the room a personal touch, in which she had hung up many items from her childhood and her relatives. Most of these items were slightly charred, because they came from the old Omatikaya Kelutrel. Jake had brought them, as he had left Tree of Souls a few days after his second birth, to bury the dead alone. Back then, it was an act of absolute selflessness and many Omatikaya had cried when they had sought Toruk Makto at this work.

Only then, he had allowed them to make him their next Olo'eyktan.

Now Jake and Neytiri were sitting in their own nest, before they had spread the equipment and clothing of the injured Tawtute who had been brought before Jake in the morning.

"Well sweetheart, actually I just thought about what I could roar at our hotheads, but Kae'la and her friends had stuffed their time neatly with days of work!" Jake grinned slightly. " Concerning this stuff here, well, I thought, I could look at the equipment of this guy, in hope to find something useful!"

Neytiri nodded and reached for the knife that the Tawtute had carried with him "This blade is somehow different ..." "Yes, sawteeth, this thing is meant to cause much damage!" "But it's well made," said Neytiri, threwing the knife several times into the air, catching it without scratches "It is balanced, a perfect weapon," she put the knife back into its sheath and reached for the bow. "This Bow is not made of wood!"

"No, its not." confirmed Jake "The Tawtute have made it out of their cold rocks. It was not carved from a tree branch; one of their machines made it. Nevertheless, the material is unknown to me! "Neytiri meanwhile put one of the arrows on the bows unusual chord, tighten it somewhat "It stretches like any other bow, no problem!" She dropped the bow and looked at the arrowheads closely. She sniffed at it, "Like any other arrow, only this poison I do not know!"

Jake looked around a bit before he found what he sought. He handed Neytiri a small vial: "Smells like the same stuff?" the Tsahik sniffed at it "It's the same, what is it?" Jake turned the bottle around, but except for a small skull he could see nothing.

"Probably Tawtute poison, but I'm not sure. On Earth, there are much more toxic animals these days. Probably this is a biologically produced nerve poison of some snake I´m holding in my hands." He looked at the small pocket detail with a Red Cross "Normal medipack, unused. Had he not been so weak he could have taken care of himself!" Jake made a mental note to bring the package back to the healers.

Meanwhile, Neytiri showed keen interest in the clothing of the Tawtute, consisting of shoes, socks, a sleeveless field jacket with many pockets and long blue green camouflage military pants with gray spots where Jake guessed that they could glow in the dark. "I've never understood why the Tawtute need so much clothing. It is so unusual!" giggled Neytiri.

"Not as unusual as what is in the bag!" muttered Jake,showing Neytiri a small container with a seed in it. "Why would he need seeds?"

Neytiri put the tawtute pants back into place before she answered, "I do not know it, my Jake, but there must be a reason. This Tawtute came peacefully on our world, trying to adapt to it and collecting seeds from plants that are not even important to our people. Maybe he is one of those who have learned, perhaps he sees! "

"I hope so, my dear, I hope so," muttered Jake.

****

Ralph woke up with a groan, caused by the pain, which seemed to afflict his body. First he saw everything a little blurry, but then his eyes clear and his senses came slowly back into place. It smelled of moss and old forest around him, he felt a warm ground on his back and he had his Exopack on his face. He could feel a lump in his throat and hear the sounds of voices around him.

Ralph turned his head slightly to see where he was, but that did not help him much, because he seemed to be in something like a hole. With much effort, he pushed himself up from his "bed" only to find that he had lain the whole time on a huge, wide trunkhole. However, that was not the only unusual thing about him and his current situation. A part of his body had been covered in strange bandages where the Palululkan claws had left their marks. Furthermore, his equipment had been taken off, he was practically sitting in his underwear in his improvised bed.

Suddenly a pair of Na'vi came into his view. They seemed to have noticed that he was awake, because they made a beckoning motion to other people that Ralph could not see in his current position. One of them was holding something in her hands, which he had not expected.

His water bottle and and Medi-Kit, which she laid down before him.

Ralph grabed it with lightning speed. In no time he had gatherd the pills he needed, a little yellow, 2 oblong white, 2 blue beads and a long red. The Na'vi hissed in surprise as Ralph ripped the mask for a moment from his head to swallow the pills, rinsing it down with his water bottle. He noticed that the water was fresh. The flavor was icy. He sat his Exo-pack back on , while the two Na'vi women hurried away.

Ralph climbed out of his hole, which was for the Na'vi only a small hole in a huge tree trunk. He wondered how much time had passed, how long he had lain here in delirium, but the sounds of approaching people made him look up. Two elder Na'vi came his way and, for Ralph completely incomprehensible, carried his equipment with them in a large bag. The blue giant halted shortly before him, placing the bag with his gear behind them.

A Na'vi man and a Na'vi woman stared at him as if he was a small poisonous plant. The man was already in his late forties, showing no sign of age in his serious face. He was dressed like all the other Na'vi Ralph had seen so far, only that this one liked to wear his hair in an open styl, not cut into a Mohawk. He wore a decorated leather strap on his head and a pair of ritual necklaces together with sort of a featherarmor. His facial appearance was not one of a typical Na'vi. He was much more muscular than most of its kind and the face looked somehow more human. He also had five fingers on each hand instead of four.

The woman seemed to be a little younger than her mate, probably at the end of her thirties, a beauty in her own alien way with a face combining wisdom, grace, sincerity and joy. Unlike her partner, she wore her hair braided into many small braids adorned with stone beads. She wore kind of a shaman garb, a short poncho made of black leather with red embroidery and a large, complicated necklace. Her skin color was of a lighter blue color, unlike her companion with his bright blue tigermarkings.

Ralph immediately knew who stood befor him, so he hastened quickly going down on his knees before these two. "I see you, mighty Olo'eyktan, wise Tsahik" he replied in Na'vi with a voice that seemed to be slightly rough. He made the typical handgesture the Na'vi used as a greeting.

Both of them looked a bit puzzled, but answered him without hesitation. The Olo'eyktan spoke first "It's good to know that you have finally awakened after a full week, our healers thought you'd gone to Eywa! What is your name?" The male Na'vi spoke slowly, as if to give the Tawtute time to understand the words, but Ralph had been sufficiently trained to respond:

"My name is Ralph and I'm pretty spaced out because of this thing that I slept for a week and your people were charged with my care. Nevertheless, Thanks for that, I am in your debt!" The Tsahik furrowed his brow a little while, but her partner smiled slightly.

"Your thanks go to the wrong people. My Itan and my Ite, along with their friends, have found you. Without their help, you may not have reached Kelutrel alive in time. The story she told me about you was hard to believe. Your actions with the Palululkan have stirred up the clan. What they told me about your respectful behavior against the creatures of Eywa has prompted me to keep you here. Oh, before I forget, I am Jake Sully and this" he pointed at the woman next to him, "Is Neytiri Dis´kahat Mo'at'ite, my lovely mate!"

Ralph´s mouth nearly dropped down at this answer: "Wait, wait, stop, end of the road! You two are Jake Sully and Neytiri Dis´kahat Mo'at'ite? Jake Sully, the sixth Toruk Makto, the one who led the Na'vi against the RDA to victory? Neytiri, princess of the Omatikaya, the girl who´s mentioned in Dr. Augustine's book? Holy shit and kiss my ass, this tree is part of Omatikaya territory? "

Neytiri suddenly spoke with a melodious voice, "Ma Jake, this Tawtute speaks even more confused than you during first time we met. Let me first make a judgment before we know if we could trust him!" Jake nodded slightly to his companion, who stepped forward and went into a crouch before Ralph to look at him with golden eyes. In one fluid motion, she had a small ritual knive drawn, to stabbing him shortly in his chest. Ralph felt no pain. Neytiri licked the blade, got up again and circled him slowly, as if searching for specific signs of concern.

"You do not have the stature of a Tsamsiyu or Taronyu, nor are you a Sei'en'tist! Your blood is Tawtute, not Uniltiranyu. Yet, deep inside you is a fire burning; fed by things I do not understand!" The Tsahik rejoined their companions. "He was not chosen by the Atokirina, yet is filled with Eywa. His heart is brave, but in a different way, Sinister and full of doubt. He already see´s our world in his own way!" Neytiri nodded to her judgment, reaffirming it even more that way.

Jake looked at his companion interested, as if expecting an answer from her, but there was non-to give. Therefore, he looked back at Ralph. "I think I need not to tell you that this judgment is not been very positive! You better tell me now why you are here! "

And thus Ralph began tell his story in a nutshell, well aware of the royals couples faces showing first surprise, then compassion and at the end understanding. Neytiri even wiped a tear from her eye. "Ma Jake, this is terrible. The whole clan has to learn it, no, all the Na´vi have to learn about it! "

And so it was that after the Taronyu´s return from daily´s hunt, Jake convened a meeting of the entire clan, so Ralph could recite his story before all the Omatikaya. Many Na'vi murmured whether this decision, but a look of their Tsahik silenced even the most conservative.

Ralph did not feel very comfortable in his skin. Although the Na´vi had allowed him to put on his equipment, they had even given him back his weapons, did not improve his mood. Over 3000 blue giant surrounded him; most of their children were taller than he was.

They had given him his weapons back only to tell him one thing: "You can not win anyway!" Ralph had to admit, the Na'vi were right. Even if he had thought of escape, he would certainly not come very far.

Jake stood on a small altar, built out of the bones of a Palululkan and a Toruk, to get attention from his people. Only then, he said, to "Tsmuke, Tsmukan, Na'vi, hear me! This," he gestured in Ralph´s direction "Is Ralph, the Tawtute we captured! You have seen all how he came to Kelutrel. Our Tsahik has questioned him whether his intentions here on our home and decided that all Omatikaya must hear his story. Listen now, what he has to tell you! "

After the announcement, there was silence among the audience. Ralph stepped forward to talk to the Na'vi. Many of the attendees exchanged surprised looks, hearing him talk in fluentless Na´vi.

"I see you Omatikaya, and thank you for the honor to speak before you. You know I am a Tawtute, no Uniltiranyu, for many of you probbably a Vrrtep and Skxawng, and you may be right, but listen first what I have to say. It would also be better if you all sit down, because what I have to say could take a long time, and I want you to know everything. I want you to know that the home world of the Tawtute is now dead! "

A loud murmur went through the ranks of the Na'vi. They could not believe that a world could die, but apparently, Tawtute were also capable of such a crime.

"Believe me, it is true," Ralph continued his report, "The Tawtute Homeworld of is just a dead rock. Moreover, earth's downfall started here on Pandora, on your homeworld, 20 years ago!" The Na'vi went silent, everyone knew what had happened 20 years ago.

"When you casted out the R.D.A. from your world, you sepperated our world from the thundering rocks, the Unobtanium, whose inner fire we needed so badly. Without their superconducting powers, our world could not exist, wasn´t able to life anymore. We were already doomed when the ISV Venture Star left your world! "

Ralph paused for effect, to allowing his audience to think about what he just had said:

"We were helpless in our world. Imagine your forest without any of Eywa's creatures; you know what this would mean for your clan. Well, so it was with us, because the thunder rocks were now priceless and everyone who possed them got incredibly powerful. Naturally, dispute broke out among our rulers, which after a few years culminated in World War." Ralph glanced at the faces of his shocked audience.

"We fought, well, I do not, because I was only 5 years old that time. However, I know what happened, my whole family died during the war. The older ones among you still remember the Vrrtep weapons who have desecrated your old home, am I right? Now it was our homeworld, where we killed each other seven long years. "

"Firestorms burned the land, the mountains were leveled and the oceans dyed red because of human blood. I cannot tell you the state of my homeworld, even if you would imagine every tree of your world as a destroyed machine, even if you would imagine all creatures, from the smallest insect to the largest Toruk, representing a dead Tawtute, you still would not get an idea what the Tawtute have done to each other. "

"From 18 billion Tawtute only 2 million have survived. The bones of our families, our warriors, our friends now pavé the earth of our world with a hard shell. "

It was quiet, too quiet for Ralph. He could clearly see the incomprehension in all Na'vi faces and he could not blame them. They simply could not comprehend the dimensions of destruction he discribed. They could not imagine that a race of beings could be so cruel, even to themselves.

Suddenly one of the warriors rose from the crowd and marched straight in front of Ralph, others following him. They all stopped shortly before Ralph.

"You lie," the oldest warrior said "Not even the Tawtute can be so stupid!" Others murmured approvingly behind him. Ralph blinked over to Jake, but he kept a straight face. He would now be on the side of his people. Ralph swallowed shortly before he looked up at the warrior standing in front of him: "What is your name, Tsamsiyu?"

"Tsu'San, small Tawtute, and I am proud of it," he laughed, but Ralph was not intimidated. Instead, he surveyed the warrior, then he said: "You have taken part in the battle at the Tree of Souls." It was a statement, not a question.

Tsu'San leaned down to him, "What if so?" he asked acidly, but Ralph was further unimpressed "You know who was Miles Quaritch, I suppose? Yours and your friend´s facial expressions are telling me that is the case. Then you will also be able to imagine what is happening to a world where thousands of such beasts like Miles Quaritch are commanding warriors and machines in vicious battles against each other! "

The Tsamsiyu seemed to be puzzled. Ralph did not care, instead he raised his voice: "I´m not liing, Omatikaya people. This war has brought forth monsters to live, Tawtute who have not earned it beeing called Tawtute. Do you want to know how the war had ended? Do you want to know? "

Ralph waited until the angry warriors went back to their seats, then he answered the question: "The Tsamsiyu of our world killed their own leaders. It was the only way for peace to return so our world finally could start rebuilding! "

"You have reported my people what happened to your home," said Jake, who was standing behind him "Now tell them why you are here!"

Ralph glanced up at him before he replied: "Yes Olo'eyktan, I will," he looked back at the assembled Na'vi: "When the survivors began to rebuild our world as they knew from the beginning, that it was useless to try this project without an earth mother, without a Goddess like Eywa. That moment, we looked back to your world, to Pandora."

"Your world got thas name for a reason. In our ancient language, it means RICH OF GIFTS or HOPE, and both were things the survivers were in need. Nevertheless, we knew that to return to your world was a forbidden wish. We had already evoked condemnation once. Therefore, our wisest desided, while we were in a position to destroy our world, then we will probably be able to give her also new life back! "

The Na'vi did not expect this statement, but they roared out and condemned the selfishness and greed of the Tawtute. Above all, they railed against the plan to Tawtute, because for them it was like cheating Eywa and the will of nature.

"Let me explain first, then the one who is without sin may throw the first stone!" Ralph shouted and miraculously silenced the Na'vi, who seemed to be amazed by this little creature..

"Our intentions are not malicious. We want Eywa no harm. We wish her no harm. That is why I alone came back! My job is to pick up only the smallest seeds and probed of your world to send them back to Earth, where we can plant them. We want to carry Eywa´s gifts back to our home. We want to bless our world and its brothers and sisters, the Moon and Mars, the moons of Jupiter and Saturn, all these worlds we want to bless with Eywa's seed to create new homelands for our people! "

Ralph considered the Na'vi around him after his somewhat emotional outburst. Some faces showed compassion now, others incomprehension. Suddenly, one of the Na'vi children broke silence. A girl, maybe 6 years old, stood up where it pointed and cried, "Look, Atokirina, Atokirina!"

More and more Na'vi looked up to the jellyfish-like creatures. Ralph had been told that these were the seeds from the tree of souls, worshiped by the Na'vi as especially pure souls. The Na'vi all held their breath as they watched the Atokirina´s flight, namely to the exact position where Ralph stood. They circled him slowly in Waist High, as if to tell him something. Some of the brilliant beings even nudged against his hip pockets, which contained Ralph´s sample tube´s.

Suddenly he realized what the Atokirina wanted.

Under the Na'vi´s watchful eyes, Ralph, still surrounded by the little critters, slowly opened one of his bags to take out a particularly large collecting tube. Slowly, as he was afraid to scare the radiant creatures around him, he opened the tube in front of them..

What happened next filled Ralph´s heart with joy. One Atokirina, the largest and finest of them all, sailed slowly in the open vessel. As if the other Atokirina knew that their job was done, they flew away as fast as they had come.

All around Ralph it was completely quiet, no one could deny this obvious sign of Eywa. Neytiri was the first who recovered somewhat. Slowly, she came up to Ralph and gently took the sample tube out of his hands so she could fish out the Atokirina. She managed it after her first attempt, but it seemed as if the seeds had her own will, cheerfully hopping back into the tube. Again and again Neytiri tried to fish the Atokirina out and again and again it went back into the tube.

Sighing, she gave Ralph´s tube back.

"Eywa has sent us a sign that is clear. I will meditate about it before I give my counsel. Until then, no harm shall be inflicted on this Tawtute! "

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was the middle of the night, at a time in which most of the Na'vi had already been laid to rest, as Jake and the Council gathered around the obligatory campfire.

There were five Na'vi women, including Tsahik, Nai'Sha, two of the elders and Pidal, clans best Taronyu. On the Opposite sat the Olo'eyktan, Rak'nor, Hul'Baon, another elder and Norm Spellman.

Norm had arrived only a few minutes ago, his friendship with Jake made him an ideal messengers between the Pa'li'aintu Klan and the Omatikaya. Akwey, Norm's Olo'eyktan had noticed by one of his few Ikran Makto that something had come from heaven, and therefore sent the former Uniltiranyu to Toruk Makto.

A former Uniltiranyu, indeed! Just as Jake once after RDA´s withdrawal had passed through the eye of Eywa at Vitraya Ramunong, the other scientists had followed his example.

Neytiri opened the "session" with a blessing for Eywa, and then she began to speak:  
"Friends, I have long meditated on the concern of this Tawtute and tried to interpret the sign of Eywa. The answer is clearer than the waters near our hometree. Eywa has favored this Tawtute with a gift no Na'vi has previously received. Something hidden is in Ra'lph but he is not aware of it." The Council nodded at their Tsahiks statement.

"So that means, he is allowed to stay?" asked Hul'Baon "I hardly think that it would make sense for this Tawtute. He is no Uniltiranyu. He will not survive here! "

"But he survived the attack of a Palululkan" interjected Pidal "This Tawtute may not see, but he is aware of his own situation. As I judge his appearance, he already is a Taronyu. Although a klutz, but a Taronyu! What interested me, however, where this little runt actually wants to live?"

"Not in Kelutrel" said Nai'Sha "Harlon's been with me and Rak'nor yesterday at the old Vrrtep home. He had pitched up his camp there and will also live at this place, well protected from enemies!"

"But not before the stink." muttered Rak'nor, making Nai'Sha to giggle. Fen'tu, one of the elders asked "Evi, what's so funny?" The other adults looked also skeptical at the Olo'eyktan son "Let´s just say, Eldest, that the forest Ikran have lately chosen the Tawtute´s maschine as…. Well...their newest toilet! "This led to some smiles among the present people.

"Can we leave these jokes aside!" said Go'lam, the eldest of the clan, but still active as a healer: "Ask yourself, do you believe the Tawtute are really in a place to carry out their plans to heal their world?"All eyes turned to Norm Spellman.

"It ... It would be possible. With enough seedlings and seedgrain perhaps the Tawtute heal could their world. Pandora's plants are already used to a deadly environment; the earth and its atmosphear will probably pose no problem for them. Dr. Augustine has made allot of resarch in this area. She has told me once her theory about the power of Eywa is equal in proportion to the size and diversity of her creatures. "

"Norm please on Na'vi, we do not sit in an university!" Jake muttered.

"Very well, short version. If the Tawtute succeed in establishing a reasonably large colony of plants around a Vitraya Ramunong on Earth, then the formation of a root network like on Pandora may be possible, which in turn would result in creation of an Earth-Eywa."

"So it would be possible?" asked Neytiri. Norm replied "Yes, but it would take at least a century, until they established such a place on earth, Neytiri. Nevertheless, for them it would be the best longterm solution, if they really want to start from scratch!"

"But what if they recover, only to return for the thunder rocks?" Interrupted Raimun, another elder.

"Do not worry, this will not happen," Jake said determined "The Tawtute has told me that on earth they now believe that the the thunder rocks, are in fact a by-product of Eywa's presence in the world. Because of this fact, never found on Earth, only on Pandora. I certainly hope that this is true, if not ... "Jake did not need to say what he thought, just about everyone in attendance knew what the answer would be.

"So we let him do its job, just like that? We allow these Tawtute to march unsupervised through our forest, hoping that he sticks to his words?" Pidal sounded somewhat sarcastic.

"Who said that we will not take him on a short leash?" Jake said, "This Tawtute may perhaps speak the truth, but I don´t trust him, not now! We will inform the other clans of his presence and we will watch him at all times of the day. He will move mostly on our territory, so he will also have to follow our rules! "

Rak'nor looked skeptical "Sempul, that may be well and good, but which Na'vi would volunteer for this task? The Tsamsiyu are certainly not happy about it," Jake however, already had an response ready, a" miles-wide "grin, which caused some giggles of Neytiri. Rak'nor looked shocked. "No, no, you can´t be serious!"

"Who are you, questioning the Olo'eyktans decisions in?" Hul'Baon asked amused "I can think of another six Na'vi that would fit perfectly for this task!" Rak'nor and Nai'Sha both groaned simultaneously, powerless against the forces that had conspired against them.

"So" Neytiri said "Let us call for Ra'lph and tell him our decision!"

A few minutes later Ralph stood before the Omatikaya Council where the Olo'eyktan enumerated his duties, obligations and prohibitions in a calm voice. Jake finally came to a conclusion:

"So, short version: If the Na'vi should notice disrespectful behavior against Eywa from your side, I will personally send my Ikran after you, clear so far?"

Ralph nodded, "No problem with that, sooner or later some big creature will eat me anyway, so your method is still human. Do not hurt the environment, so the environment does not eat you. I think I can remember that. "

"You take it all too easy!" Neytiri said "Eywa watches in many ways! You'll have to approach this forest as one of us, or you are lost! "

"Maybe I am, but certainly not today!" Ralph said with a grin, "I'm like a pack Nantang, annoying and not to get rid off!"


	3. Adventures on Pandora

**Adventures on Pandora**

"This is Video Log # 2, located in Hells Gate airfield, well what's left yet, 07:00 Pandora local time, March 18, 2175, Pandora Stalker Ralph Ra ... oh, for crying out loud, all you guy´s in the lab know who I am." Ralph corrected the camera in front of him before he continued to speak in English.

"So, once again with my usual luck I have managed to run into disaster, say, I have met a Thanator. A few Na'vi had to save my ass from a six legged killing machine. Note to Prof. Waxetable, you won´t get a sample from that beast. Never! Forget it!"

"Uh, where was I, oh yes, the Na'vi,they brought me to their huge tree house and patched me up. Wanna know where that place is located?" Ralph took a break to bite of from his breakfast, one of the local monster fruits. He smacked his lips with relish at the camera, before he spoke again.

"That's right people, your blue pills work, no problems with the food. For earth they have what it takes but make them smaller, on Pandora is all a bit too big for us. Anyway, back to business. So the Na'vi, now hold, were from the Omatikaya clan. All Lands around Hells Gate belong to them now. Moreover, if that information hasn´t send you from your chairs, the next certainly will. Jake Sully is chief of the clan. Are you speachless now? By the way, I saw his fiercy girl live. Between you and me, I would have sold the last remnants of my soul for such a woman too." Ralph smield as he said this.

"So, in a nutshell, Jake's boss, enjoying his family life with wife and two children and, oh yes, I can move around freely and gather every junk I want. In fact, I am still on probation, pretty sure that he set the half-tribe of me. However, apart from that, as long as I stick to the rules, nothing can happen to me. Uh, Colonel Steiner, if you are getting a copy of this report, then I say to you now as free as I am that the Na'vi do not need military protection. I can therefore confirm your hopes that their population has recovered enormously after 20 years, so it seems. After my informations, the Omatikaya territory has double in size, Hells Gate is now part of it." Ralph meanwhile lunged for a stack of data tables, holding one of them into camera.

"Additional information, the scientists are still here, but live now among the Na'vi. Met Dr. Spellman briefly, told me where to look for the old research material. Had a look around there half an hour ago, I'll send it today with the rest of the seed samples in proberocket 1 back to Earth. What else is on for today? I am probably grazing Hells Gate, check if I can find something usefull. Until then I remain your collector on duty. End Video Log! "

Ralph pushed the STOP button on the screen to end the recording, then pressed another one to send the message using old relay satellites, the RDA had installed so long ago. Taking account of the distance, the message would need 4 years to reach "New Eden", last enclave of humanity on Earth.

Ralph sighed heavily and finished the last remnants of his breakfast before he went back to work. He had only been here three days, sending only two videologs, but no samples. That had to change soon if he wanted to be on schedule. Surly he pushed himself away from the table camera, sliding on his chair to his other job role in the shuttle. It was a tool table, on which a bulbous three meters miniature rocket had been placed. The ventral parts were open, exposing seed-Tubes in special holding racks.

Gingerly he fastened a Tube after another in the intended racks, each filled with a different probe of Pandora's countless treasures, including the Atokirina that still shone merrily to it. Then he screwed the outer shell back on. The screwing was a neat feat, the probes were supposed to be protected inside and outside from influences of outer space.

Satisfied with his work, he used a superconducting lifting apparatus to move the probe rocket from his working place to container 3.

Ralph opened the door to show a big launcher, someone would have expected in the TKV-submarines of the last war. How Ironic that this salvaged submarine firing mechanism would now offer as starting device for his rockets. Ralph pushed the probe rocket into it´s appropriate tube and made sure that the coordinates were still right. He closed the tube lid and locked it with an appropriate password.

Now came the hard part, Ralph knew that when he put on his Exo-pack and went outside. As he had predicted after his arrivel, the shuttle was barely recognizable just after a few days, mainly due to the diligent work of Ikran who already replete his entire habitat with Pandora's exhalations like oversized pigeons. Ralph had given up trying to clean the ship, only focusing on the essential elements, such as its life support systems or the launch tube. Although everything had again become clean, Ralph still controlled if nothing had wedged in it.

It was time for the launch.

Ralph put as much distance as possible between himself and the launcher. He checked on his armband-computer the coordinatesonce again, looked at the sky if something could fly him in the way, finally he pressed FIRE on his transmitter.

With loud noise, the probe-rocket chased into the air, correcting it´s trajectory by itself, finally disappearing in the vast expanses of the sky. With luck, it would arrive in six years on earth-space-station "New Eden."

Satisfied that everything had worked out so well, Ralph marched back into its habitat to prepare the rest of his equipment. All his stuff had survived the Palululkan attack, except for his clothes, which had to undergo some repair works.

"Well then, let's take a look at what the Gates of Hell have to offer!" Ralph muttered to himself, when he began his extended exploration.

However, as he returned in the evening from this "exploring", smeared rather whitish and with plenty of cuts and bruises for half a military division, Ralph vowed, that he would keep a large distance from such actions in the future.

Tired, he took off his Exo pack, put his equipment to clean back to the work bench and let the Nantang he had shot very roughly fall down on the next toolbox. Tired, he sat down in front of his camera for video logs and pressed "record":

"So, that's Video Log # 2 Supplement, location Hells Gate airfield ruin, 19:00 Pandora local time, March 18, 2175, Pandora Stalker Ralph reported. As you eggheads can see in the lab I feel, well, like shit, and you're right with that! "Ralph wiped his face with a damp cloth.

"Short version, the proberocket was successfully launched, had no difficulty at launch. Difficulties came only after entering the station. First, I have found unobtanium, much of the stuff is still raw ore, the processed stuff is about 2 to 3 tons, would have to suffice for all my proberockets. Please send me supplies when the first proberocket reaches you guys, I think what I have now is just too less. Uh, what else to report, oh yes, the armories are all empty, sure the Na'vi must have done that. Samsons, AMP's, etc are all gone!" Ralph took a long drink from his water bottle, before he continued.

"So, what happened to me? First, in the lower levels of the base lives a giant insect colony, about 40 cm large critters like ants. Must seal everything quickly and keep an eye on this nest. Then there are still the forest Ikrane that nest in the old guard towers. Found out that the old Hangar 4 is a pure Doves Stock. One of the chicks pooped on me from out of its nest, and then the mother was already behind me. Last but not least, at the old Avatar terrain, a Yerik stampede had nearly run over!" Ralph was cracking his joints to get the tension out of his muscles.

"Well, I can already hear you guys laughing in the lab just as sure that a couple of Na'vi is bending over because of my misadvantures. Well, I'm not sure about the last, but I guess they are watching me! Oh, on my way back, I´ve had a group of half-grown Nantang on the heels. Annoying beasts. I killed one of them, after Na'vi rite and with everything around it, so thanked Eywa and the cattle dog etc. At least after that they went elsewhere or something like that. So, It´s showering time, then i´ll have to split my dinner for the next 4 days and then shower again to get ride of the bloodsteench End Video Log "

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ralph gently pushed the petal with a stick aside. It was lavender colors, covered with lovely red, annular patterns and smelled extremely pleasant from afar. No wonder for Ralph, a carnivorous plant had to attract prey. He carefully lifted his second stick, where he had tied a small fishing net, pushing it inch by inch in the plants interior flowering, particularly careful not to scare the plant.

"Come on, you probably have a dispense spore you can give me," muttered Ralph, as he tried with all might to shovel one of the fist-sized spore packets (which hold the seeds of this huge plant) in his fishing net.

However, the plant had a different view when he finally got one spore in his net.

The feeding mouths and petals snapped like traps, thereby extending sharp thorns, to impale Ralph. With a cry, Ralph brought himself successful out of reach from the vast crop. Ralph panted heavily while laughing in his mind. He had denied the environment from the pleasure of killing him.

Not 50 meters away two Na'vi shared glances. Rak'nor smield at Gra'ice the same way his Sempul always said would melt away every woman.

It was told, that after hearing this comment, Neytiri had packed the Olo'eyktan´s tail in front of his Tsamsiyu, dragged him to the nearest water hole and thrown him inside. With the same smile, of course.

"So Gra'ice, looks like you lost our bet, so it stands 5 to 3 for me!"  
"Oh be quiet, he was just lucky," murmured Gra'ice while she rose from her crouch to take another observation position, always at the ready with her bow.

"Someone can not have so much luck," replied Rak'nor, his eyes totally focused on Ralph's current position. "What do we got today? Almost eaten by a Nantang, no less than four times falling from a tree, two times stuck in the swamp, and now almost eaten by a simple fan flower? I mean, what is this, this Tawtute is blind as a Na'vi without tswin! "

"Be quiet Rak'nor, he changes his place," "Northwest" asked Rak'nor, but his companion shook his head, "Maybe, but with him it´s hard to tell!" With these words the Na'vi followed Ralph silently through the jungle.

It was already the third Week after Ralph's arrival on Pandora and the Na'vi never let him go unattended during his travels. Jake had ordered Nai'Sha, Rak'nor and their friends Harlon, Lie'nak, Miklas, Eytukan and Gra'ice to follow every of Ralph´s steps. Jake had explained it to them multible times:

"Look at it as one more test before your passage to Iknimaya. He is your responsebility and you have to watch him. I know that Miklas and Harlon already got their Ay´Ikran, but it does not hurt when two of your group can watch the Tawtute from the sky. The rest of you watch him alternately in groups of two on Pa'li or by foot. I do not care what you chose as best strategy. Your duties are simple, tell me everything you see and when you can hunt during your watch-duty, well, it won´t hurt you!"

Therefore, the Olo´ektans orders were executed, only that the Na'vi did not expect so many laughs to be heard in the following days. However, just as violent as they laughed about Ralphs Kelutrel actions, just as respectfully they honored his attempts to become one with nature.

Ralph, still ignorant about who was watching him at the moment, wandered back to base, in the hope that on his way back, maybe find something different at like the Pandora equivalent of earth´s wheat. He was not the typ of person to eat vegetables for all eternaty. Ralph looked up again and again briefly on the arm-pocket computer he had tied together with a small pocket farther on his left arm to correct his marching route home. One thing of respect for the RDA, their old navigational satellites still functioned properly.

Only problems with the heat detection, he found out at the very moment. One moment before Ralph was still in the deepest jungle, the next he was in a small clearing. A small clearing occupied by half a dozen Angsik.

Ralph stopped immediately. He knew that these beasts were like living armor, blind as hell and extremely aggressive. The Palululkan was their only natural enemy, prey able to defeat themselves. This knowledge reassured Ralph in any way; rather instilled the animal's hammer-like horn on the head structure an even greater respect.

Carefully, Ralph sat on the soft ground, where he reached into one of his many pockets to pull out something you would have never expected in this wilderness.

It was a simple, small sketchpad with a pin clamped on it. Painting and drawing had been a distracting hobby during his training and here on Pandora he really got all the time to indulge his old hobby. The block was one of many he had brought in his cargo; it had already been opened with pictures of his shuttle, Hells Gate and an anatomy study of a Nantang skull. This herd of Angsik was for him a scary treasure he as an artist could not just leave lying there.

With quick strokes of his pen, he began to sketch his subject, always careful not to draw too much attention, but the big monsters do not seem to perceive. Ralph was glad that the giants behaved as peaceful grazers, a circumstance that could change any time soon.

Nevertheless, Ralph was lucky, the Angsik moved after half an hour barely a budge. He decided not to strain his luck even further, packed his things back together when he noticed a change in the herd's behavior.

She seemed to get restless, anxious and aggressive at the same time. Ralph could clearly see how the two calves were forced into the middle of the group, while the adult animals formed a defensive wall. The young man quickly pulled out his bow and took an arrow from his quiver. There had to be predators in the area.

Moreover, he was right, with a loud screech an Ikran down shot from heaven, followed by a second. For a moment, he could see that both were ridden by Na'vi Taronyu, firing arrows on one of the bulls.

This was too much for the herd that began with their Stampede. The huge creatures with bowed their heads, cutting a swath through the plowed short undergrowth exactly in Ralph's direction. Ralph had one of the worst moments of his life. He felt fear, the certainty that he was going to die, the certainty that he would not be able to finish his mission.

Two strong blue arms grabbed and pulled him up the nearest tree, away from the approaching herd. In his panic, Ralph registered only the force that pulled him up and that his arrow involuntarily left the tendon. Confused, he craned his neck out for his savior, only to see that it was a woman. A young Na'vi had seized him by both arms and then pulled him up to her. Her partner sat on a strong branch and held her by the ankles. Both grinned like Prolemuris when they sat Ralph on another branch, while the herd under them thundered away.

Ralph gasped when he noticed that he was still alive, a wild snorting, which sounded metallic by his exo pack. Exhausted and with sore shoulders, he nodded toward the Na'vi, who had saved his life. "Thanks guys, another second longer and I would have become one with the ground and the Angsik´s feet."

"We thank you," replied the young man, Ralph now realized as Rak'nor, the Itan of Jake and Neytiri "Without your perfect shot this hunt would have been pointless!" Ralph looked stunned to the ground. Under the branch was the bull the two Ikran Makto had attacked. Arrows stuck in flank and rear, but none of them had killed the huge creature. A single small arrow sticking out of one eye had done that.

Ralphs panic shot had accomplished this.

Five other Na'vi, the two Ikran Makto and their three companions, stood on the forest floor next to the angsik´s body. One of the Taronyu had bent over the animal to give him the coup de grâce ritual, but she stop at Rak'nors shouting "Hey Tsmuke, let those kindly do the coup de grâce who have really made the kill!"

The two Na'vi on the tree jumped expertly down to their companions, closely followed by a depleted Ralph, who crashed on the forest floor cursing.  
Ralph looked angry at the orbiting Na'vi "So which one of you jokers had the idea of initiating a herd panic?" he asked very snappy "Without the help of these two…" he made a nod towards Gra'ice and Rak 'nor "I would be flat as a turtle! So who of you had this brainstorm? "

"That was him!" Miklas and Harlon said at the same time while pointing at each other.

Nai'Sha and Lie'nak oppressed a little giggle while Ralph groaned audibly: "It's the same on every world! Well you two jokers when we meet next time be ready for knots in your tails!" All Na'vi looked somewhat taken aback, while Ralph only laughed, "HaHa, you should see your faces, THAT WAS A JOKE, PEOPLE. So now, do you want to stand around here like stuffed dummies or disassemble your prey?"

This sentence let the Na'vi think of their duties again. Together with Ralph, they expertly dismantled the Angsik, loading the larger cuts of meat on their Ikran or Pa'li with which Nai'Sha, Eytukan and Lie'nak had followed the two Taronyu. Smaller pieces got stuffed in proper leather bags. Ralph also took a share, stuffing some of the internals, including a kidney and parts of the liver to the offered bag "They're for the Nantang" he said "That they should not get the idea of eating me!"

When Ralph returned to his small habitat at the end of the day, he was not alone. Nai'Sha and Eytukan had offered to go with him; in fact, they would have been on watchduty anyway. Coinciding with the arrival of the hunting group at the Omatikaya Kelutrel, the two Na'vi with Ralph in tow met up at the old Hells Gate base.

Ralph led them quickly through the area, avoiding attention of the local predators, then through the old avatar grounds he now used as an improvised orchard. He shooed a few Yerik on their journey on and simultaneously held Eytukan from drawing his bow. "They have not been hunted for years and that should stay as it is!" he said firmly.

After Ralph had stopped briefly to check on a few sealed doors, knowing what was lurking behind, he went with his companions to his Habitat. He pressed a few switches off to let access before the gate opened to the three of them.

"You should bend over!" was Ralph's advice to the following to Na'vi, but it was too late, because Eytukan thundered audible with his head against the metal. "You have been warned!" Ralph said cheerfully. Eytukan rubbed his forehead growling, but did not answer. Nai'Sha followed him more cautious, startled, however, when the gate closed with a hissing sound.

"The thing makes that all the time!" said Ralph, as he took off his Exopack, messing up his mane of hair while doing so "It´s because of the different air composition, but don´t worry, Na'vi can breathe human air. In fact, your lungs now run safely on narrow gauge, because they need not to filter poisons! " Ralph took both leather bags they had carried for him. "I'm hanging the meat in the cooling chamber, so that it can bleed out. Make yourself comfortable, if that's even possible in this scrap box, I'll bring you something to drink." And with these words he disappeared already in Container No. 1, which served as a warehouse.

Meanwhile Nai'Sha and Eytukan looked around with interest. They had never seen before how the Tawtute actually used to live. Because of his size, Eytukan sat down for safety reasons on Ralph's camp bed, which stood in a corner of the shuttle. "I'll be damned if I had to live here. I would go crazy" "Me too!" Agreed his girlfriend with him, who looked meanwhile one of the many drawings that were distributed throughout the shuttle. "If that is the home from which Sempul once came…I can understand now why he would rather become an Omatikaya" She raised on one of the sheets with her fivefingerd hand . It showed an animal similar to a Palululkan, only without armor, with 4 limbs and an extremely thick fur around the neck.

"Do you like it?" asked Ralph, who had appeared out of nowhere from behind her. He looked somehow cleaner, until she realized that he was only in undershirt and camo pants. He carried a huge canister with one hand, in the other three giant glasses. Eytukan looked over his shoulder, "What is that, Tawtute?"

"Please Folks, call me Ralph, I'm not a monster from hell!" He handed Eytukan and Nai'sha each one of the glasses, filled with the canisters contents. Eytukan sniffed in disgust on it before his face brightened, "Tsang Sui?" He asked in surprise, "I did not know that you can drink it?" "Oh, so that's the name you call it? For me, it's a giant lemon. At grow in heaps at the old avatar, sorry… Uniltiranyu terrain. Made juice out of it for reasons unknown even to me!" To the surprise of the two Na'vi Ralph threw down the purple drink in one swing, only to be followed to tidy coughing. The Tsang Sui was very acidic . "Gives you the edge," he grinned. Eytukan and Nai'sha sipped cautiously.

Ralph sat down in his swivel chair close to the workbench: "So," he said to Nai'sha who still had the drawing in hand, "You wanted to know what my drawing is, right?" "Is that a Palululkan?" asked the addressee.

"No, not directly. Rather a Tawtute Palululkan. This is a lion, the animal, under which I was born." replied Ralph. "Is this like a soul being?" asked Eytukan "What, oh, now we might call it something like that. Each Tawtute is born under a different creature, depending on the nature of the beast it say´s something about his character!" "And what would be the Ly'n´s properties? "

"Well, as of earlier this animal stood for courage, strength and power. It was often the sign of our Olo'eyktan. However, it also stands for generosity, a good heart, the will to create and justice. Especially for justice! "Ralph looked up at Nai'sha "You're Nai'sha, the Olo'eyktans and Tsahiks daughter?" "Yes, I am, and my companion is Eytukan, Itan of Fimlo, the wild Makto Olo'eyktan " Ralph made a respectful bow before the young Na'vi "I do not know if your Sempul told you about that, but he was born on his world under this sign!"

"Really?" Nai'sha asked incredulously, "Yes. Nevertheless, enough about me, am I right in assuming that you and your two friends are my guardian squad?"

"How do you ..." stammered Eytukan, but Ralph cut him off "Hey, you are the ones who saved me from getting cat food. Therefore, it's logical your boss divides equally for the Sentry. I've expected something like that anyway. Well,…" Ralph scratched his chin, "How many of my misadventures have you seen? "

"You mean what have we missed?" Nai'Sha asked pointedly, causing Eytukan to preserve a serious expression. Ralph could well offset the Taronyu inside.

"Okay, so you've seen it all. Well, I do not mind. However, now that you're already here ..." Ralph got up from his chair to open one of the cabinets he distributed in the shuttle (And by the way reduced his living space even further). The two Na'vi watched him with interest as he unwrapped a strange object from an oilcloth.  
He carefully put down the two feet tall item before the Na'vi. "Can you tell me to which creature THESE belonge to?" Ralph pointed to the sickle claw he had placed in front of them.

Eytukan hold up the claw and sniffed at it. "This is by no Palululkan, much too big. And Toruk does not lose his claws, they are grown too tight!" He gave the claw to Nai'Sha "Yes Eytukan, see the sawteeth on that claw? That cannot be from a Toruk. Sempul's knife has a different color, too! Ra`lph, where did you get it from? " She gave Ralph the monstrous piece back, who wrapped it again in the towel "Found it yesterday near Hells Gate, at the ancient entrance to the mine, "he narrated:

"I found there three others in stone too. As it seems, the RDA has crushed here many of such fossilized skeletons unknowingly. These claws were partly enclosed by a stony mud, had to brush it off before I could take that thing! "

"And Lie'nak has wondered why you dug in the dirt." muttered Nai'Sha "What does this claw mean to you?" She pointed at the wrapped bundle.

"It means for me," said Ralph, "that in the last 50,000 years creatures have become extinct on Pandora, what is impossible, because the evolution of your world at this time would have been completed for more than 250,000 years. Therefore, your world so unique is for us, because every living beeing here has reached the stage of the ideal body. Our researchers have found that out after our first colonialisation here."

"And that says us now what?" Eytukan asked incredulously.

"It tells us, that if you do not know who sent this thing and that there is no animal on Pandora that can be associated with this claw, that these animals have probably dissappered from this world a long time ago before the Na'vi have recorded their history! Therefore, there has to be happened a species extinction!"

"That can not be!" Nai'sha said firmly, "The time of the first songs begins with the creation of the world by Eywa. It containes the history of all clans, of all our heroes. Our People do not forget anything thanks to the Utral Aymokriyä."

"Well," replied Ralph, "Dr. Augustine has postulated in her book that the time of the first songs goes back to about 40,000 years, and underpinned this to some extent with old color samples of your most ancient cave drawings. So I ask myself just why the 'creation' of your world took place precisely at a time when another breed extincted?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"... And when you got probe rocket number 15 in a few years, I think you will be able to return to proper crop cultivation. The wild rice varieties that the Na'vi grow now and then are relatively modest and simply to rise. look forward to some cozy business days, girls and boys! "

Ralph leaned slightly to one side to grab something from his dinner. It was not much, just a few dried fruits and some water. For some reason the food on Pandora was much richer for him than the food on earth. Ralph decided that this was irrelevant now, while busy chewing a fruit. Bored, he turned his interest back to the video camera.

"Uh, for the few archaeologists among you because of this claw thing, the Na'vi are also unaware of any animal that might have once lived with them in this world. A week ago, Rak'nor came here with a whole bunch trackers, I think Miklas and Harlon were also there, but none of them could identify the parts. I've packed one of the claws in probe-rocket 15, if you want to look at it. I have given the other pieces to the Omatikaya" Ralph wiped his hands before he spoke again.

"Hard to believe that I have found this fossils nearly a month ago, but what the heck! The Na'vi are celebrating today, I think its an act of honour for the victims of the last war. Or something similar, they celebrat it always on the day of Quaritch's faild attempt to cut down Vitraya Ramunong. As Tawtute I´m not allowed to partizipate,…can not blame them for that. However, anything is going to be hunted or killed today, the Na'vi are all gathered at their home trees. Gra'ice told me yesterday that even the animals keep to this holiday. Eywa will know why! " Ralph scratched his five-day beard.

"Okay guys, I've got a boring evening in front of me. Next message probably in 4 days. Video Log End, Aus, Finito, Nada, Nyet! " With a certain satisfaction Ralph clicked on SEND to mail the embassy in the vastness of space. Then he reached for the small bottle, which stood beside the now empty plate to take a hearty swig.

It contained the same alcoholic beverage the Tsamsiyu tended to drink on holidays, to prove themselves against their comrades, and to potential partners.

Ralph coughed heavily, after the brutal alcohol, obtained from the distilled mash of different fruits and slightly enriched with some poisonous beetles, burned down his throat. It was like drinking gasoline. Ralph still poured a pitcher of water down to soothe his tongue a bit and to dilute the alcohol in the stomach also. He knew already that he would wake up in the morning with a massive hangover.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Not expected hangover so soon," muttered Ralph.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ralph began to realize that the sound was not coming from his head. Maybe hallucinations caused by Nai'sha´s selfmade destillate. Ralph await with interest to ...

KNOCK KNOCK

The knock sounded metallic, slightly muffled, as someone knocking against the outer sheath of the shuttle habitat. Ralph picked up his equipment, Bow, Exopack, arrows and combat knife. He would be ready if one of the hack horn-Boas was trying to sneak in his home again.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes, yes, I'm already there, let me just add my stuff!" Ralph shouted in Na'vi before he marched to the large outer sheath, still slightly dim by the alcohol. He tapped the opening code into the control unit, then stepped back to wait for his door to open up, by that filling his habitat with the air of Pandora.

Ralph had to peer into the darkness twice, before he recognized the person in front of him. "Go into the light where I can see you," Ralph whispered in Na'vi "I want to know who you are!" The creature stepped in, closer to the light, lifting her arms slightly.

It was a Na'vi girl, smaller than Ralph, her skin color a bright blue tone. Like most Na'vi skin had a tigerlike pattern. Her raven black hair was braided in a characteristic plait hairstyle; Ralph knew only by Jake. However, he could clearly see by the four fingers on each hand that this girl was not an avatar. She wore the traditional dress of an Omatikaya adult, a loincloth and feather-necklaces most of the women used to cover their breasts. The girl had a pretty face, but now she stared in incomprehension on the arrow aimed between her eyes.

Ralph immediately broke from his shooting position.

"I see you, little Eveng. What is your name? I'm Ralph, a Omatikaya-tolerated Tawtute"

Ralph stuck his arrow in the quiver as he said these words, but he kept the bow still in his right hand.

Only then the girl replied.

"I see you, Ra'lph, Tawtute'itan. My name is Wa'ey " Her voice was beautiful, like the voices of all the Na'vi women, but much more mysterious, wiser, more Ralphs surprise the girl did not sound her age, more like a grown up Na'vi.

"Well, Wa'ey, it is already late at night, and the predators of the forest are probably on the hunt. Would you mind to take my hospitality in claim? "

"Oh, thanks, of course, gladly," said the girl, whereupon Ralph motioned her to follow him. The little girl followed him with slightly tripping steps. To his surprise, she was not startled when the sluice door shut with a bang.

Ralph put down his bow and turned the life support system on human / Na 'vi, then he took of his Exopack. He noticed that the girl was not looking around, as all the other Na'vi had done before. Even that surprised him.

"So Wa'ey" he began, "what brings a small Eveng in the middle of the night, at the anniversary of the Battle for Vitraya Ramunong, here to this godforsaken place? Got lost? Curiosity about me? Do your parents know you're here?" Ralph was busy with his juice canisters, knowing that no Na'vi would say no to his squeezed Tsang Sui.

Wa'ey took the proffered glass and drank the contents down quickly. She shrugged not an eye about the fruit acid.

"I'm not Eveng, I'm growing up," said Wa'ey. "But you're a Na'vi!" Ralph replied, "You're smaller than I and, I mean, looking at your size, Na'vi women are normally 3.20 meters tall, so almost twice as you." Wa'ey raised her hand to command him silence.

"I'm not a Na'vi, I have no parents, I am not what I look like!" Her voice was still melodic, beautiful, yet serious. Too serious for Ralph's taste, "Then who are you?"

The girl just looked at him with her long golden-green eyes. It was like his mind was an open book for her. Finally she said, "I am Wa'ey" as if this would tell everything.

Ralph let these words sink in his mind while looking more precisely at the girl who sat in front of him. Only now, he realized how much her body had grown, as one could see on first sight. Her face had nothing childish in itself; it was the face of a serious young woman of 20 years perhaps. The rest of her body seemed also too "feminine" for Ralph, as he had originally thought. Could it be that among the Na'vi, some of them inherited a smaller stature? He would have to ask the Omatikaya about it.

"What do you want from me?" he asked Wa'ey. It was the only question he could think of at the moment.

"You wear it in you," she told him "The fire, it is in you!"

" The Omatikaya Tsahik told me something like this a few weeks ago. Only, now, to be honest, I did not know then, of what she was talking and pointing either! "

"You shall not know!" Said the girl across from him, "It would be the end of you!"

"My end?" Ralph asked incredulously, "I do not think so. I will die here on Pandora in the performance of my duties, or end in the mouth of Palululkan. You can place bets on it, so good are the odds! "

"Do not be so sure," said the girl, and then in an instant she was gone.

Ralph fell almost off the chair, but he could catch his blance. "Okay, that is something new," Ralph said, as he reached for his Na'vi liquor to pour a few drops into the juice.

Jake woke up mumbling in his sleepflower to push his beloved Neytiri away from him. He was glad for every second of her presence, but with her elbow in his face, he could not sleep. Jake yawned once hearty and looked at the small clock, which he had built years ago with Rak'nor. Small drawings of different daily activities hade been carved into the wooden disk so that every one of his people could read the time.

Currently the faint shadow of the "pointer" stood before a small little man who jumped out of a leaf. So it was not yet time to get up (to earth time it was only 5:30), but Jake decided nevertheless to leave his sleeping place.

Audible to most ears, he crept through the personal alcove of his family to climb down the Kelutrel quietly.

Yesterday's memorial festival had once again been a "maker of hangovers", Jake knew that when he passed the empty sleep-leaves of his Eveng. Presumably, he would find again somewhere with their friends and girlfriends sleeping under a few trees, but Jake did not want to search for them now. They were old enough to take care of themselves.

Jake passed groups of Na'vi scattered all over the floor, hearty snoring. For him, this sight was nothing special after parties. Concerning Na'vi, they were extremely robust people at drinking and dancing.

He greeted a few Tsamsiyu who had taken the day before at guarding duty and asked them if something had happened in his absence. The Warriors looked worn out when they reported with weary voices of no incidents. Jake knocked one of the elders on the shoulder and muttered something about them to lie down soon. "You all need sleep now more than I do!"

The Olo'eyktan went out into the cool, fresh air to get in the silence of nature a slightly clearer head. It had become his habit after such feasts. He stood on one of the huge Kelutrel roots, his eyes closed, a living statue reading the acts and sounds around him. He heard the rustle of leaves, the distant cry of Ay´Ikran, the roar of the nearby waterfall, the flowing river of blue waters, the slurping sounds of Pa'li drinking the nectar from the forest flowers, the low hum of orchid bees, the chatter of many climbers and the distant crack of branches, someone had stepped on carelessly.

The last sound let Jake´s ears wiggle. He could think of only one person who would make such a noise. Jake dissolved his rigidity and flitted like wildfire to the large bridge root, which served as the entrance to the Omatikaya Kelutrel. Jake called it bridge root, because a branch of the small river flowed beneath it. You could often find Eveng fishing at this place, At least after Jake had shown the Omatikaya many years ago how to fish with a fishing rod. The new fishing method had established itself primarily on the older Omatikaya since they were the ones who were able to muster the patience to wait for hours and still do something productive for the Klan. Moreover, it got the Eveng busy.

However, these thoughts immediately fizzled when Jake saw who was standing on the bridge root. Ralph looked in his full regalia down the root, before he looked up and bowed slightly before Jake. "I see you, Olo'eyktan" "I see you, Ralph," was his polite answer. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, yesterday I had a hangover and a really strange experience,so I have decided to make a hike here to get relatively sober again," Ralph said, his fatigue obvious.

"Have you tried some of Nai'Sha's homemade Kava?" "Unfortunately I have, Jake, unfortunately! Next time I'll dilute it."Jake smiled "It was diluted my friend, the stuff my Taronyu drink would cauterize you inside!" Ralph sighed heavily. "I thought so! How was the ceremony yesterday?"

"Good so far!" Jake replied, "Although I once again don´t know where my Eveng are holed up. Neytiri preaches them always that they should not do the same nonsense as we had done, but ..." Ralph raised his hand to stop the blue giant.

"I've met them and a few other groups on my way over here. Your boy hangs with his tail from a branch and sleeps like an opossum. His friend's aren´t better. Gra'ice is also with them. I ran into Lie'nak, who helped my navigation system, even if she looked pretty down. Eytukan was with her, who, uh ... got a black eye. Earned it probably yesterday, maybe in a bargain! In addition, I have probably seen your daughter´s tail hanging down in the small canopy next to the river!"

"So the usual," Jake muttered with a sigh, "It is better when I wake up the jokers soon before someone else does!" Jake sat down with Ralph on the left side of the huge root: "But you're certainly not here to tell me where my Eveng are?" Jake said, while he meant Ralph with his hand not to lean too far. "Caution, even if the river is slow and the root is only one meter over it I would not jump in there. The riverbed is damn deep!" Ralph nodded. "Okay!. Um, why I´m here to check you out is more like a half and half thing. I want to give you a report and ask for some advice!"

"A report?" Jake asked, whereupon Ralph replied "Something like that, but not much. My operation is progressing well here, apart from the animal attacks. In a few months, my proberockets will be all on their way back to earth and I need to build new one´s. I will be working for the next two years, then I hope that they bring me new proberockets via supplies! "

"That's good," said Jake "Really nice to hear. But there is something else too, right?"

"Yeah, I´ve got a few questions for Neytiri, as Tsahik, of course!" "Of course, is it something about Eywa? Want to know something special?" "No, no. Not such thing, since I got visits by my guards from time to time I can ask such questions sufficiently already. You should have seen Harlon, as I pulled parallels between Platonic cave allegory and Eywa in front of him, he is a true philosopher, I swear! "

"You'll have to speak Na'vi, my friend," Jake smiled, "I'm just a simple Skxawng rubbing three brain cells together occasional!" "Okay, okay!" Ralph said soothingly, "Harlon has formulated the idea so that the Omatikaya will understand it. It is about not just seeing someone from his place, but it also from the position of the other!" "My brain just crumbled, "muttered Jake, what Ralph commented while shaking his head: "Oh please,that´s not so hard to belieeeeeeeeeeeve...?"

For Jake, it was as if time had stopped. First he was sitting with Ralph on the bridge root, then there was this black thing which grabbed Ralph, taking him back to the depths of the river. Ralph´s screams were deafening, certainly would wake up half of Kelutrel.

Jake jumped up as if stung by a tarantula, already with an arrow on his bowstring, aiming at the water, but the river's depth was nearly a continuous dark blue. Jake knew that Ralph was wearing an Exopack and therefore could breathe under water for a short time, but not for long. Jake had no idea what might have pulled the Tawtute in the waterdepths, and he boasted himself that after 20 years of scouting and hunting he know every plant and animal in Omatikaya territory.

Apparently, he had been mistaken.

Jake roared into the sky, using every quantum of power in his lungs "Alarm, predator on the bridgeroot, alarm!" That was all he needed to do, calling for his Tsamsiyu. They knew exactly, that when their Olo'eyktan called for help, it was serious.

Jake did not have to wait a minute, when the first Taronyu and Tsamsiyu arrived with their bows and spears. Although they still were all tired, they were all ready for action. Hul Baon had trained them for such situations, while Jake had organized semi military exercises in the past to sharpen his troops for combat.

In just a few heartbeats, the guards on duty had gathered before him. Other Na'vi, including his Eveng, stumbled dazed out of the forest, awakened by the loud Olo'eyktan´s organ. Neytiri was also among those present. Jake guessed that she had stood up shortly after him, possibly to meditate in the morning. "Ma Jake, what's going on?" asked the Tsahik. Other Na'vi bombed their leader with questions.

"Tsmuke, Tsmukan, Na'vi, please be quiet!" the questioning died instantly "Ralph the Tawtute came a few minutes ago here to Kelutrel seeking Council. I met him here and wanted to ask him why he needs advice, when suddenly a black something pulled him into the river!" Jake pointed to the dark waters" We must help him, or at least drive of this Predator, so near to our Kelutrel he is to dangerous!" The Na'vi murmured their approval on their Olo'eyktan decision, when suddenly ...

The water of the river slowly began to be increasingly restless. The Na'vi noticed this of course. Anyone who had no weapon was escorted away by a few Taronyu, brought back like the still too inexperienced Eveng in the safety of the Kelutrel. The Tsamsiyu remained on the bridgeroot, directing their arrows at the flowing waters. Then all hell broke lose.

The scene that played out before her eyes was more than grotesque for Nai'Sha. First, they noticed only the stronger presence of water bubbles on a point not far from the bridgeroot, but then something broke through the water, a long black thing that seemed like a thick snake. The Tsamsiyu already aimed their arrows at the huge thing.

"Do not shoot!" One of them suddenly exclaimed, "Look up there!" Nai'Sha looked more closely at what the thing seemed to swing. The silhouette was very familiar.

Almost 20 meters above the road Ralph hung in the air, carried by the strange gray-black thing whose skin seemed to constantly changing it´s color. Ralph seemed to swear wild and fidgeting, but he could not free himself from the grip of his tormentor.

All Na'vi were shocked. "He will not survive," said one of the Tsamsiyu, "How can he breathe under water so long?" wondered another. Nobody knew what to do against such a foe. They would not shoot if they ran the risk of hitting Ralph, but they had to do something soon, or Ralph would be smashed. Other snake-like things without heads came out of the water to touch even more of Ralph´s body. Now they could hear his screams, as the strange creatures was moving back into the water.

The arrow was unexpected. Nai'Sha looked back to the direction it had come from and saw her Sempul as he sank another arrow in one of the odd snakes. Their Sah'Nok had put on the old bow of her family and aimed it at the creatures in the water. "Shoot into the water Shoot the tentacles, NOW!" cried her Sempul.

The Na'vi do not needed to listen any longer.

Firing with deadly precision the Tsamsiyu shot their arrows into the water or on the "tentacles" as their Olo'eyktan had called the strange snakes. Wave after wave of arrows went down on the water creature, but it did not seem to give up, but instead it pulled the screaming Ralph back in the, probably the creatures blood, black colored water.

Ralph appeared on the surface again, still wrapped in a tentacle. "Let go you damn you slimy jellyfish," he roared. Nai'Sha and everyone else could clearly see how Ralph repeatedly rammed his combat knife with brute force into the creatures flesh.

The Na'vi on the bridge shouted abusive chants against the creature, others called to Eywa that the creature may spare him. Still others cheered at Ralph to swim over to them. Dozens submitted their hands already to pull him out of the water.

However, the monster did not play along. Apparently, it saw a potential prey in Ralph. It was clear to all that this was not his thinking, as his curses about "Stinking jellyfish" or "stupid mollusc" made space for rougher curses like "fucking octopus" and "rotten octopus". This seemed to be effective, because the tentacles released him suddenly.

"Now Ralph, over to us," roared Rak'nor who stand beside Nai´sha. Gra'ice also fell in Rak'nors call´s, just like the rest of the Na'vi, shouting at the swimming Tawtute in the water to get to safety.

"It's not over yet!" Ralph shouted at the Na'vi on the bridge root "Here he comes!" As if on cue, some tentacles came out of the water again and went straight to Ralph. However, this time he seemed to be ready for it, because although one of the tentacles began to wrap him up again, he fought with all his strength.

All those present were able to watch as the little Tawtute drew his combat knife through the flesh of his enemy. Ralph boxed on one of the approaching tentacles and braced himself against the monstrous power of the opponent "Back with you in your pit of hell, you slimy discharge with eight arms," roared Ralph. With final force, he separated a tentacle from its main body, but still wrapped in it. Immediately the other tentacles withdrew, the last one gave Ralph a blow that almost carried him out of the water.

Nevertheless, the Na'vi were jubilant about his victory as countless blue arms pulled the Tawtute on the safe areas of the bridge root. Jake, Neytiri, Nai'Sha, Rak'nor and many others circled him in awe.

Ralph itself looked bad. His skin had hundreds of small cuts, his clothes were wet and torn almost completely, but everything else was allright. He stood panting in front of the assembled crowd, still the combat knife in his hand, but he was grinning like an idiot, completely ignoring the severed tentacle still wrapped around him.

"What in Eywa's radiant beauty was that?" Jake asked. " I have never seen such a creature before!"

"Even I do not know this creature species," said the Tsahik "Tell us Ralph, what happened?"

Ralph lifted his mask briefly to let the remaining water out. After his Exopack was back in right place, he finally said: "Well, I just hade a nice chat with the Olo'eyktan when suddenly that damn tentacle wrapped around me and pulled me into the deep, and I'm not lying when I say that there are some damn deeps down your river. So while I'm there pulled down to a pair of yellow eyes, I see the rest of the creature, a giant octopus! "

A murmur went through the ranks of the Na'vi. Neytiri whispered to Jake, "Ma Jake, what is an Ock'topus?" The Olo'eyktan replied: "Aquatic lifeforms that once exised on the Tawtute world. They have a soft body, are very smart and have eight to ten arms. Legends told something about individuals that were so big they were capable to pull gigantic ships down the water!"

"Exactly!" Ralph agreed with him "That's the Pandora version down there. I think the head is a bit of armored. Nevertheless, the cattle is huge, you've seen his tentacles! "

"How did you come back up?" asked Rak'nor.

"Well," replied Ralph, "I punched the stupid cephalopods in one of his eyes, that has made him even angrier. It really wanted to take me apart before his eyes! "

"I heard the octopus on Earth have always been curious," said Jake, but Ralph gave him a look that was anything but nice.

"For me, curiosity has its limits. My anatomy is my business. Moreover, I definitely do not let me wrap up by something like cattle. If this oversized amoeba tries something like that again, he can say goodbye to more than one tentacle!" With utmost exertion, he drew the remaining tentacles, its suckers still stuck on his body, from selfsame. That action gave Ralph another extremely painful collection of wounds, but he was damn happy getting rid of that huge thing.

The young man weighed the huge mass of meat slowly in both hands, then looked up to the Na'vi "I know this question is certainly stupid after all that has happened in the last quarter of minutes, but what the heck. Anyone like squid for breakfast? "

The perplexed silence of those present was almost as deafening as the laughter that followed. Jake and some other Na'vi took the huge piece of meat, while Nai'Sha picked the surprised Ralph up like a toddler.

"Before you go anywhere," she said, "You are going to our healers!"


	4. More Adventures on Pandora

**More Adventures on Pandora**

"So that I understand you correctly, you tried to grind my Tsmuke, my Tsmuke, on her tail to your hammock, so you could offer yourself to her as a pillow?" Rak'nor sounded more than amused. His stomach still hurt from laughing. Beside him Harlon and Miklas made faces while Eytukan averted his half swollen face from them.

It has been three days since the party and still he was mentally down. He had tried to keep up appearances that he had crashed against a tree while drunk, but Nai'Sha had once again done everything to naught his efforts.

Nai'Sha.

He still could not be angry with her.

The four young Na'vi were on their way back from a successful hunt. Each of them had a captured Yerik thrown over the shoulders. They had to bring the heavy hexapods quickly back to Kelutrel, predators were always on hunters heels when bloody prey was transported. Hunts were always quiet until the killed prey was on its way back to kelutrel, then the Taronyu began to gossip with each other as the washerwoman. These rituals were as old as Na'vi culture and would not change over the next thirty thousand years.

They had first talked about the appearance of the strange creature which had almost crushed Ralph the Tawtute, then they returned to friendly jokes, in principle about the events taking place in a few months, the taming of their first Ikran and the clans initiation rites which would follow.

Miklas and Harlon, who had both tamed their Ikran´s a few years ago, subjected Rak'nor and Eytukan especially with the terrible parts of the trials a potential candidate had to pass for the rank of full Taronyu.

They told the two younger ones devised nonsense, cackling about the anxious faces of their friends.

After his appointed as Olo'eyktan, Jake hade done no major changes to clan live. He had only set a minimum age of 18 years for the participants a Iknimaya, to lower risks. Since this decision, no Omatikaya had failed over the past 20 years in trying to tame a Ikran. The deadly consequences were gone so well.

The only real change was hidden safely before the younger ones. It should be a surprise for the candidates when suddenly the Olo'eyktan on his Toruk would show up behind a thundering rock to chase the young men playfully. Only Tsahik knew that this idea had come from Toruk itself and Jake was more than willing to let her continuously her will.

Yes, the four had joked wild on this and other things until they came to their last glitches at the festival. Harlon, who led a happy single life without a mate and thus had no reason to get drunk in front of the women, executed in great detail how his older Tsmukan had slurred Lie'nak for a serenade, before the assembled troops, of course.

In his condition, he had obviously not noticed that he had sung to a tree while Lie'nak stood behind him shaking her head.

But Miklas knew to noose himself out of embarrassment, because of the Olo'eyktan´Itan. With Raknor he had a suitable victim for himself. "I swear by my ancestors," he laughed, "that you almost licked Gra'ice face of her head. Or you wanted to crush her with your embrace. Probably both!" Rak'nor it had nothing to reply, so he only growled. They would not believe him anyway, about Gra'ice beeing starter.

And they both had been filled. The next day, after all, had started with a huge heap of mutual apologies.

Therefore, at the end Eytukan was the last victim of embarrassing disclosures. How embarrassing it all had been. Miklas, Harlon and Rak'nor left out any part of what they could remember. Their friend was a member of the horseclans, all together hard drinking people, but Nai'Sha's self-made had the potential of turning hard lumps to babbling idiots. A babbling idiot who had to explain next day a huge slap in the face in front of the smirking Olo'eyktan.

"So dude, what did my Sempu say to you that you look so evil, since we started 4 hours from home?" asked Rak'nor with a mile-wide grin. Eytukan looked at him after an eternity of bitterness on their march. "Do yourself a favor and ask him yourself," he muttered, his eyes watching his feet.

Rak'nor leaned over to his two other companions to whisper them his father response "Well people, I've already done that, and guess what Sempu told him, how to really show girls your feelings after you grabbed their tail! And now Eytukan is upset because nothing has worked out of it in the last days!" The three friends burst into laughter, while Eytukan tried to ignore it.

"Getting love advice from Toruk Makto, I really don´t know now who he is poorer Angsik, you or Nai'Sha?" Harlon laughed uproariously, while better distributing the weight of his prey on his shoulders. His Tsmukan followed .

"Right, now it makes sense for me why our Tsahik always taught the girls in the women´s area of Kelutrel. Neytiri knows the tricks of our Olo'eyktan in and out, no offense Rak'nor, but I'm pretty sure that she has been warned Nai'Sha, from Sah'Nok to Ite. Your chances of going to end up with her are all against you, friend Eytukan. Lie'nak told me once, that the Tsahik´s daughter chooses her husband all on her own, and not vice versa. Tough luck old chap! "

While Eytukan still muttered to himself and his three companions amused about him delicious, the group finally reached the root bridge to Kelutrel. Several Tsamsiyu stood guard, watching the strange creature that still swam in the river. The animal showed no hostilities or other aggressive behavior, a sign that the countless poison arrows, which still stuck in the body of the monster had not missed at least its numbing effect.

It was already afternoon when some guests arrived. Harlon and Miklas, who returned with their Ikran-mounts from flight training with 9 older Taronyu saw them first.

Meanwhile, Eytukan and Rak'nor where struggling to deduct the animal skins of their prey with a group of teenagers, under the guidance of the elderly master butcher of course, when they heard the Na'vi welcome calls for the friends, which was passed on from the outpost trees and repeated already by the Tsamsiyu. A little later, the first visitors came into view; encircled by a cluster of curious Na'vi.

Three Na'vi women whose elaborate body painting, and their maintenance of shell necklaces immediately identified them as inhabitants of the coasts. All three were of great age, Tsahik's of their clans, as Eytukan suspected from their appearance. The amount of wildly speaking Na'vi went silent when Rak'nors Sempul landed with his own Ikran Fun'dabold beside the weathered mounts the visitors.

This, of course, was the answer for the Olo'eyktan´s absence this morning.

Jake raised his hands to the audience to silence his people. "Omatikaya, I have the great honor to welcome Kalea, Tsahik the coastjumper clan, Jil'anie, Tsahik of the windsurferclan, and Mai Teyni, Tsahik of the windcheater clan here in our humble Kelutrel!" The presented matriarchs bowed respectfully contrary to the Omatikaya´s applause. The Olo'eyktan reaffirmed one of his hands, and automatically peace returned.

"I have visited their clans today to ask for help because of the strange creature recently inhabiting the nearby river. The venerable Tsahik's have immediately offered their help to aid us in this matter. As long as they are here, our home will be their home." The amount of those present murmured respectfully and then divided to let through Neytiri, in her official Tsahik robes, accompanied by her three pupils Gra'ice, Nai'Sha and Li'nan.

The four Tsahik's and three novices exchanged greetings of mutual respect before the elders turned to Jake and whispered something inaudible to the crowd. He nodded and raised his voice:"have anyone of you seen Ra'lph today?" Everyone present looked around a bit quizzically, then turned to their neighbors whether they had seen the strange Tawtute or not.

The only one who spoke up was Eytukan: "My Olo'eyktan, I saw him this morning just after sunrise. The healers were about to lock him back in his cab because he, despite his injuries wanted to go out again." Jake laughed easily with some others about this remark. "So the usually, eh? Well, bring him here. And tell him he should take it easy, or I'll have his alcove guarded by an Ikran, as I would with any Tsamsiyu who will not listen to our healers!" This comment drew the crowd a little more violent laughter.

The joke was that originally Neytiri had applied this method 14 years ago on Jake himself after a hunting accident where he broke his upper arm to get him three weeks cold. Mo'at, which was still alive, had marveled at the ruthlessness of her Ite.

Eytukan rushed like a whirlwind into the alcove of the healers, where the ancients as well as sick and injured were treated and cared for. The area where Ra'lph sat was easy to find, after all, it was the only alcove, where a healer armed with a knife stood guard. "Hey Ra'lph, your type is required!" Eytukan shouted across the small hall.

Ralph's face lit up like a Cheshire cat, when he heard this!

Nai'Sha and her friends stood quietly behind the four Tsahik's, with the highest interest on the great river creature. Her Sah'Nok has told the newcomers of the events two days ago, but the three Tsahik's of the coastal-people had not believed her. However, when the creature slipped one of it´s tentacles out of the water to get his food, an adult Yerik held up by a Taronyu, they had revised their opinion. Now they were all waiting eagerly for the Tawtute´s arrival, who brought this whole affair into rolling.

Ralph finally emerged, Nai'Sha was very proud to finally be able to pronounce his name correctly, accompanied by Eytukan. That caused Nai'Sha a stitch, and she growled already dangerously in the direction of the young man. As Eytukan noticed this, he knocked timidly on Ralph´s shoulder, only to disappear with a cursory nod.

Nai'Sha narrowed her eyes in the direction of Li'nan and Gra'ice to stall every comment on their part on the spot, but strangely, both seemed very interested in their featherchains. No one want´s to be the target of Nai'Sha anger.

"Ite" Neytiri's voice was urgent "Bring the Tawtute forward!" Nai'Sha bowed slightly as main response before she smiled at Ralph and led him before the waiting Tsahik's.

As Ralph stood before the matriarchs, he went to his knees and bowed low with his right hand on his heart. "I see you, Tsahik's of your clans. It is a great honor to meet you," he said in flawless Na'vi. The three older women seemed a little surprised, but repeated the neutral greeting.

Kalea became the first to speak: "So you're the last Tawtute, walking on our home? You gotta be kidding me?" With these words, she stabbed Ralph, who did not flinch, with her ritual needle into the chest. The emergence of a swelling drop of blood was collected by the needle widths, then licked it briefly "No Tsamsiyu, no Vrrtep" Kalea handed her needle to, Jil'anie, who continued to smell on it "Brave, but concealed in the heart. A deep hole in his soul!" she relayed the needle to Wai Teyni, who held the bloody object behind an unpolished crystal, considering the light passing through. "Eywa is with you, she trusts your judgment!" She gave Kalea the needle back and looked at Ralph thoroughly. "Toruk Makto told us about your adventures!" Was all she said.

"Okay, okay, so you know a lot about me. Nice for you, so why, Neytiri, am I here again?" "This Tsahik's," said Neytiri, who knew Ralphs directness all too well "Are residents from the coastlines of the eastern sea. They can give us information about the creature that attacked you!" "Well that's fine, I would be happy to know the story of this squid!" Ralph looked Tsahik's expectantly.

Kalea cleared her throat before speaking, "What you've woken Skxawng, we call Pay'Toruk (last water-shadow). Such beings are among the oldest creatures of Eywa and deserve a lot of respect from us. Our Taronyu chase them by Ikran when Pay'Toruk are fishing on the surface for small birds! "

"They are usually the size of an average male, but there are legends of larger specimens," Wai Teyni continued. "In our oldest songs, it is said that some of them are older than the time of the first songs. They sleep in the depths of the sea, rarely come so close to the sea's surface, but only if Eywa requires it! "

"Then this giant octopus could have been here for thousands of years and the Na'vi have not noticed? How is this possible?" Ralph asked incredulously. "I mean, this thing is almost 50 feet long, how do he got room in the small river next to Kelutrel?"

Here Neytiri had a reply ready. "My husband told me once about such a creature in the Tawtute´s world, as I heard it again from Ra'lph. These beings can hide because of their soft bodies in every little crack. Does this fit also on Pay'Toruk?" The last question she had addressed to the other three Tsahik's.

"Yes, and it is one of our Eveng´s game to look for the little Pay'Toruk submerged among rocks. You must know, Mo'at'ite, these beings are very amazing for us." replied Jil'anie.

Satisfied, Neytiri turned back to Ralph "When ma Jake was younger, he often used to dive deeply into the river with other clansmen. He told me that our river goes deeper than you might think and the riverbed itself is coverd by many small holes and caves. An animal of Pay'Toruk's dimensions could hide down there easily! "

"All right, so the squid lives down there with no problems! Why did he fish only ME of the bridgeroot? I gave him no reaon to attack me!" Ralph sounded a little angry. "And what shall we do with him anyway, now that we know what he is?" He asked,"I can hardly imagine that someone can make Tsahaylu with something that big without getting crushed at the same time."

"Why do we not allow Pay'Toruk to give the answers by himself?" Li'nan asked. That comment was appreciative for glances from the matriarchs: "It is a creature of Eywa. We can talk to him!" "Yeah, and if it wants to live here, we should take it as a part of our clan!" Nai'Sha added. Also Gra'ice gave her approval: "It would be an honor to have such a wise creature as a friend!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I think this is still a Stupid idea," muttered Ralph, who stood with the other Na'vi women on the shore, "What if he still wants to kill me? To Eywa's sake, I have cut off a piece of one of his tentacles. Nobody can forget something like that! "

"You have too little faith in Eywa," murmured Kalea, who stood behind him, "Try to see," And with those words they began a ritual that Ralph had never seen before, and he had seen a few smaller ones. The Tsahik's and their students sat down at the edge of the riverbed and plunged their braids into the water. Between each Tsahik sat one of the students who touched their masters now on their shoulders. These movements got copied from the older women and Neytiri.

Then all seven began with a, for Ralph completely incomprehensible, monotonous chant, in which the Na´vi´s bodies rocked gently back and forth as they tried to imitate the water´s wave motions. First Ralph understood nothing at all, none of his books about Pandora described such a ritual.

However, when the water suddenly began to rumble in front of him, Ralph knew what those women had in mind.

Almost explosively, and soaking up the bone wetting every person in ten meters radius, from Ralph and the Tsahik's to the Tsamsiyu on the bridgeroot to a group of craftsmen and women on the other side of the river, popped the octopus out of the water.

Ralph took a few steps back in the now damp earth, as he was aware of the creatures size. Apart from the tentacles of the octopus, who apparently seemed to have 18 of them, it´s vast, sack-shaped head stuck 15 meters out of the water. The color of the animal was impossible to figure because his skin color changed within a few seconds.

In appearance, the octopus was very similar to it´s earth´n pedants, with two exceptions. Firstly, it had more arms and thick, horny scales that covered the animal with kind of armor and not just a green pair of eyes, it had three of those. Nothing special, Ralph had expected of Pandora's environment.

No, under the most obvious difference from that monster and an earth-squid was the presence of two huge "Tswin´s", as the Na'vi called the nerve end-braids of the animals, which were still submerged in the water.

The sight of the mighty Kraken captivated Ralph, so he did not notice the Tsahik's have ended her ritual. Only the touch of Neytiri's palm brought Ralph back to reality.

"Pay'Toruk expressed his apology, Ra'lph, Tawtute Itan." Neytiri said with her beautiful voice, the wetness of her body completely ignoring "He is very old, but his curiosity about all beings is still so strong as in the first day. Pay'Toruk hopes that you will forgive him! "

Ralph nodded and walked slowly forward, observed by the other Na'vi on the shore, where one of the arms of the Pay'Toruk laid very near the water. "Well, old chap, I'm sorry that I have pricked you. It will certainly never happen again. So what you are saying, Peace?" Just uut of habit Ralph held his left arm in the direction of the tentacle. As it would understand the implication and nature of Ralph's words, the tentacle crawled slowly forward and carefully wrapped his left hand. "Well, I knew you understand what I'm saying!" Ralph chuckled while he reached with his other hand forward to pull an old, broken arrow out of the thick tentacle. "Now we have to see that you come out of your status as a pin cushion."

When she saw this with the others, Nai'Sha prodded her Sah'Nok briefly, thereby whispering in her ear, "They're funny, this Tawtute. A minute ago, he still whishes Pay'Toruk the worst fate, and a minute later, he pulls the arrows out of him! "  
"You should have seen your Sempul when he was a young man," murmured Neytiri "He and Ra'lph are Skxawng as anyone could be!"

"You laugh," "No, I do not!" "But, you're laughing! I heard it clearly!" "Why should I laugh?" "Maybe because I´m soaked wet to the bone and my knees are shivering because of it?" "Why would I laugh about that?" "Rak'nor, stop it!" "Stop what?" "That!" "What about it?" "Rak'nor!" Gra'ice." "Rak'nor!" "Gra'ice." "Rak'nor!" "Gra ... hey, Wait a minute, I ..." Rak'nor came no further because Gra'ice bowed forward to seal the loose mouth of her friend with a kiss. Gra'ice clothes were still soaked in water from the communicate ritual with Pay Toruk, but it didn´t stop her to hug the Olo'eyktan´s Itan very wild.

Nai'Sha who had sat next to the two watching their banter growled in the direction of her Tsmukan. She then charged the fireplace and removed from the two Skxawng. "Not even too good to smooch in front of the half-tribe! Eywa, what have I done to deserve such a Tsmukan?" Nai'Sha angrily kicked a few stones of the tree, just to make her anger some air.

Some of the little stones hit several Tsamsiyu at another campfire, but none of them stood up to reprimand Nai'Sha. Only their Tsahik and in very rare cases the Olo'eyktan were able to do something like this. No one else in the Omatikaya Klan stood in the path of Nai'Sha and her anger.

It was not a night for her to be angry. The communication ritual with Pay'Toruk had gone very well. Now the Omatikaya could be proud of the fact, that one of Eywa's oldest creatures joined their clan! And for what? In exchange for permission to live in the flows of their blue-water river and some occasional feedings! Now Pay'Toruk, Ralph had named him Nemo, swam in one of the side arms of the river, where a few Evi were occupied in tickling his tentacles.

Since the affair with Pay'Toruk had been solved so easily, the Na'vi again had a very good reason for a rollicking Supper and the guests enjoyed the Clans hospitality proved to them. The three Tsahik's sat at the greatest campfire with her Sah'Nok and her Sempul, discussing something about a visit at Vitraya Ramunong, a possibility rarely offered to the three guests.

At another campfire sat Ralph himself, surrounded by a dozen Na'vi of all ages listening to his words. Apparently, Ralph told them again on of his ancient Tawtute stories, which he seemed to know dozens of them. Nai'Sha wondered if she sat down with him and would ask him to tell her again of the "Odyssey", an old Tawtute song about a Tsamsiyu who had to undergo 10 years of wandering around in the world only to return to his true love.

However, Nai'Sha dismissed the thought, as she Lie'nak with Miklas saw at Ralph´s campfire, casually listening. Nai'Sha hissed again and turned away from the place, to leave the fire lighted area under the Kelutrel. Just too many Na'vi in love, for her taste. Sempul would howl in despair when in a few years the next wave of mated pairs would come over him.

"Not in party mood?" asked Harlon, who appeared behind her. The Taronyu seemed to have sat quietly on one of the smaller Kelutrel roots of. Nai'Sha had not noticed him, despite the light-giving forest. It was just scary how Harlon could merge within the forest´s shadows.

"You must say…," she murmured a bit too hard "I can think of more than 20 girls who will mate immediately with you, if you would deign and select one of them" "Hey, I'm enjoying life as a loner!" Harlon said defensively. Nai'Sha saw that he was wearing his full equipment for hunting, of which he seemed never to part "And a connection is not possible for me! Not the way things are now! "

Nai'Sha sat next to Harlon "So will you still follow the advice of my Sempul?" "Nai'Sha, your Sempul was a great Tsamsiyu among his former Tawtute people and now he's the greatest Tsamsiyu among the Na'vi. He has tamed Toruk! Who am I to ignore his advice?" Harlon said.

"The Olo'eyktan has told all of us. Who wants to be Tsamsiyu must be Taronyu with 5 years experience, only then our Olo'eyktan trains you to become a true Tsamsiyu. You know the trials that your Sempul had forged for the peers. Only with the ones with true will to become Tsamsiyu, will succeed in the last test! But until then, until I will face your Sempul in battle, until then I have to prepare, until then nothing should stand between my way and my goal! Certainly no Na'vi I could fall in love! A failure on my heavy path is synonymous with death, and I can and will not inflict the pain of loose on any possible partner! I hope you understand this, Nai'Sha! "

Nai'Sha nodded thoughtfully about the words just said. Harlon was always pragmatic and direct in his opinion, unlike Miklas, who seemed happy as Taronyu with his simple life. Nai'Sha rose from her seat and looked in Harlons orange-yellow eyes, "if you really think, what you just have told me, then, uh, may I ask you for some advice, too?"

"And that from the future Tsahik!" Chuckled Harlon "But order, please! It is about Eytukan, am I right?" Nai'Sha nodded "Well, I can not tell you alot. Actually, you two should immediately made yourself a day and howl excuses against each other. But with two stubborn skulls like you I expect something to happen in 10,000 years only."

Nai'Sha infuriated at his mouth of sheer outrage, but Harlon, who was afull head taller and more muscular than her, stared her down with a disparaging look "your temperament will not really help you right now, you know it's true. Go, go right now to our Pa'li stables where Eytukan has crawled for some time, and come to terms with him, or Eywa may help me, I will put both of you back together with any violence that is neccessary!"

However, Harlon only spoke with hot air; Nai'Sha had disappeared over the hills towards the Pa'li stables. "I have to thank Eywa". murmured the young Taronyu "The future Tsahik is certainly much wiser than she believes of herself" Harlon looked skyward and saw a small Atokirina, gently bouncing up and down in the wind. "Eywa, I promise you, as soon as I am Tsamsiyu, I will mate with the first woman who considers me worthy of her!"

While the future Tsamsiyu was absorbed in his thoughts, Nai'Sha entered a few minutes later the large Pa'li stables her Clan called his own. The stables were nothing more than a large tree root hollowed out and smothered with dry grass. There stood many pitchers with nectar for the Pa'li and two small fires that warmed the stables during rainy seasons and donated a bit more light.

Actually, this place was much more like a resting place the Na'vi had offered the Pali, who were freely incoming and outgoing, but the animals had become sedentary. It was a beneficial situation for both riders and animals.

Eytukan sat in the middle of their large stables with one of the older Pa'li he gently stroked. The animal had broken three of its four front legs a week ago and was now here under his care. Nai'Sha could clearly see that Eytukan had just been there to change the bandages. As Nai'Sha approached, he looked up, "I see you," he said without emotion.

"And I see you, Eytukan Fimlo'itan, rider of the plains!" Nai'Sha walked up to him, until both faced each other. For an eternity, they only watched. Then, at once, they began to speak:

"Listen, we have to talk about what has happened over the…!" They looked again toxic at each other, only to return to chatter in stereo: "Okay, so, I've behaved like an idiot, I should not a have slapped you in your face / I should not have packed you at the tail!"

Both blinked at each other. How was it possible that they had said the same thing at the same time?

"Okay," Nai'Sha finally mumbled "Truce for the time being! Satisfied?" "I had hoped we could again ..." but Eytukan stopped frustrated. "I think I prefer to let things as they are for now!" Nai'Sha nodded "Just control yourself with my homemade alcohol!" Her voice was still quiet. Eytukan smiled weakly.

"Do you expect now that I'll fall around your neck?" "Do I look like my Tsmukan? Eytukan, you should know me better!" She looked him up from head to toe. "What?" asked the young Na'vi immediately.

"You look like Sempul, in his first riding lessons. Sah'Nok has shown me over Tsahaylu. You are as nasty as he was back then!" Nai'Sha allowed herself to giggle. "When you're done with the Pa'li, go to the river and take a cold shower. Then you finally go to dinner, you look hungry! "

She had turned away from the young Na'vi as he suddenly said, "Uh, okay, I'll do everything you say, just, uh, where are you going?" Nai'Sha turned around and looked directly into his eyes. "What I will go to the healers alcove and get some ointment for your face!" and gone she was.

Eytukan smiled slightly at the idea of being cared for by Nai'Sha, but it had distinct advantages. She would then not so of kick him on his head!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"This is video Log No. 17, located in Hells Gate airfield ruin, 11:34 local time, Pandora Stalker Ralph reporting. First of all, the usual, the local fauna and flora still fails in trying to eat me, though it was pretty damn close the last few days. Oh, hello Lie'nak, make yourselfe comfortable, I've got to finish this now. Where was I, oh yeah, uh probe rocket No. 18 will be launched in the next few days, but before I want to go to an area that is known by the Na'vi as Lake Tanhi, located about 87 miles from Hells Gate. The water plants there have some fine healing properties, so I was told. I asked Neytiri for permission to visit the lake and she has agreed to me utterly incomprehensible. Probably just because I have asked. There are supposedly a lot trees of voices there, so it is a holy place! "

"What are you doing there?" Lie'nak asked in Na'vi, while she came behind Ralph into view of the camera. "Why are you talking in the language of Tawtute with this machine?" Ralph turned slightly in his chair and replied in Na'vi: "It is called video recording. I speak in this unit to record my picture and voice. Then I send it via remote transmitter and satellites back to Earth. I told my people just about my life here on Pandora!" He turned back towards the camera and chattered on in English:

"Sorry guys for the short break, but Lie'nak, the Na'vi behind me wanted to know just what a V is log. She is one of my watchers and an artisan in training; I think she is going to become one of the best bow makers in the whole clan. She is here today because of some slightly interest in the workings of my gear. Hm, wait a moment ... "Ralph turned back to Lie'nak.

"Hey?" he asked, "Do you want to talk something into my Video Log? So far I have only the sarcastic remarks from our Olo'eyktan on Video Log 16." "What should I say?" asked the Na'vi "I can not even speak your people's language!" "Oh, never mind, the boys and girls can receive the Na'vi all that stuff!" "Well, But I will not do it willingly, "she said.

Lie'nak had just subjected Ralphs bow to a detailed examination, now she put it back on the working bench. She got down on her knees before the, for her, so foreign camera. Due to its size, she was now at eye level withit. Ralph motioned her where to look. Then she started to speak with clear high-Na'vi: "Hello friends of Tawtute Ra'lph, unfortunately I can not tell you that I see you, but I think you can see me. I am Lie'nak, Ite of Yomi and Sva'hena and Craftswoman for the Omatikaya. I want to say that I am glad that your people have learned to see our world a little bit. Eywa watch over your ways! "

So it was already up to let Ralph further talk in his Tawtute language," So you Xeno-linguists, the translation comes nicely with the next message. Until then I remain your human hamster on duty, video log END! "

Ralph pushed the "send" button, then he leaned back and looked at Lie'nak. "I am sorry because of this formality just before you came in, but I'm encouraged from home to report at least once a week. Whatever! Moreover, how do you like that thing? "Ralph pointed to his bow.

"That's okay, we all have our duties. Regarding your question, this bow is, how should I say, something unusual for me, but the work is good. While not as strong as the wood of our Kelutrel, yet supple and beautifully balanced. What kind of material is it?" Lie'nak asked, while putting Ralph's bow again beside his quiver.

"Whoa, there it gets complicated. This bow has a core of tough cartilage cultured in a laboratory, which has been enhanced with a few layers of carbon fibers. It´s much like a Na'vi´s bone, spinningable and extremely stable. The few woods of the earth would have been pretty fast rotten by the wetness of Pandoras climate." Ralph admitted, meanwhile clearing away some crafts and food remnants from his table next to the camera to somewhat soften the impression of a bachelor pad.

"And, how is the clan actually doing? You all got used to your newest member, in the last two weeks?" Ralph asked mischievous, but Lie'nak, who inspected some half-decomposed transport probes replied dryly,"Oh, Nimal's Ite is a good girl, barely screams, never wakes the Kelutrel from sleep, crawls less often at any knots, and ..." "Uh, I'm happy for Nimal that everything went well, but my question was about your BIGGEST member!"

Lie'nak looked questioningly at him: "Nemo? Oh HIM, there are no problems, except that he blackens quite a few people now and then. But hey, we haven´t had such an abundant source of ink-colors for long time since Gali has found these painting worms. In addition, since he is there no more Nantang trust to go to our river. What is new at your place?"

"Oh, there is not much to tell, the same routine as always. Wake up to an Ikran´s call, go out, pick fruit, eat, run away before Nantang, store equipment, shower, go back out, collecting, running from predators or other things. Then pack sample, warm the day before yesterday´s meal, go to the bathroom, drawing, tape wounds, go to sleep. Unlike with you, right?"

Lie'nak looked up from the small drill that looked like a toy in her hands "If you mean Nai'Sha and Eytukan, you're right. Eywa, the two are like night and day. And then her Tsmukan, delicious how he makes himself a Gav'tinx (a small, clumsy rodent, the Pandoran form of a field mouse) for Gra'ice amusement. In a few months, and Eytukan and he will leave for Iknimaya and then" Lie'nak laughed mischievously "…then fun really begins! "

Ralph raised his head a little "Do you think I can climb up there too with my stuff?" Lie'nak laughed: "Miklas has wondered whether you could have such an idea. He, uh, has been walking the path before; he might give you directions if you are interested!" "Hey, that would be really great; I'll keep the info in mind! Nevertheless, now something completely different, more an issue for you!" He got up from his seat and went to one of his many storage cabinets, to take out something very huge.

As Ra'lph unwrapped the subject to one-third of its size, Lie'nak saw immediately what it was. It was the remnant of an Angsik hammer, weathered and marked in many places by predator tracks. "Where did you get that from?' "Old Unobtanium mine! The Angsikboys do their rutting fights there.A few weeks ago there a bull got caught pretty hard so had to wait until the Nantang had gnawed him of to the bone."

Ralph turned the broken hammer horn piece with a grunt before Lie'nak on the ground, as if he presented her goods for sale "My instructors on Earth told me, that you make your hunting-knifes out of claw´s and such horn pieces. Would you mind to show me, how you do it?"

Lie'nak shook her head: "No, you're not yet Omatikaya and I no master who can teach. I'm sorry!" Ralph smile fainted as he began to understood her situation "well, and what if I give you this block of horn? I mean, you rarely get something this big to work on?"

Now he had Lie'nak on the heel, because what he said was absolutely true. The Na'vi used to gather the Horn fragments of Angsik from the forests floor, to make their extremely sharp hunting knifes out of them. The value of one such knives could be weight in a large number of Yerik. A piece so big like that one the Tawtute was presenting her was invaluable for all professional craftsmen and craftswomen.

"I have to ask Master Fen` tu!" Lie'nak said slowly "In the next few years many Eveng will begin their training as Taronyu, it would be nice to have something for them in reserve! What would fall for you? "Ralph reached to one of his countless stacks of paper to show Lie'nak one of his paintings," I already have a sketch. With size comparison to a Na'vi. If you tell me what you could do about it, we would be quit! "

Lie'nak looked incredulous at the piece of paper in her huge hands "This is something nobody has ever made among the Na'vi, it would require a lot of skill, much time and extreme patience, at least seven months. What you are asking is very difficult! "

"But it would be possible," Ralph said firmly "Especially for a young craftswoman who can thus prove her skills!" "Eywa, I think you overestimate me and my abilities Ra'lph, I can not ..." "I would not know who else could do it!" Ralph said firmly.

Lie'nak sighed, "All right, I'll talk to the master, but do not expect too much. We have to come frequently to break up these chunks into smaller fragments, and the remaining work will certainly take a long time. You owe me a big favor for sure! "

"But of course!" Ralph chuckled audibly. "How can I repay my debt?"

Lie'nak silently pointed at Ralph's workbench, where, besides all the wrenches, hammers, etc. stood a potted plant. It was a tiny native tree, still in bonsai size, nothing more. Despite that, it was non the less an Atokirina´s offspring.

Ralph immediately understood "The little one belongs to you," he said happily, "I wanted to plant him around here anyway!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The night on Pandora was always a pretty sight, so infinitely mysterious and reassuring. Ralph was showing awe to the huge plant life surrounding him, pleased with his last collecting trips. He really admired the surrounding nature and her strength.

Particularly her strength.

Jungle had conquered Hells Gate step by step in the last 20 years. During night, its buildings looked like mountains made of colors, so bright were the different plants that covered every square inch of the building walls.

On such evenings, when no rain was expected, Ralph spent some time outside of his habitat, to let loose of day´s events. He usually sat silent outside the entrance to his "home", equipped only with Exopack and simple clothes, where he tried to observe the animal inhabitants of Hell's Gate in their night activities.

While Ralph watched a small Gav'tinx standing on two legs trying to roll a Jabjubby fruit with his four little arms away, he recalled day´s events.

Lie'nak had left a few hours ago with Miklas and Harlon, who had helped her to carry the remains of the Angsikhorn and the little Atokirina seedling back to Kelutral. Ralph was glad that she had decided to help him, even though he was not sure if she did this for him or just for the challenge of the craft. He was sure in the future Lie'nak would make something similar for the Olo'eyktan and the another token of honor for the Toruk Makto and Palululkan Makto.

Ralph still could not believe that Neytiri had once ridden such a monster.

Deep in his thoughts, he hardly noticed that something seemed to approach his place. Probably a stupid predator a little too close to his habitat. Ralph signed, knowing that he should lie down. Tired, he rose from his seat, folded together his soft sittingmoss, and then turned to the entrance of his habitat. He felt the surge, as the life supporting equipment started to purify the air in his living room for human and Na'vi conditions.

Ralph yawned as he pulled the exopack from his face. He threw his undershirt and then his pants in the clothes-corner of his "flat". He took of his glasses while covering his body with thin blankets.

"You Tawtute have strange ideas about sleeping leaves" an extremely melodious voice spoke softly.

Ralph jumped up from his bed and looked around the room, startled by this voice, but through the darkness and his nearsightedness, he could not see much, just a humanoid shape that seemed covered with a few bright spots.

Ralph reached for his glasses on the nearest box and his combat knife under the pillow. Ready for battle he stood face to face with the intruder. As his eyes adjusted gradually to the pale darkness, Ralph realized who was standing in front of him.

It was Wa'ey!

The short Na'vi looked up to him as if he had made a joke. She still looked like he had her in his memory from their first meeting. A true beauty of a Na'vi, she wore tousled short hair with a few woven flowers while her skin was light blue striped covered with a few bright spot patterns

Gra'ice had told Ralph that the "star points" as the Na'vi called the luminescent spots could lit up to varying degrees, physically showing if their owner being ill, injured, happy, focused or similar. The Na'vi could tell, by looking on these spots, if a couple had united under Eywa, or whether a woman was pregnant.

Ralph put these thoughts ad Acta, seeing that Wa'ey was dressed this time differently. Instead of a small chest chain and her loincloth, she seemed to wear an extremely short Na'vi dress, only reserved for Tsahik. Around her neck, she wore a necklace of Nantang teeth.

"Well, I'm 500% sure that I have not touched any alcohol today, so how is it possible that you show up just like that in the middle of my locked apartment." Ralph relaxed slightly and pointed to her clothes, "Totally dressed for a wedding at the Tree of Souls!"

Wa'ey giggled "And a good evening to you too, Ralph! I see you have your fire still under control and learned to interact more with the forest ..."

Ralph interrupted her angry: "Yes, yes, let's leave out that I got chased down by hungry predators, stung by hell ants, nearly drowned by a gigantic squid and pooped on regularly by ikran chicks. I am only a little Tawtute, but no, each of the Na'vi thinks I´ve got a hydrogen bomb in my body. I get to hear something like that all the time!" Ralph threw his knife into the nearest open toolbox and sat down with his face in his hands. Wa'ey seemed to smile at him even more.

Ralph took any notice of her, instead he talked on cheerfully. "How about you tell me something about yourself? I think it is scarcely possible that 1.60 meters is the right size for an adult Na'vi female. As for your teleportation tricks, I'm sure that the Na'vi are not able to do something like that! So what are you, a ghost, a hallucination, an ambassador? "

"I'm Complicated!" Wa'ey's response was dry. The reply came from Ralph immediately: "Bullshit, do you think I'm an obvious Skxawng, not noticing anagrams? The Na'vi told me dozens of stories about their goddess, how she manifests in this world."

"That's all right!" Wa'ey said quietly, "But you have to understand that nothing like that happens at this very moment!" "Oh, you think I'm so stupid? If you turn around the letters in Wa'ey, just a bit, the word for Eywa comes out! A Surprising result, isn´t it? "

Wa'ey looked like Ralph had punched her in the face with full force; so shocked was she by his remark. Her smiling face was gone.

"So I hit the spot, right?" Ralph laughed triumphantly. "So, what are you? An emissary of the Great Mother or the boss personally? "

Wa'ey looked at Ralph with a serious look, while her face brightened "And if I were Eywa?"

"I would fall to my knees in front of you and ask you why you are gifting such an unworthy like me with your attention! Was that a trick question?" "No, it was serious. Nevertheless, I am not Eywa, not the way you understand it! Eywa is not a goddess, as you Tawtute understand it; she IS everything in this world. Every creature, every water, every stone, the sky, WE ALL are a part of Eywa. I am just like you, only a part of Eywa. Does this answers your questions? "

"Not really," Ralph replied sarcastically," I still do not know who you are. Do you have a way to prove your claim and your identity? "

Wa'ey knelt in front of Ralph, so he could look into the eyes of her angel like face. She could even feel the air around Ralph was taught as a bowstring. She placed her hand gently on his right cheek. "You should know that Eywa does not take sides and do not have to prove herself! Think about it, would Eywa do THAT? "

And before Ralph could react, she had already grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him on the initially struggled against this injury of his intimacy, but Wa'ey was demanding with her kisses. Ralph managed not even to say a word of resistance.

For him, women had always been a great mystery, mysterious beings that he tried to treat with the utmost respect. During his time on earth he had no girlfriend as companion, unlike many of his peers who were now probably on earth, busy with repopulation.

Ralph put his arms gently on Wa'ey's shoulders to respond her caresses timidly. For him, this was all new territory, an area in which he wanted to venture very carefully. By no means he wanted to hurt Wa'ey in any way possible.

She slowly pulled away from him.

"Was that so bad," she asked mischievously, still holding his hands in her own. Many small strands of hair run down her face as she looked up to him. Ralph smiled weakly, "It's, uh, well, uh, how shall I say, unexpected!" His face was evidence of great despondency. "Uh, if that was your evidence, then, uh, I believe you that you are not ..."

He was not able to continue, because Wa'ey began to kiss him again, this time more violently than before.

Ralph waked up with huge pain in his limbs, his body a single pice of exhausted flesh and bone.

He could barely remember the night and why he was so devastated.

He looked for his glasses, but they were not at their usual place on the box. Instead, they were on the ground, right next to his underpants. Ralph glanced down at himself to confirm his conclusions. "Why would I sleep naked?" He murmured as he picked up his underpants, slightly noticing something underlying them.

It was one of the beautiful flowers young Na'vi women used to wove into their hair.

Ralph was puzzled.


	5. Difficulties on Pandora

**Difficulties on Pandora**

Iknimaya, the stairway to heaven, the way to the stars.

Iknimaya!

Ralph had never thought he would ever come up here, but he had done it. Now he was here, Ralph the Tawtute, standing in an output of an old cave in the Thunderrocks of the Hallelujah Mountains on Pandora. From here, he had everything in sight. He could see the southern coast, some old rock pillars that marked area around the Tree of Souls, more than twenty Kelutrel who stood out from the surrounding forest like wooden towers. He could even make out Hells Gate in the northeast with his binoculars as a coarse, gray dot in the middle of all the greenery.

Then the night. Ralph did not know if a Na'vi ever had seen Iknimaya at night. The light emerged from Polyphemus covered the thunderrocks in an almost magical color, while the large mountain Ikran´s sang their evening song. It was an indescribable experience to sit on such a massive rock in the evenings and watch down into the deepest forest, which also reflected a bright sea of rainbow colors.

Iknimaya, a place of magical beauty, indeed.

Ralph leaned against the wall of the cave, where his field equipment was spread around. Everywhere lay parts of his climbing tools, with which he had started to climb this place two weeks ago. In another area of the cave laid his big backpack, along with probe equipment, a few plant specimens ready for transport stood next to the makeshift hammock Ralph had been sewn from old transport bags.

Ralph went mental through the last days, where he had been painfully climbing old roots and rocks, every time along the old route of the chosen ones, Miklas had described him. Was it really just two years ago? Hard to believe that Ralph had been already so long here on Pandora.

But he had nothing more to do. Two and a half months ago, his last homemade proberocket had been sent towards Earth. Now he had to do almost nothing except to send regular video logs to his people, but this "regular" was soon reduced to once a month. Ralph was becoming more and more with the Na'vi.

That´s why he was here now. If Neytiri had not lied to him (unimaginable for Ralph), today would be the day were all young Na'vi would pass their last test before the official recognition as adults. For Ralph was that simple, that they would tame their first Ikran.

He asked himself, how many young people today would make their "final exam". Rak'nor and Eytukan, both were already 19, had actually been offered a chance to tame their Ikran last year, but the two had rejected it on the grounds of wanting to undergo the adventure only together with their best friends. Jake had no objection about this. The taming of an Ikran indeed was a ceremony who finally cemented the position of the individual Na'vi among others.

Ralph suddenly heard the cries of joy.

Like Flash himself the Tawtute awoke from his idle thoughts to mooch to another cave exit, from where he had the best view on the path to the nesting grounds. He saw them coming allready. Jake was in the lead, confident by doing countless ascents with potential Ikran Makto in the past two decades behind him was his Itan Rak'nor, and close behinde Eytukan. Finally, all the others lined up like a string of big blue pearls on the root paths.

Ralph saw them all coming closer an closer through his binoculars, Jake, Rak'nor, Eytukan, then Nai'Sha, Lie'nak, Li'nan, Gra'ice and half a dozen other young Na'vi, all sure-footed, all euphoric. From a distance, one could estimate clearly that they would not need a full hour before they would have reached his position. Enough time to prepare.

Ralph raced like a lunatic through the small cave passages, collecting all that he had brought with him. Within half an hour, he was ready. With his backpack, his Bow and the subject Lie'nak had made for him, Ralph presented himself at the cave entrance, where he could see the approaching Na'vi better.

Then he yelled, "Hey you blue snails! Look up here! Fasten up the pace, each fat Angsik with a fellow on his back climbs faster than you folks. Get faster buddys, I do not want to wait a week to see you! "

"Who's a blue snail?" Came back Jake´s reply, who turned to face his students "Does a real Omatikaya go along with such an insult? Come on, let´s show him how the job is really done!" and thus the Na'vi stormed up the roots like squirrels, they sprinted up the last few meters, shrill hunting calls and songs on their lips. Therefore, they came, one after the other to the old cave entrance, where countless generations before them had received final instructions before the final exam. All present snorted loudly because of the long climb, but each was beaming with anticipation. Jake himself strode confidently down the rows, to build himself up before Ralph.

"You're risking a fat lip for someone who needs a full week for this little climb, right?" Jake said mischievously, "But I'm still glad that you made the path!" Jake turned back to the Chosen Ones.

"So, I remind you one last time with the words of my old teacher ..." "Tell our Sah'Nok´s name when you're at it, Sempu" whispered Nai'Sha, what caused some giggles, but Jake did not bother.

"As I said, as I was once told by the beautiful Na'vi who would later, bring my cheeky Ite into this world ..." that just sat another giggle and a hiss of Nai'Sha "I say to you now the following: Remember, the Ikran chooses you, not her him. Do not forget, this Ikran is usually the one who is trying to kill you, so be careful! "

The audience nodded closed while Jake continued, "Once you've made Tsahaylu, begin your first flight to seal the bond. You are marching now one by one behind the waterfall and tame your Ikran´ey. When you are all in the air I´m going to make you more familiar with the subtleties of flying. Well then, good luck! "

And with that, the young Na'vi marched behind the waterfall, passing under the road and up the small stone staircase where the Ikrane tended to nest. Jake and Ralph formed the conclusion. The young Na'vi looked in awe at the image of hundreds of Ikran´s staring at them with their eyes, like predators that had found a new target. Some of the Na'vi dodged back a little in awe, with their hubris disappearing.

Jake and Ralph twitched not even a muscle. As Toruk Makto, the Olo'eyktan had encountered much worse in the past and Ralph had spent the last two years of his life next to a small Ikran colony. Both of them got nerves made of steel when it came to the big flying lizards.

Finally, Rak'nor was first to sneak with swinging Bola toward some Ikran next to him. Many of the flying lizards screamed at him or hopped away from the cliff, but none of them tried to attack. Ralph believed to know the reason. A Huge male stormed from the back rows of the colony directly in Rak'nor´s direction, showing bared teeth and shrieking wildly.

Rak'nor stood his ground. Like his Sempul 23 years ago he stormed at the beast in front of him, quickly sealing his jaws with the bola, with a couple of springy jumps ending up on the Ikran's back. With a speed barely visible, the sixth Toruk Makto´s Itan made Tsahaylu with it´s new mount. Immediately afterwards he began his first flight with a cry of joy.

"Nai'Sha, now´s your turn!" said Jake "that was one of Fun'dabold´s chicks, over there, there is one more coming. Now Nai'Sha, she has chosen you allready!" Young Nai'Sha tamed her Ikran, who actually seemed to be a relative of Rak'nors own mount, in an entirely different way than her brother. Instead outsmart the animal with power and speed, she simply stared at the female Ikran, as she was trying to tame the beast with her pure will. To the astonishment of all people present, her method seemed to work as well, because the female bowed respectfully her head, allowing the young Na'vi to make Tsahaylu. Soon Nai´sha joined Rak´nor in his first flying steps.

Therefore, one after another went on his way to master the final test of becoming a grownup. Eytukan fought his Ikran down like a rider would do with a wild horse; Lie'nak bounded the animal's limbs to each other with her homemade Bola before she made the band; Gra'ice and Li'nan copied Nai'sha's maneuver successfully. In the end, 12 freshly baked Ikran Makto intersected the skies of the Hallelujah Mountains in V formation, proud of their new mounts and their achievement as full Taronyu.

"Dude, your boys and girls are indeed awesome!" said Ralph as he took off the binoculars from his Exopack while trying to remain his hold on Jake´s body. The wind that blew in his face was anything but extremely violent. "Oh and by the way, thanks for the ride! When did you get that idea anyway?"

"It wasn´t mine! It was the idea of Taw'sreu (Na'vi for sky dancer), even before I let her go after time of great sorrow, she told me about it. She is just a little clingy with me. Always experienced many interesting things when she was with me, maby because I treat her more like a funny friend than a mount! "Jake laughed uproariously and turned Taw'sreu even higher. "Well, let's start with the surprise!"

Jake let out a murderous war cry that Ralph, seated behind Jake, tried to imitate, but all this clamor was lost in the huge roar of the female Toruk that came with his passengers out of the sun.

The shocked looks of the young Na'vi were invaluable for Ralph and for Jake.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ralph sat quietly on one of the smaller Kelutrel roots, watching in silence as Jake, Neytiri and all other Omatikaya welcomed the young Na'vi in the Clan one by one.

This ceremony was nothing new to him; he had seen it already in the last 2 years often enough. The basic ceremony of the second birth was always the same: The chosen Na'vi got artistically painted with luminous paint by members of his family or friends before he underwent the Uniltaron, the dreamhunt. After the Na´vi succeded in that last ritual, he or she stepped in front of the Olo'eyktan, who welcomed the tribe´s " new "member with a short rhyme. Symbolically, all clan members touched the Na'vi on the shoulder to show that he or she was now part of the whole clan.

For Ralph, this whole ceremony seemed to be of a tremendous spiritual significance, like the initiation rites of some extinct earth religions. Only there was a significant difference between human pantheon and the Na'vi goddess, their goddess really existed. After Neytiri said solemnly a few words of blessing for the new clan members, the ceremony was finally over and the assembly dismissed.

Most of them went to the fire pits for dinner, but some of the younger Na'vi, including Rak'nor and Gra'ice and made some efforts to sneak out of Kelutrel.

"Looking for company?" Lie'nak asked so suddenly that Ralph for a second jumped in fright. Slightly annoyed, he turned at the craftswoman, noticing Miklas behind her. "Not on your way to the Utral Aymokriyä?" he asked.

"Do I look like I have only three heartbeats of patience before I yield to the call of nature?" replied Lie'nak, who sat, still painted, with Miklas on a root opposite Ralph. As Ralph answered, he noticed that both held hands: "Well, not really, I just thought ..."

"Then you think wrong, Ra'lph!" chuckled Miklas "Lie'nak and I know each other for so long now, we need not to rush things! If Eywa deems the time is right, we'll connect for life, BUT, now is not the time! "Miklas gently stroked the cheek of his girlfriend, which lit up a few of her star spots. Lie'nak grinning slightly, "Yeah right, who believes such a thing!" she turned back to Ralph, "The truth is, he is just too scared to ask" All three of them uproariously laughed about her idea of miklas being scared of anything.

"Okay, Okay, I understand. Miklas, what's with your Tsmukan? Will he continue to go through life without a mate?" "Unfortunately, yes, Ra'lph, but this is his decision, not mine. Although I would not be so worried about him, I would rather worry about our Olo'eyktan´s Eveng! "

"What, about Rak'nor and Nai'Sha?" Ralph asked incredulously, "Why should we be concerned about these two?" Lie'nak corrected Ralph. "Not about Rak'nor! Eywa has bound him and Gra'ice to each other for a long time, since their earliest days. I am sure that both of them will unite under Eywa at this very moment now! "

"Exactly," Miklas confirmed seriously, "I think you're not getting so much news about regular clan life, but during recent weeks, it has become increasingly clear that Rak'nor will become our next Olo'eyktan and Gra'ice the next Tsahik. You probably know where this is going to lead ... "

"Fairy tale wedding and secure leadership for the Clan?" asked Ralph deadly serious, but his two Na'vi friends shook both their heads, "Not only that. The whole problem and all concerns will be about Nai'Sha!"

"Why about her?" "Well…" Miklas said," Like Gra'ice, her mother has prepared Nai'Sha for the role of Tsahik. Would Nai´sha marry today, there would be a problem. Which of the two pairs should now take future leadership?" "Hasn´t Jake taken precautions about this?"

"He does not need to," said Harlon, who had silently appeared besides the three people sitting on the root. He carried clay bottles and a bag of food in his hands, which was distributed quickly "You do not know Nai'Sha as well as I do. Believe me, every male Na'vi who tries to mate with her for life, is going to wake up the next day with a roaring skull and many cuts and scratches. "

"So you think she will never mate with someone for life as you, ma Tsmukan?" asked Miklas while throwing down a piece Teylu "Hardly!" said Harlon, "She's not the type for a loner. Isn´t that right, Ra'lph? "

Ralph, who could sing a song about how it was to live day in and day out on your own, had the same opinion about Nai´sh as the great Na'vi Tsamsiyu-In-Training. "True, it needs its own mindset. As example, I feel at lonely places much better than among the mass of People and Harlon here has chosen the single life only in order that he can really be a true Tsamsiyu. Nai'Sha is not like the two of us. She is much, how should I say it, sparkling, fiery… "

"A Na'vi with a Toruk´s heart, a Tawtute´s mind and the temperament of a wounded Palululkan!" Lie'nak repeated from her memory "Our last Tsahik Mo'at has judged once her Ite'ite with these words!"

"Relatively hard, if you ask me!" Ralph replied sarcastic. "I mean, what´s her future way in life going to be then anyway? She will certainly not serve the Clan as a priestess like Li'nan or the other girls who would not be Tsahik; and for craftswoman Nai´sha entirely lacks the training! "

"And the skill, believe me," Lie'nak reminded.

"Okay, you're saying this as extraordinary weaponsmith, but what future would be even possible for her then? Does she really want to spend the rest of her life as Taronyu? That I cannot quite imagine with her personality" "Me too!" murmured Miklas while giving his Tsmukan one of the empty bottles back.

"And I for one thing have to remind you, that Nai´sha isn´t ideal Tsamsiyu either." acknowledged Harlon "Many of us have to perform guarding tasks and sheltered security duties. This requires patience, something that Nai'Sha, how should I say, only can muster when hunting! "

"Nai'Sha will simply be Nai'Sha!" Summarized Lie'nak "and not even Eywa can do something about it!"

"SKXWANG!"

The dirty word resounded like a thunderstorm through the whole Kelutrel, only to be answered at by a very shrill voice "PA'LI SKXWANG"

All four looked at each other, "What was that just now?" Asked Ralph, but his next question was drowned out by a cacophony of insults that came from the bottom of Kelutrel.

"ANGSIK"

"FNU'KAN"

"SKA"

"VARRU'TEW!"

These and many other swear words blared through the Kelutrel like thunderclaps.

Ralph, Miklas, Harlon and Lie'nak immediately rose up, marching down the Kelutrel, to find the reason for the noise in another confrontation between Eytukan and Nai'Sha. Dozens of other Na'vi surrounded both of them next to one of the campfires; where they threw aggressive swearwords at each other's heads. Ralph could clearly see Jake and Neytiri, who stood ready to intervene should the situation escalate.

"And I thought the two would get along with each other now!" Harlon murmured dryly, "but it can also be deceiving." "These are Nai'Sha and Eytukan, we are talking about!" Lie'nak muttered between two brutal verbal exchanges "I´m more concerned about the fact why they fight this time!"

Meanwhile the confrontation got more and more violent. Nai'Sha had started to bombard Eytukan with Tawtute swearwords that she had all learned from her Sempul, knowing full well, that her counterpart wasen´t able to understand the english words for "Asshole", "Shithead", "bastard", "Pervert" or "Sucker".

However, Eytukan's responses went, at least for a Na'vi, uglier too, until he had reached the words:

"UNILTIRANYU VRRTEP ITE".

That was his mistake.

Nai'Sha screamed like a banshee while at the same time jumping eytukan like an aggressive predator, hitting her much larger opponent with a blow of painful accuracy. Eytukan stumbled back in a slightly dizzy state, thus defenseless against Nai'sha's next attack, a brutal stomach kick that sent the young Na'vi on the floor. The Taronyu also swung her left foot to acknowledge Eytukan's last "counter-argument" with a kick in his loins, but her Sempul finally got grasp on her, effectively preventing Eytukan to get the beat up of his lifetime.

The whole "battle" had lasted maybe five seconds, but so much had changed. Eytukan lay down on the floor in pain, while Neytiri and another healer bent over him to look for his wounds. Neytiri seemed to ignore the angry cries of Nai'Sha, which was still in the grip of her Sempul´s strong arms.

Ralph was the first who commented this situation with a question to Lie'nak: "Sorry, I'm not that familiar with a few areas of your way of life, however, please answere me one question. Is there maybe an option for BERSERKER with the Tsamsiyu career choice?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For the Na'vi, the next day started anything but usual, there had changed so much in a short time. Nai'sha's outburst, her brutal behavior with no respect to a Na'vi, all that had put the Omatikaya pretty much into turmoil. During his intervention, Jake had said no words to his daughter, but it was clear that after last nights action, Nai´sha and the battered Eytukan wouldn´t be sent to collect fruits as punishment. The next day it became clear, that both of them had slept the night in the old warehouse caves.

Therefore, the two troublemakers faced their Olo'eyktan, the Tsahik and the Elders Council, which would decide the punishment for their wrong behavior. To Ralph's surprise, he was also part of the jury. Apparently, Jake had something planned that involved his person. He sat in the open air in the Kelutrel in a circle around the two malefactors, ready to make a judgment about the two.

First, Jake had pestered them about the reason for the quarrel, which ended in some very embarrassing statements by Eytukan. Ralph did not understand everything, since the young man often went into his homeland accent. Ralph spoke most of the Na´vi accents and dialects inadequately. Yet somehow, he could hear out of Eytukan´s babbling, that he had once tried again to get engaged with Nai'Sha. An act of bravery Nai´sha had acknowledged with a juicy basket.

All this would have been no problem, if Eytukan had been fairly drunk. However, the Taronyu had been dry like a dessert and begun to curse Nai'sha's lifelong dream. "He called me Skxawng because he did not want to accept that I want to become Tanhi Makto (Na'vi for star-rider)!" This way, Eytukan had broached a subject where Nai'Sha was extremely sensitive.

Among the Na'vi, the Tanhi Makto was a legendary figure. In principle, it was the title for Na'vi who gained a higher level of existence by their own doing, only to serve as Eywa's messengers. The mythical world of the Na'vi was full of such characters; however, the profession has long been extinct. The last Tanhi Makto had lived during the time of the first songs, almost 40,000 years before the first Toruk Makto taking their places in songs and stories. Nevertheless, it was still a post one could achieve, just the how was for the Na'vi unknown.

It seemed this was not enough justification by the two troublemakers for Jake´s taste. "Okay you two!" the Olo'eyktan began "I do not have to tell you that your behavior yesterday came closest to small Eveng. Eytukan…. " the Na'vi with the swollen face looked up at Jake's strict face "By your comment you need not be surprised that someone wants to smash your head, and no, I do not accept your ignorance about the dreams of others as an excuse. I'm allergic to something like that! Same for you, Nai'Sha! I accept that you felt hurt, but that is no reason for bashing someone! "

Jake looked at his Ite defiantly, but she returned her Sempu´s evil eye. Nai'Sha was just not Neytiri.

A sad thing indeed.

"The Ite of the Tsahik and the Olo'eyktan have to go with a good example and that does not mean for you to rag around like an Angsik in a potters store!" "Oh, and what about you and Sah'Nok? You two are not exactly the innocent Yerik who did what their parents told them!"

"Skxawng" it came now from Neytiri "This was something else entirely. It would have never ever occurred me in a dream, to hit Tsu'tey ... "but Jake put his hand comforting on his lovers shoulder, while throwing a menacing glance at his daughter "Don´t push it too far Nai'Sha!" he warned her.

"You two got heavy punishment in order. For the next three weeks, you will be classified for secondary and collective works. I will not acknowledge your status as adults for this time until you have fulfilled all the obligations imposed on you. During this time, each Na'vi is free to impose new duties on you, if I therefore agreed them beforehand. The Council of Elders has approved this decision! "Jake crossed his arms, to confirm his predicted. The elders murmured their assent.

The responses of Nai'Sha and Eytukan came at the same moment: "What, wait, you cannot do this to us!" This time Neytiri answered, "The Olo'eyktan decided. Accept this decision as a real Na'vi or face the consequences!" "Such as?" Eytukan asked Jake defiantly, who in return gestured with his hand on Ralph.

"Because the consequences are sitting over there. Ralph will certainly always need help in his new endeavors!" Ralph smiled grimly, "Well, now that you mention it Jake, you could be right. Since I cannot send more samples of Pandora wildlife to Earth, I have to think about the health of my home. And I can tell you, the hell ants are slowly becoming a plague for me!" Jake smiled in the direction of the two young Na'vi, who looked quite scared now "You heard the man. So be polite to each other now and bear kindly with each other, at least for the common good. No one expects you to become mated for life! "

Ralph cleared his throat loudly to draw the Na'vi´s attention to himself. As he looked at the blue giant, Ralph waved a gesture towards bridge-root, where he had spotted someone who just turned up at the worst time possible. "Uh, Neytiri, Jake, now that we are all talking about getting married and stuff, your son has just returned from his yesterday forest-trip, and he has brought your daughter-in-law with him!"

As if struck by lightning, the two turned to the direction told by Ralph, just to get ten heartbeats later a facial expression, which sought its equal. Jake seemed to be close to a kind of nervous breakdown while Neytiri´s face showed something like resignation.

Hand in hand, and with dreamy faces, Gra'ice and Rak'nor approached the ruling couple, Gra'ice parents in tow. Ralph had known the two a bit. Gra'ice Sah'Nok, Korla, was one of the clan´s most talented weavers, while Gra'ice Sempul Zal'tui, due to suffering some severe injuries in his youth, served the Clan as overseer of the Kelutrel´s collector and storage caverns.

The four newcomers greeted the Council and the royal couple by the usual formula, then Zal'tui began to speak "My Olo'eyktan, my Tsahik, your Itan has united for life with our Ite under Eywa. Even if this was quite a surprise for my lovely Korla and me, we still have expected it to happen eventually. Now that our families have joined through these two, we ask for your judgment concerning this event! "

Jake looked at Neytiri, who nodded silently, than at nai´sha, seeing a tear in the eyes of his own Ite, who was staring at her Tsmukan and his mate toxically. He sighed heavily before he spoke: "My Eveng seem to have it for me today, even though this is an event of great joy here." He put both hands on his Itan shoulders, before he spoke again:

"You make it not easy for me, Rak'nor" "Sempul, I ..." "Silence, ma Itan. You have chosen your way, and if Eywa has given her blessing, then I will not stand against it. You will be the next Olo'eyktan, from this day on there is no doubt in it. Be ready for it! "

He went away from his son and turned to his new daughter-in-law: "Gra'ice, I'm happy for you that ma Itan had been chosen by your heart, I think it was the best thing that could ever happen to him!"

With these word´s he embraced the two newlyweds very intensive. All Na'vi present briefly hold their breath, they were not that familiar with that form of Tawtute intercourse. But Jake released his two victims quickly from their suffering, "Sorry, it should have been warm, some old crumbs of my past are still in me. Neytiri?"

The Tsahik appeared before the two and spoke briefly a few words of blessing: "Gra'ice, I see you following your way now, more clearly than so many years ago when you had been a small Eveng. You'll become the next Tsahik, my successor. There is still time for many words of joy later. Now I only tell you that you have my blessing." First, she touched the forehead of her future successor, then the forehead of her Itan. While doing so, she whispered encouragingly:

"And woe to you, if you let me wait for Evi'eveng as long as your stubborn Sempul let my Sah'Nok wait! Just something for you to remember!" "Neytiri! Don´t give them the same pressure as your Sah'Nok has done with us. This topic should be decided only by those two!"Jake laughed heartily, knowing what his lovely mate had whispered to their Itan. Then Jake got serious again and turned to face Eytukan and his Ite.

"Okay you two, I perpendicular your punishment to 2 weeks, but only if you promise me, that there will never be such events from you two in the near future!" Both sighed with relief and responded in Stereo "This will certainly never happen again, Olo 'eyktan" "I hope so, I already had enough problematic events for this day ...!"

But Jake was not able to continue because a fearful shriek pierced the air, causing the eardrums of all present vibrate, closely followed by a deep roar that echoed across the nearby forest. Ralph remembered this sounds all too well, the only question was for him, what did a Toruk and Palululkan so close to a Kelutrel?

As Ralph learned later, this day would stay as "the eventful day of the 6th Toruk Makto!" anchored forever in Na'vi memory. First, the argument with his Ite, then news of the marriage of his Itan and his appointment to successor as Olo'eyktan.

And finally, the arrival of Toruk and Palululkan at the Omatikaya Kelutrel.

The Omatikaya were close to a panic, as the huge red beast landed on the main square outside Kelutrel. Jake was immediately at the creatures side in order to appease it through Tsahaylu while Neytiri instructing the crowd with certain words to stay calm. Ralph and everyone else heard much concern in the Tsahik´s voice. The return of Toruk his Makto, away from the Iknimaya test area, was quite unusual.

Jake meanwhile spoke soothingly to the beast. Everyone who had a good look at the Olo'eyktan´s face could clearly see how confused he was. Jake interrupted Tsahaylu abruptly to call in the bridgeroot guard´s direction:"Tsamsiyu, no matter what may come, let it pass!"

Of course, none of the addressee´s knew what to do with this warning, till another "visitor" appeared. Undisturbed by Pay'Toruk Nemo, the probably largest guardian of the Olo´Omatikaya, who was beckoning the newcomer with its tentacles, an enormous male Palululkan thundered along the bridgeroot. Many Taronyu and Tsamsiyu stretched their bows in panic, not knowing what to make of this new arrival.

The Palululkan seemed not to bother though, as he trotted purposefully toward Toruk. Jake respectful retreated to the side of Neytiri, while the representatives of Pandora's largest predators faced each other. Both stared at each other, like old friends meeting after a long time of separate ways, then Toruk lowered his head in order to touch the forehead of Palululkan.

It was the silent and intimate form of "I see you", as it was practice among the Na'vi.

The two predators remained in this position for a few heartbeats, then they laid their heads in the neck to call out their loudest hunting calls. The combined sound was so loud that all Na'vi and Ralph had to cover their , the Palululkan trotted in Neytiri's direction to sit down before Tsahik, like an earthen cat would have done before his mistress. Curious the Tsahik made Tsahaylu with the huge creature, only to get similar facial expressions as her husband.

Neytiri dissolved the band a few heartbeats later, to speak to the assembled crowd of Omatikaya: "Ma Tsmukan, ma Tsmuke, this is a sign of Eywa!" loud murmur rose in the ranks of those present, but Jake silenced every person present with a short command. Neytiri said: "The name of this brave Predator is Taronyu'Tey, a Palululkan 23 years of age, the same one, who´s hunt had led to the first encounter between Ra'lph and the Na'vi!"

Murmur rose again, this time in Ralph's direction, but the young Tawtute was too busy to realize the fact that the powerful creature next to Neytiri still bore the scars his paw, his combat knife had inflicted. "Man, I hope he accepts a dozend Yerik´s as an excuse. If he does not, im sooooo dead!" Ralph muttered into his three-day beard.

Neytiri meanwhile went on: "Taronyu'Tey and Taw'sreu, the mighty Toruk of my lover, are very old friends, companions under Eywa's allseeing eye. But now, something has risen in the forest, something old, something dark, something very evil!" "Taw'sreu, the dancress of the sky, told me that also over Tsahaylu." Jake threw in "As I understand it, Eywa feels great imbalance coming. She is worried about her creatures. Tsahik, what is the will of our Great Sah'Nok? "

Neytiri frowned slightly before speaking: "Eywa fears about her world, she fears for her children. The Na'vi are now her only hope!" She made a hard look over the audience. "The arrival of Pay'Toruk, Palululkan Makto and Toruk Makto are no coincidence. A storm is coming, but we only feel the light breeze. A cloudburst is brewing, but neither do we see nor feel the distant flashes of the coming thunder. Eywa is restless. She fears for the future of her children! Because of this ..." Neytiri put a pause for her final word´s " ... Toruk Makto and Palululkan Makto must ride again beyond the Four Winds of our world. Eywa summons her children for War! "

"And they will answer, all of them!" Jake exclaimed proudly with his raised bow. "If this is Eywa's will my Tsahik, then Toruk Makto will stand by her side! Moreover, his mistress, the first Palululkan Makto will be with him!"

The cheers the Na'vi made were more than uplifting. Many raised their arms in the air and barked challenges against any enemy, who dared to put himself in their way, while others cried loudly thanks for Eywa that she had given their Clan such powerful heroes as Olo'eyktan and Tsahik. Even the Ikran from the Kelutrel´s treetops, the Pali in their staples Toruk and Palululkan as well, they all joined in the loud roar, challenging every enemy that might come over them.

The Olo'eyktan´s command for order silenced them all.

"If that is the case, so be it. However, we should not act rashly, but judiciously. My messengers step forward!" a group of two dozen Na'vi, men and women alike, lined up in front of their Olo'eyktan. Ralph noticed that all of them carried as sign of their status a decorated bone with them, in which the marks of Toruk Makto had been carved into.

"My ambassadors" Jake said, "Ride out in the four cardinal directions, fly with the winds and swim with the tides. Summon the other Olo'eyktan and their best Tsamsiyu, tell them to come to Vitraya Ramunong! There, I will gather them and discuss the next steps. Tell them Toruk Makto convenes the supreme council. Tell them Eywa calls her children to stand together once more!" The messengers nodded slightly and already moved out, trotting through the crowd to reach their mounts as quickly as possible.

Moreover, with this gesture, immediately preparations began in the Omatikaya Kelutrel for the coming period. Like they had been stung by a tarantula, the Na'vi scurried through the tree, completing their work or starting new tasks for the coming time. For Ralph, it was as if someone had put a clock in motion. Groups of craftsmen and women already gathered the many tools outside the Kelutrel like the portable craft tables, looms, and countless other things of everyday life that were not stored in Kelutrel.

Other Na'vi started lists on stocks of arrows, food and everything else, Gra'ice Sempul was in his element. Other groups and collectors seemed to make ready for long gathering trips in the forest, increasing the Clans inventories somewhat further. For Ralph, it was almost as if the Omatikaya had expected that day, as if they had been trained just for this moment of reaction.

However, what should he expect? twenty-two years ago, they had lost their home many of their people and two Olo'eyktan just because they had interpreted the signs wrong and hadn´t been prepared.

Now they were prepared. Now they all knew what had to be done.

Ralph approached Jake and Neytiri, who both seemed to go through something together with their Eveng, Gra'ice and Eytukan. When Ralph came closer, the younger ones already went of to get ready for their new duties. "Already giving Orders, I see!" Ralph said half-jokingly. "True," replied Neytiri "Nai'Sha will handle the procurement of our supplies, Gra'ice is going to help with the care of the elderly and the Eveng!"

"Oh, and the boys?" "Rak'nor and Eytukan will support the Taronyu. Hul'Baon is the one who is responsible for the defense of Kelutrel." replied Jake, who stroked the neck of his Toruk.

Neytiri looked the Tawtute deep into the eyes, "You have a question, Ra'lph?" Ralph, who still stood a small distance away from both of the enormous predators, nodded timidly "Uh, yes, actually I´m very interested if there is anything I could do for help? Concerning weapons and such stuff ... "

"Sorry buddy, but all the Tawtute stuff rusts in the marshes since more than twenty years," said Jake, but Neytiri interrupted him "Ma Jake, if Ra'lph wants to help the Omatikaya, then let him do it. He is Taronyu exactly like our Eveng!" "Hey wait a minute!" Ralph interjected," I'm not a Tar…. " "You climbed Iknimaya alone." Neytiri was very determined "And fought battles with Palululkan and Pay'Toruk. You are more Taronyu than you know!" "Okay, Okay. Point taken. So, how can I help my Tsahik and my Olo'eyktan? "

The two addressed looked at Ralph thoughtful, then Jake said " Your shuttle, is it still flyable" "Of course," replied Ralph, "It just have to be cleaned a little bit and I have to reactivate the cold fusion reactor, but otherwise everything is ready for take off . Give me some time to decouple the parts of my habitat and the Banshee Tamer is yours!"

"Your ship, does it have any Tawtute weapons. Can it shot fire and death? Or is it just for transportation?" Neytiri asked, "No no, unfortunately, otherwise I would have never been allowed to come here all the years ago. However, if I take all my stuff out of it, clearing the cargo bay, than more than 30 Na'vi got space in it. Oh yes, my Banshee Tamer is flying fortress with Mach 2.4. When I go full speed, even Toruk is a snail against me! "

"Very good," said Jake, who clapped his hands once to properly support his words "If that's the case, then you better get back to your house. Take some friends with you for help, I want your bird in the air as soon as possible. If Eywa is already preparing us for a threat, then we will make our part right as well!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It took about 3 weeks for Jake and his messengers to gather all Na´vi Olo'eyktan at Vitraya Ramunong, not to mention their escorts. His men had ridden out to the four winds to reach as many Na'vi-clans as possible. On Pandora, the whole Na´vi population was diveded in 156 regular clans and hundreds of smaller family groups attached to regular clan. The task of Jakes emissaries was to persuade the Clan-leaders to meet with Toruk Makto.

Moreover, this was not always easy for the emissaries. Only 15 clans were among those asked, who´s fighters had participated at the Battle for the Tree of Souls. These clans answered Jake´s call immediately. Then there were 45 other clans, who had not fought in battle, but later been part in the occupation of Hells Gate. Of these, only half followed immediately, the other half had to be shaken up by Jake himself.

Thus remained 96 other clans who had not noticed the war with the Tawtute and therefore were very reluctant to respond. Eighteen of these responded to the call, 37 more only after Jake or other representatives had visited them. The remaining 41 completely ignored the call because it came from "a Vrrtep" and thus need not to be answered.  
These clans were mainly mountain clans from the eastern borders, neighbors of the valley and forest clans, living in relative isolation from other Na'vi.

The organizations of such a meeting almost broke the frame of Omatikaya opportunities, but with the help of all it´s members the tribe succeeded in the assembly of 115 willing Olo'eyktan and their escorts (two Tsamsiyu per Olo'eyktan).

When tackling this attempt, the group of Rak'nor´s friends had a significant share in it. He, Harlon, Miklas and especially Eytukan guided the approaching visitors to the Tree of Souls, therby helping other Taronyu and Tsamsiyu at the task. Ralph helped them mightily with map material from the shuttle's computer and access to the RDA satellite system, playing navigation system and airfield tower for the incoming parties.

The supply for all the new arrivals on the other hand proved to be an equally difficult problem. Especially Gra'ice and Lie'nak, gave every help to Neytiri and the other clans quartermasters. It also often came to complaints when two feuding clans were located in quarters too close. In a few cases Omatikaya even had to prevent downright fights among envoys of foreign Clan´s.

Here for the first time it proved lucky, that Jake and Neytiri had with Nai'Sha such an impulsive child. More than once had the Omatikaya princess to put much older Tsamsiyu or Olo'eyktan back in their places, arbitrating disputes, wherever she could.

Initially the strangers were ridiculed by these actions, but after the majority of the foreigners had seen the Toruk Makto´s Ite beat the souls out of the bodies of two warring clans Tsamsiyu, calm was finally brewing under the strangers.

One of the Olo'eyktan said later after his return to his people´s Kelutrel: "You believe Toruk Makto is terrible? You think Palululkan Makto is dangerous? Then once waits with your judgment, ´til you have seen their Ite! "

3 weeks after Toruk Makto´s announcement, the Olo'eyktan gathered in a semicircle before Vitraya Ramunong to discuss what topic Toruk Makto felt to be so important. Many of the Tsamsiyu they brought with them guarded the entrances to the tree´s vally. Nothing was left to chance.

Jake stood in his full office robes in front of the Assembly, at his side Neytiri, his Eveng, Gra'ice as future Tsahik and other Omatikaya dignitaries. Overall, more 140 people sat in front of them, women and men, not only Olo'eyktan or their representatives, in some cases even the Tsahik´s had come. Also, the old Avatar Driver´s were present, Norm, Max, Amanda, Jessica, Simon and many others. They were all here as a special ambassadors of their adoptive Clans.

Only Ralph was the only one not at site because he had refused to come. As a non-Na'vi, he had to stay away from this holy place. Jake and Neytiri were astonished about his refuse, they would have liked to show him the Tree of Souls, but Ralph made his point very clear:

"Folks, I'm Tawtute, Vrrtep and everything else that stood against Eywa, or at least in the view of most of the other Na'vi coming there. They would receive it as a bloody insult if I was going to show up at the Tree of Souls. Before I can enter this place, I have to prove myself worthy, and I'm not right now."

Ralph later learned from Nai'Sha what had happened there, all in the one-day meeting. Jake had initially welcomed the participants and informed them for an hour about the recent events that led to this meeting. This information round expanded to five hours because those present constantly interrupted him. Questions were asked; false information had to be corrected. There was a very heated debate among the participating Tsahik's with Neytiri whether her interpretation of Eywa's will, which was found that there had been sign´s of Eywa´s will in other clans too.

During lunch, which was handed at counseling break, it came to debates among the various Clan factions, which struck down in a 2-hour voices chaos. Jake and Neytiri were forced to use their Palululkan and Toruk as alternative voices amplifiers to silence the crowd. According Nai'sha's statement it was "almost impossible to convince all of this stubborn skulls to the fact that there actually was a threat coming!"

Young Gra'ice also concurred with Nai´sha´s opinion "The Tsahik´s the other clans torn Neytiri almost in the air, so brutal they debated. Luckily, a few older ones saved the day for us! "

The afternoon meeting was mostly of military and logistic nature. Here Jake excelled as former U.N. Marine, for what many other Olo'eyktan could muster in parties of Tsamsiyu, they lacked the tactical and logistical knowledge only true Omatikaya Tsamsiyu possessed. Jake first took stock of how many Tsamsiyu the Na´vi could muster in total. It came out a number of about 15,000, more than Jake had hoped. After this number known, the question arose as to who should lead so many warriors, which in turn led to heated discussions.

Finally, the Na'vi wrestled themself through to a solution that surprised especially Rak'nor. He said later to Ralph, "In the end, they agreed that ma Sempul should get the high-command as Tsam'eyktan (Warchief). Then they chose the Olo'eyktan that should serve him as second´s in command. I have never seen such a thing before." The Na'vi solution was to set up Jake as commander-in-chief of all clans, but leave the combat command to the Olo'eyktan itself. Stronger clans, including the Omatikaya, formed solo battle groups 600 Tsamsiyu strong. Smaller clans, who often could only muster 20 Tsamsiyu, were grouped together to form larger groups in order to obtain operational organization with proper strength.

During diner, discussions continued in smaller groups. Many clans were in favor of a total mobilization, which also would have included the Clans Taronyu, but Jake pushed himself vehemently against it. "We need the Taronyu as providers for the clans, as scouts, as messengers and especially as homeland guards. The war is not a task for the Taronyu if you can avoid it!"

Finally, Jakes opinion got accepted, especially after some of the more powerful clans spoke for this procedure. The tactical plan called for spreading the individual battle groups all over the moon evenly and maintains a network of scouts to lookout for the "expected" threat. When this threat got found, all the battle groups would march against this threat together to form a large circle around it. Then they would initially try to make peaceful negotiations. If this project was going to fail, the elimination of the threat would be executed.

Nevertheless, there were still many doubters among those present.

"What if we march out, but there is no threat, what if we could not find this threat at all?" came from the audience in the late evening. "Trust me, ma Tsmuke, ma Tsmukan, I'm sure that this will not happen!" was Jake's response, which was swept away by other criers. "You say so, Jakesuli, but can we really believe your words?" "Eywa has given a sign to all of us!" Came out from Neytiri, which in turn led to somemore call´s. "The Great Mother has sent signs´s to some of our clans," said one of the older Tsahik´s "if this is a threat to us all, why hasn´t Eywa warned all of her Children, all of her clans?"

What happened next was hard to believe for Ralph, though he believed Nai'sha's narrative:

"You know, at first it was pretty quiet, but then they were suddenly there, Atokirina, as far as the eye could see. They were so many that they even surpassed the light of Vitraya Ramunong. But that was not what startled all of us so much. It was their color, you know? They were all, without exception, all of blood-red color, like drops of blood in the wind. Believe me, after that all present Na´vi had been convinced by Eywa´s warning! "

This message frightened Ralph the most, since when took Eywa side in a coming war?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After the big clan´s meeting at Vitraya Ramunong, preparations for the coming conflict had begun. The first groups of Tsamsiyu had marched out, but returned without any reference. After one week, it became clear that the 20 war groups, each nearly 500 Na'vi strong, would not find the coming threat that easily. Although they scoured every little angle of the woods, so far nothing unusual had been found.

At least, that's how it sounded to Nai'Sha when during dinner her Sempul started talking with his family about it. "It is as if searching a Atokirina in the dense forest" were the exact words of the Olo'eyktan "We graze and sniff in every last corner, but do you think our people would find something?" Neytiri had tried to cheer up Jake a little bit, as she told him, "Ma Jake, this is just a long chase to a greater extent. It really does not surprise me that we have not found anything." However, Jake waved her comment away.

Instead, he replied bitterly, "My love, you do not know war in the jungle as I do. I've seen it all so many years ago. I've seen more than once how enemy troops have approached the dense forest, without knowing anything about the presence of others just a few feet away. Venezuela was a green hell hole of beautiful plants and snipers that cost me many friends and my legs!"

After this statement, Neytiri quickly changed to another subject. No one among the Omatikaya had ever dared to ask Jake about his experiences as U.N.-Reccon-Marine in the Tawtuteworld. Neytiri was the only person he had told what had all happened back then.

Sitting on one of her favorite roots, Nai´sha repeated the words of her Sempul again and again. He had talked a lot with her Sah'Nok about how hard it was to catch a war enemy in the Forest, and how long search operations could last to achieve such a goal. Just recently, the group under Jakes command had met with some of the Tipani people marching towards the mountain clans territory, monitoring its borders. Since the mountain people were the only ones who had not joined the call of the 6th Toruk Makto, their territory was the only area to which other Na'vi had no access, unless they wanted to provoke a conflict.

Out of sheer boredom, the Taronyu began sharpening her knife with a little unobtainum rock. Her gut feeling told her that the mountain clans would be the first people exposed to the threat. "If one is a good strategist, he first takes down the group that does not expect an attack!" Her Sempul had said these words a few days ago in a discussion with some of his Tsamsiyu.

"Larisel for your thoughts?" suddenly asked her Tsmukan, appearing silent as always behind her. Miklas had given him a little help in stealth and stalking. Nai'Sha smiled weakly at her Tsmukan and indicated him with a nod to sit beside her. She had forgiven his quick marriage with Gra'ice, even if she was still a little upset with her thanks to Eywa, Eytukan was out of the way too. He was on hunt with the other Pali possessed Taronyu of his own clan.

"You need no Larisel dear Rak'nor, couple of this small furrballs have recently moved up here in Kelutrel" "Oh and I´ve wondered myself, why the Ikran eat so little for the past few days. Nevertheless, something goes through your mind, am I not right?" Said the young Na'vi, while he sat beside his Tsmuke. Nai'Sha pushed her knife back into its carrier before she replied "I'm just thinking about what is come against us. Do you think it was the same for the Omatikaya and the other Na'vi last time?" She was referring to the Battle at Tree of Souls, in which both sides had suffered countless losses.

Rak'nor shook his head "No. A few days ago while practicing archery; Sempul told me all about it!" Rak'nor referred to the exercises the future Olo'eyktan had to prove worthy in the eyes of his people. "Sempul told me that the Na'vi not even had 5 days time to gather their forces to oppose the enemy" Nai'Sha nodded weakly "Sah'Nok always told, Eywa has heard Sempul´s prayer. What do you think that's supposed to mean? "

"I have my suspicions," murmured Rak'nor, slightly fingering his service collar "Probably it had something to do with the animal wild life, ma Tsmuke. Miklas told me that our Taronyu, hunt together more often with some Nantang packs. Moreover, Angsik stick not far away from our camping sides! "Nai'Sha´s ears twitched slightly when she heard the news," You do not say, I have also experienced something that way the day before yesterday. I only got followed by a few Ikran in flight formation. How strange. "

"Well yes, better they hang on your loincloth because they want to drool your face than they only see in you dinner for their chicks! By the way, what´s Lie'nak doing? Gra'ice and I havn´t seen her for days, and Miklas is either with Harlon, Eytukan or both on the prowl! "

"As far as I know, she is busy with her new job. The craftsmen and weavers are busy with a lot of equipment for our Tsamsiyu." This was a huge understatement from the young woman, who had been recently at the crafters alcove to stand measure up for her future leather armor. Her Sempul had demanded the best equipment for all of his people.

Shields, spears, leather armor, bows, arrows, dressing materials and tools. Moreover, not for the Tsamsiyu alone. When the Omatikaya started preparations, Jake had made it clear that anyone, regardless of rank and age, should enjoy the same protection. The Olo'eyktan personally asked specifically trustworthy Taronyu to take care of the Eveng and Sah'Nok's. Eveng who wanted to play in the woods, now always had an experienced Taronyu as a bodyguard at their side. Nai'Sha knew she got that duty for tomorrow.

"What about Ralph? Something new from him? "Rak'nor asked while observing two Larisel, who seemed very busy to ruffle each other's bushy tails.

His Tsmuke stretched her weary limbs, yawning hearty before responding: "Since our Tsamsiyu have returned from Hells Gate, helping him to bring his shuttle back airworthy, I havn´t heard anything from him."

"He´s funny, isn´t he?" "Ralph" "Who else would I talk about?" "Skxawng" "DIY" "Yes, yes, love you too, ma Tsmukan. Nevertheless, what do you think is actually supposed to be funny about him? "

Rak'nor frowned for a moment, "Well, I know not how you're doing, but he lives for almost, well, two years on Pandora, visited us regularly, but we still know nothing about him. And I do not mean his job here, his methods for survival, etc. I mean his personality. Sah'Nok is always worried when she sees him, as if the person he really is a completely different from the one we know! "

"Now you see to many trees but no forest, ma Tsmukan. What is that supposed to mean, please?" "Has he ever told us something about his past on the Tawtute world, about his childhood, his parents, and why they did die? I mean, Sempul has told us so much of his Childhood. About his days in the Tawtute school, about his parents. Do you remember?"

"Yeah sure, I think I know what you're trying to say. He has never told us, why HE was chosen to came here to collect the fruits of our world in the first place!" "Exactly, and that's why I think we should talk to him soon about this topic!" "What do you mean Rak 'nor?" Nai'Sha asked somewhat taken aback "Even though I'm not Tsahik, I have learned many of their techniques. Ralph has no internal struggle he has to fight! "

"I do not mean it that way. However, since I´ve practiced with Sempul for the duties of Olo'eyktan, I realized only a few weeks ago, how much this time on the Tawtute world hurts him still. I see it in his eyes when he realized each time afresh how beautiful it is here in our territory. Maybe it's just the same with Ralph? "

Nai'Sha looked thoughtfully at the sky as she replied, "Who knows, maybe he's what makes a good Tanhi Makto? Forgetting yourself to see everything. "

Rak'nor had nothing to reply that statement of his Tsmuke.


	6. The Blood of Pandora

"... As I said before, my beloved eggheads on station New Eden, it´s soon gonna get nasty here. The Na'vi gather their troops since a few weeks now, believe me, I've never seen so many Ikran Makto flying in formation." Ralph slightly adjusted his ViLog camera before he continued," I have also been recruited, well actually, I came to them volunteering my services, but hey, now I'm an official part in their army! "

Ralph leaned a bit back in his chair "Well, that's the theory, probably going to play a flying taxi for the boys and girls in war paint, bringing them into battle or something like that. The Na'vi have painted my Banshee Tamer with native markings and helped me pack up my habitat-containers. Right now I have to leave my shuttle, if I want to go pick up some stuff from my new …..Camp house."

"Well, that´s life!" Ralph sighed into the camera "So I´m now sitting here in full gear, constantly ready to start my beloved vehicle and fly with supersonic to Kelutrel, to pick up my crew!" Ralph smiled dirty, "You know, Jake is in fact a real nasty son of a bitch when it comes to fighting. You all have probably read the report about Quaritch having his Valkyrie converted into a bomber. The Na'vi have done the same with my baby. They built four small firing positions on it and converted my exit hatch into a launch site for large bolas and big stones. Jake wants to use my shuttle as a flying fortress, which I can understand somehow, but it is still strange, having quivers, bolas and spears hung up beside your own bed"

Suddenly A loud knocking noise took Ralph's attention. He listened carefully until he could hear a second knock. Ralph turned back to the camera: "Sorry guys, I got to go, got a visitor. A Hoi hoy from your hamster on duty!" Ralph quickly pressed the send button and then he hurried with already attached Exopack for the Shuttlehatch to greet the expected visitor outside.

Wa'ey stood outside the shuttle, embracing Ralph with a hug: "Well Well, my big one, did you miss me?" "Girl, you were only gone for about two weeks. For you, that is extremely short!" Ralph laughed while his girlfriend tousled his hair. Over the past two years Wa'ey increasingly stayed with him for a while, sometimes long, sometimes short. These days, he liked the girl, of whom he was still not sure if she was a real Na'vi.

Not that anyone would know about his or her relationship. Jake had discontinued monitoring of his activities several months ago and Ralph had never told about Wa'ey when he was at Kelutrel for a visit.

He needed a couple of his own secrets.

Ralph dismissed himself from Wa'ey´s embrace to scrutinize his girlfriend more closely. She looked like always, dressed in Na'vi garb divide and 50% smaller than a real grown Na'vi woman was. "So, is there something new from your friends?" Wa'ey asked with a smile for which Ralph could just melt away.

"Well, not much has happened so far, except that the Na'vi clans are quite busy with their mobilization." "And they've got you covered with one too, I see!" "Yes,'re right, but who cares? I owed them a few favors!" Ralph scratched his head, "It is okay for me. Also, I can once again fly the Banshee Tamer."

Wa'ey nodded. "How are your roommate´s?" "Which of them do you mean? The Forest Ikran, the Hell Ants, the Hornboas, the Nantang or that old Angsik near the mine?" "All of them, or course" "Okay, then you get the full version. They leave me in peace!" "Oh, really? Why?" "It is nothing unusual, the other Na'vi have observed it too, as far as what I´ve heard. Somehow, the animals of the forest let them in peace or help them in the hunt." Replied Ralph.

Wa'ey listened intently, as if trying to find a meaning behind these words, then nodded to herself, as if she seemed to be satisfied.

"Ralph?" "Yes?" "Aren´t you interest why I'm here?" the young woman changed the subject "I need something important from you!"

"Sure, anything I can get you, or offer," said Ralph, as if t would be for him the most natural thing in the world. Wa'ey's eyes sparkled at these words even more than they usually did.

"Okay," she said, "You've got a bunch of tools?" "Yeah, in my storage room!" Ralph pointed to the small block of containers, "you need one of them?"

"I need a drill!" Was Wa'ey's sober response, while the two strolled to Ralphs container. "Why do you need a drill?" asked Ralph a little bit perplex, whereupon his friend replied, "To make a Cuew'Amokri for me!"

"Aha, and for that you need more than Na'vi tools? I always thought that these instruments were made by hand!" "Not if you want the Cuew'Amokri to have seven extremely straight voice path´s." "Okay, that makes sense now!"muttered Ralph, while unlocking the door to his workshop. On the first look one could see it was quite of a mess, consisting of cabinets, boxes, pieces of wood and metal. A small, luminescent plant in a pot was hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the dark room. Wa'ey looked around, taking the occasionally one´s of Ralph's numerous tools aside to pile them on the work table.

While Wa'ey compared her tools and their dimensions with a long, mahogany-like piece of wood, she had chosen for processing, Ralph thought about all what he knew so far about Na'vi music. As far as he had seen in the Omatikaya Kelutrel, the Na'vi used many simple instruments to accompany to the voices of their singers, such as drums, panpipes, large horns and harp-like instruments with strings of Na'vi hair. However, there were also a number of other unusual instruments, such as the Okatumina, the Na'vi form of a bagpipe, the Twxe'bo, kind of a particularly complicated xylophone and last but not least the Cuew'Amokri.

The Cuew'Amokri was one of the hardest instruments to build for a Na'vi craftsman. They were complicated longflutes, which did not have one hole through the flute, but a number of such holes, called voice path´s. Most Cuew'Amokri had three such voice path´s, particularly valuable flutes had 4 or in very rare cases even fifth voice paths. The difficulty of manufacture was to carve the voice paths into the available space of the wood so that all voice paths could not cross each other. With Na'vi tools, this work was almost impossible and only every 10 to 20 years, an instrument got completed.  
However, for Tawtute this was a task easy to accomplish, because with micro drills and milling tools, work that would have taken months of time for a Na'vi could be completed within a few minutes. If a craftsman managed to produce such an instrument, it sounds would not only be that of a flute.

String instrument, piano, drum, blowing instrument, everything could be imitated with the right voice path, regulating the right holes and proper breathing techniques. Ralph once had the honor to listen to an elder Na'vi playing with his Cuew'Amokri. He would never forget the sound of this instrument, which only had three voice paths.

While instructing Wa'ey in using his tawtute tools, Ralph repeatedly intervened with helping hands and in some occasion provided additional muscle strength for rough work. Ralph thought about the sounds a Cuew'Amokri with seven voice paths would be able to produce. He was sure that the music would be wonderful when suddenly Ralph´s radio, which he had installed in his Exopack, went off. The message was short, but non the less clear. Even Wa'ey seemed to be surprised.

The message came from Jake personally and was only a short sentence: "The enemy has been found. Show up at Kelutrel at once!"

"Bloody hell," muttered Ralph...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was already late afternoon, when Ralph arrived at Kelutrel, fully prepared and ready to take order from the Tsam'eyktan. Apparently, the news had caused a bit of an uprising, because not only Omatikaya Tsamsiyu were present. As he crossed the bridge root (patting briefly one of Nemo´s tentacles) Ralph recognized from afar that other clans were present. He saw a group of savage Makto standing nearby Eytukan, keeping their conflicting mounts in check. Ralph recognized them as Wild Makto clansmen, every one of them shared a wide-legged stature and idiosyncratic mohawk.

Another group of 70 Na'vi safely gathered apart from the nearly 50 wild riders, all of them armed with ornate shoulder armor made of leather, carrying wooden warstaffs with stone chips. Tipani, a different Na'vi clan who had suffered under the RDA as much as the Omatikaya. The Tipani were generally larger build Na'vi, fierce men and women with stubborn facial expressions who gave Ralph venomous looks.

All available Omatikaya Tsamsiyu had gathered around their Olo'eyktan. Ralph counted over 100, only a sixth of the force they could send for. Ralph was sure that the 500 Tsamsiyu strong Omatikaya divisions were still in the jungle, serving as a mobile reserve. Among the Tsamsiyu he saw a familiar face.

"Harlon" he greeted the young Tsamsiyu "What's going on here?" The Na'vi giant turned in his new leather armor "I see you, my friend. Well, only thing I heard was that a few of Zalunoms Tipani arrived today with a member of the Mountain Clans!" "Aren´t these the stubborn skulls who refuse to acknowledge Jake's authority as Toruk Makto?" asked Ralph, while Harlon directed him through the crowd.

"Well, since yesterday, they recognize him," the young Tsamsiyu chuckled while he squeezed with Ralph through the chattering crowd of men and women. "A few days ago the Tipani have saved one guy from the Blue Mountain Clan from a strange creature. The beast had tried to kill him, but the Tipani found him in time and brought him here. Jake had questioned the poor Angsik already for hours; I think he soon will give us instructions! "

Soon after the Harlon ended his sentence they stood in the first row of the assembled Na'vi around large totem poles marking the main square. Jake stood in front of it, in conversation with a Na'vi, who had to have seen better times. The man, probably twenty years older than Jake looked very scared. Most parts of his body had been bandaged, he was supported by a young healer. Behind him, Neytiri stood motionless like a statue, beside her was Gra'ice who now wore the official robe of a future Tsahik. Other Na'vi stood next to them, Nai'Sha like a bodyguard of her Sempul and Rak'nor together with Hul'Baon, guarding a black mass lying on the floor.

Besides the well-known Omatikaya, Ralph also saw an Olo'eyktan of the horsemen, watching the scene near the totems. Facial features and a stature reminded him immediately of Eytukan. Presumably this was his Sempul Fimlo, the the "Wild Riders" Olo'eyktan and after comments from Eytukan one of the best Pa'li Makto of this time.

Jake spoke a few more words of encouragement to the injured Na'vi, before adressing his people. "Friends, Tsmuke, Tsmukan, this one here" he noded respectful in the direction of the injured Na'vi, "Is Gimbar, member of the Blue Mountain Clan. He was found by our friends from the Tipani and brought to us, to deliver a severe message!" All people present were now on the air, but it was Neytiri who gave the answer:

"Gimbar has reported me and my husband that his village got attacked, along with some other villages, by strange Vrrtep. The enemy was even more cruel and ruthless than the Vrrtep Tawtute, butchers, stopping on nothing. Gimbar is the only surviver of his village." Through the ranks of the Na'vi went a loud murmur, something like this had never been happening among the Na'vi. Even with the fall of the old Omatikaya Kelutrel, much of the clan had got away alive and physically unharmned. The extinction of entire villages, including their residents was something unimaginable for the Na'vi people.

Not for Ralph and Jake. For both it was just one thing:

GENOCIDE!

Jake immediately expressed his oppinion "Ma Tsmukan, ma Tsmuke, you all know me enough to know that my heart is filled with sadness and sorrow. I pray to Eywa that she welcomes all the innocent souls in her realm."

Jake let his gaze wander over the gathered people, before he continued. "But you all know, my anger, my hatred of war, conflicts, my hatred to fight! This anger now burns within me, hotter than any fire of this world! My Tsamsiyu, we are going to make an answer to this injustice. Today I´m going to send out our messengers, the armed forces of our people will rush to the aid of the mountain clans. We will not let innocent people suffer. Tomorrow I'll ride with Toruk to help my Tsmukan and Tsmuke. Who is following me? "

The noise that erupted was deafening. Tsamsiyu raised their arms in the air and shouted curses to the enemy. Many shouted, "I'll follow, Toruk Makto" or "We'll ride with you," others shouted to the sky "Jakesuli is with us, no one will defeat us!" It was a vote of confidence for Jake from the highest level, a sign that the Na'vi trusted his judgement.

And one Tawtute trusted him to. Very much.

"I will follow you to the gates of hell!" Ralph called out with raised bow. He marched into the inner circle to get on his knees in front of Jake. Some Tsamsiyu panted on whether this sudden usurpation, other reached for their knifes, but most of them were silent.

In a humble gesture, Ralph laid his bow in front of Jake´s feet, followed by his knife. Then Ralph draw the long object he had taken from his shoulders in addition to his quiver.

The object, Lie'nak had made for him.

With one fluid movement, he pulled a long, serrated sword, cut out of an Angsik-horn, from his showcase to elaborate the sword before Jake. "My Olo'eyktan, my Tsahik, this weapon was made for me by one of your best craftswomen. It was made to take the life of an enemy. My Olo'eyktan, my Tsahik, I ask for the favor to be allowed to carry this weapon at your side into battle. Eywa keep me from dark deeds, but if the fight is necessary to preserve the balance, then so it should be! "

A murmur went through the rows of the audience when they heard the young mans request. Everything was perfectly presented in Na'vi, the gestures of humility performed correctly. Now it was on the Olo'eyktan, to grant him this favor, howerver it was not Jake, who replied, instead Fimlo stepped forward to take a closer look of Ralph.

"Ma Itan told me some stories about your courage and your strength, Tawtute" the savage Olo'eyktan spoke with a strong accent darkening the vowels "Pleasing your honor is full and courageous, like a Tsamsiyu you reclaim your place. Nevertheless, I also know where your place is really, and it is not the place of the Tsamsiyu. Lift up your arms again and rise my friend, for there's something else to do for you! "

Ralph was a bit perplexed, but he got up non the less to put his sword back and pick up his weapon lying on the ground. He looked into the eyes of his friends and asked grimly, "So, what should I do?"

Ralph's presence at the Tsamsiyu meeting turned out to have quite a different reason. Some young Taronyu had been brought together with the master butchers after the meeting to to help Ralph in the implementation of Jake's idea.

When he had seen the corpse of the enemy, Jake had in fact got a clue, also finding the confirmation in his clans own Kelutrel. It were the claws, the claws which Ralph had found two years ago in the old Hells Gate mine.

Only that it were not real claws. They were long, retractable spikes, each of which the creature had two on each upper arm, resembling Ralph´s fossils like peas in a pod. Jake, the old avatar Drivers and the Na'vi generally had not much knowledge about the anatomy of living things that went beyond their basic needs in decomposition of animals and healing of wounds or broken bones. They needed Ralph. Using his handheld mini computer, he could call all the databases on alien-species anatomy and compare with the anatomy of other examples. Ralph was quite capable of using the knowledge base he had once taken from the earth to determine overall strengths and weaknesses of living beings.

Exactly what the Na'vi, but mostly Jake wanted to know, needed to know. Moreover, Ralph was able to give them this information about the enemies weaknesses by means of an autopsy.

Ralph had initially refused "Folks, I am a trained Pandora S.T.A.L.K.E.R., no coroner. I'm not sure here on this, this thing, to mess with its remains while half the clan is watching me. Eywa, a bunch of people will through up their last meals. This is not a prey animal for diner, this is a humanoid creature damned! "

But in the end, after Neytiri had spoken some words of their own power, and Ralph gave in grudgingly. By the end of the night, Ralph had given the Omatikaya all information, which they could use in order to meet the enemy. Ralph himself sent that evening, pretty much exhausted by the way, a text message back to the earth reporting the autopsy:

++++Begin autopsy report:++++

++++Location: Omatikaya Kelutrel, Time, 18:32 Pandora Time, autopsy carried out by: Pandora STALKER Ralph +++++

+Assistence: Miklas (Na'vi Taronyu) Lie'nak (Na'vi Craftswoman), Jeho (Na'vi Taronyu) Gamina (Na'vi butcher's assistant), Farun (Na'vi master butcher), Jake Sully (Na'vi Olo'eyktan, Toruk Makto, former avatar Driver) ++++

++++ Subject is about a 4.23 meters long creature, Na'vi-like stature, death occurred by 6 heavy arrow shot wounds, conclusions about large resistance against Na´vi nerve toxins ++++

++++ Examination showed solid figure, black skin color, no luminescent spots, but many small spines on the skin. Facial features, eyes and ears correspond to Na'vi, eyes of black color too, ears pointed and very mobile. No visible evidence of hair or fur, creature does not have a neural braid, named Tswine. Examination of the jaw showed karnivores teeth, fangs similar to terrestrial cats. Muscle contraction extend be two about 40 to 60 cm long bone blades on both forearms. Bone blades correspond in size and shape to subjects found two years earlier in the old Hells Gate mine++++

++++ Begin autopsy. Removing of one inch armored skin, very hard, no bleeding was observed in the deduction of a skin piece. Strong muscle tissue was exposed. Removing 4 kilos of muscle tissue on the left arm for the assessment of arteries and bone structure. Arteries correspond in form and structure to those of the Na'vi, bone mass increased with black carbon coating. Carbon coating suspected simillar to Na'vi. Bone Blades are part of the upper arm bone structure, like claws at the wrong place. Examination of the eyes and face showed nick-hides under the eyes, removeing unsuccessfully. Opening of the skull not performed++++

++++Following examination of the entrails. Especially stable chest, sword of the autopsies performer necessary for opening. Removing of about 5 inches thick tissue on the chest, ribs connected by bone-network. Bones extremely stable, high effort required for their destruction necessary++++

++++Investigation revealed innards physiognomy of great similarity to the Na'vi, with one exception, a multi- heart/lung hybrid organ, very resilient, protected by about an inch of fat tissue. Organ was removed and examined, organ allows owners extreme high performance and endurance. Discontinued study at midnight, creature passed for cremation. Conclusion: Creature extremely durable, perfect organism for hunting and fighting, dangerous opponent, presumption of a "Living Fossil" very obvious. Counsel for Tsamsiyu: Creature is vulnerable under its arms and in the legs, avoid mêlée at all costs!++++

Ralph did not know how little he had found out about the dead creature ...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was cold, very cold, too cold for Na'vi conditions.

And wet, it was damn wet and damp and windy and cold and and ... Harlon shook himself in disgust before he went back to his Ikran flying formation. The wind whistled in his ears and ruffled his hair while heavy mountain rain-soaked his leather armor. Harlon was eternally grateful for the fur poncho he carried for protection against the elements, but here in the mountains the rain seemed to be overpowering.

It had been two days since the message from the mountain clans had arrived the Tsam'eyktan. The messengers had ridden like madmen to reach the armed forces of the other Na'vi clans, transmitting Jakes message. It was extremely short and meant only "Makto'go" This word was the only command to over 15000 Na'vi marching to the Klaimai mountain´s, home of the mountain clans. There they should then encircle the enemy and, if necessary, destroy him.

But Jake knew it would take days before these armies were united together, and another few days to set up a solid frontline. So enough time to hide for their enemy, or to set an ambush.

Therefore, Harlon was now one of the 200 unfortunates who flew with their Ikran´s through the mountain storm. Tipani, Wild Makto, Omatikaya. Nearly 200 Tsamsiyu on Ikran, they all flew as Toruk Makto´s advance guard force in the mountain clans territory to track down the beasts first, and if possible to prevent them from escaping the coming army. Jake told his Tsamsiyu very clear what he was planning, "We are going to hang on those monsters heels like a pack of Nantang chasing a lame Fanb'tsu! I want to know where we have to send our Tsmuke e Tsmukan when our army has gathered. And I want to warn the other mountain clans! "

Thus they had yesterday left for the Northeast, the blue sky mountains, where there was a large settlement area of the mountain clans. The Tsamsiyu had left with supplies for 4 days, also in full battle dress and fur ponchos, on Jake's command. Many Tipani and some Wild Makto where blasphemed by this command, but Harlon had personally pointed out to the nagging Na'vi, along with his other Tsamsiyu comrades:

"The Olo'eyktan has fought in more battles than you all together, He knows what he's doing," he said to a group of disgruntled Tipani women. One that he knew slightly under the name Laria was, however, not so easy to konvince, "Oh, and what good is a suit of armor, when it limits our movement, what brings us such a cloak when it remains hanging everywhere we go?"

"The armor will save you from the fate of our last Olo'eyktan, Tsu'tey the Brave." replied Harlon "Pierced by the weapons of Vrrtep-Tawtute, this was not a pretty end for a Warrior like him. And the ponchos are against the weather. Our Olo'eyktan knows the dangers that await us here. Storm, wind, rain, cold, we will be glad to every bit of protection that we have!"

Of course, no one of those the Omatikaya addressed had taken the warnings seriously, until the detachment of Ikran Makto flew into a storm an hour ago with Jake on his Toruk at leading position. Only from this point on people like Laria also began to put on their weather capes in mid-air.

While Harlon heaved a little his flightpath with the others to their single reference for better view, namely his Olo'eyktan´s Toruk, he wondered if he would be in a few years such a Grumpy guy like the other Tsamsiyu. Many people who had taken the taronyus path, he had the opportunity to get to know a little bit were nothing but humorless fighters to him. Tsamsiyu, yes, with a pure heart, courage and determination, but not with even an ounce of a soul.

Like Laria, Harlon thought. Like so many women who took the path of Tsamsiyu.

While Harlon performed a small role with his Ikran, to steer a fellow Na'vi drifting off course again in the right direction, he asked himself for the fifth time when Ra'lph would actually arrive. His Tawtute friendhad left the Kelutrel before their departure with 30 Taronyu including Eytukan, Rak'nor, Nai'Sha, Lie'nak, Gra'ice and his Tsmukan Miklas. They had gone towards Hells Gate to make some "Shipshaping", as Ralph had put it. Harlon had no explanation for this expression, but he trusted his friend that he would bring his Tawtute machine with them, should the fighting begin. Harlon had helped Ralph to convert his aircraft into a flying fortress for the Na'vi.

The young Tsamsiyu got torn out of his thoughts, as a loud cry of Toruk caught his attention. Apparently, their leaders mount had spotted something. Harlon hurried along with the others, to follow the red scheme through the storm. They went deeper and deeper into the clouds, more and more they moved away from the storm, which had tormented them all far too long. Only now Harlon was able to see where they were flying at all.

Deep beneath the Na'vi stretched a large valley with steep cliffs that looked as if a gigantic Angsik had beaten against the mountains with his hammerhorn. Everywhere, there were rocks, small trees and tiny lakes filled with rainwater.

And at the foot of the valley, a Kelutrel.

Although this one was not like the Omatikaya´s Kelutrel. This Kelutrel, it Harlon appeared from his position in the air, was much lower in height, but thicker, like an ancient mushroom whose flesh had slowly lignified. It seemed that this was the goal of Toruk Makto. However, as they got closer, something seemed to be not right at all. The Tsamsiyu could see that smoke was rising from the Kelutrel. Something terrible had happened.

Harlons suspicion was confirmed when the Tsamsiyu landed with their mounts before the Kelutrel and broke their bonds with their mounts. Everywhere around the Kelutrel traces of fire and fighting could be seen. Dozens of arrow shafts stuck in the soil, debris of various tools lying around.

Many Tsamsiyu gaped at this, they had never before seen such an incident, but Jakes harsh commands brought them all back to their senses "Go on People, spread, I want to know if there are survivors and if not, where are the bodies? Scan everything, from the fields to the Kelutrel, I want you to leave no stone unturned!" As he spoke these words, armoured in his featherarmor with leather parts, Palululkan Cape and battle bow Jake made a figure that would have offered serious competition to every one of Earth´s commanders. The Tsamsiyu rushed immediately to obey their Warchief´s orders.

But an examination of the village did brought them no answers. The Tsamsiyu fanned out and searched the Kelutrel from head to toe, but they found no evidence of the former inhabitants. Many objects of daily village life were still there, but not a single indication of signs of life could be found in the Kelutrel. This confused the Na'vi, they had all believed to find a thriving village.

The night in the mountains came earlier than expected, so Jake ordered his troups to take quarters in the Kelutrel. Harlon and many others recognized the wisdom of this decision, they were now able to operate from a homebase.

At night, Harlon sat with a few other selected Tsamsiyu at their Olo'eyktan´s campfire, discussing with his "colleagues", namely an old Tsamsiyu called Zalunom, how to proceed their operation during the following days.

Harlon was only half listening. Instead he tried to imagine In his mind, how a horde of creatures like the one the Tipani had killed would have raged here. The idea of what those monsters were capable of caused Harlon a hard shivering. Unnerved Harlon reached for his water hose to flush down the jerky in his mouth. He always did that when he had to wait a little longer. Jake had told him and the other Tsamsiyu novices, that waiting before a battle was the worst that could happen to a Tsamsiyu. Only the battle itself was much worse than waiting for it.

"It´s always calm before a big storm!" he had said.

Harlon smiled slightly on the ambiguity of these words and looked over to Laria and her friends, unaware that someone else was watching the Na'vi Forces. None of them saw the black creature rushing off to gather it´s pack.

A pack of 500 other black creatures ...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Among the Na'vi, the blu-sky Mountains were perfect examples for the beauty of Eywa's creations. Not too high, but far extended, intersected by valleys and rivers, forested with pines and majestic mushroom cascade shrubs, populated by some of the rarest species on Pandora. These were the Sky Blue Mountains.

A landscape that served as the home of the mountain clans, pieces of land with a Kelutrel and cave systems they inhabited, to live in line with the nature of the mountains.

None of it could be found in the valley, where Jake and his advance party had spent the night. None of all the beauty, all the landscape´s grandeur could not be seen.

What one saw was a battle, and a fiercy one to. The Vrrtep, as the black creatures were now called by the Tsamsiyu, had set up their ambush and nearly hit Jake by surprise, but the former Marine was not so easy to fool. Just in time, one of his guards had warned him of an enemies scout, a small, wiry creature with big eyes and long ears, changing its color like a chameleon.

Then all hell broke lose. Countless creatures stormed into the valley with wild cries, extended claws and murder in their eyes. They were like a hurricane, at least 300 of them, many of the 3m large scouts as well as the normal, 4.23 m large creatures, who seemed to be the main force.

But not only from the vallys entrance monsters seemed to come. Huge, horned warrior versions of the standard Vrrtep, brawny as minotaurs from the old earthen legends, covered with a natural bone armour came from the flanks with curdling roars, accompanied by other Vrrtep. Jakes forces were trapped, surrounded by an enemy who was certainly superior in numbers 3:1.

However, the Na'vi had Toruk Makto on their side. Jake shouted commands at him as he ran to his Toruk Taw'sreu, ascending the sky as fast as possible to oppose the enemy. Mis warriors barely had time to get on their mounts, already the first assault wave came in touch with them.

A group of scout creatures jumped all the Na'vi still on the ground to claw them down, but the Tsamsiyu covered their attackers with a volley of poisoned arrows and spears. The first attack broke down even before it had even begun.  
Then came the brawny Vrrtep, the "Storm Guards" as Jake understood their function, because the monster plowed, with incredible speed and heads bowed down, through the remaining Na'vi like a knife through butter, crushing their defensive line instantly. Even unmounted Ikran´s who wanted to help their masters and mistresses not stop the bulking Storm Guards, on the contrary, the frenzy creatures impaled them with their mighty horns.

However, there were early casualties among these attackers too, some of the Na'vi, who had survived the ground attack, began hit their opponents with well-placed poisoned arrows. Ikran´s who once got hold of a Storm Guard, killed them instantly with a strong bite in their trought´s. Only now it occurred the Vrrtep that they were not dealing with an innocent Na'vi village, but instead with warriors and soldiers who knew their craft.

And Toruk Makto was with them.

Jake rushed with Taw'sreu directly into the attacking horde of Storm Guards. His nosedive and the subsequent sweep of his mounts claws and teath let a trail of death and corpses behind him.

The Toruk speared on one of the strikers with his wing claws, while his mouth closed around the torso of another monster. Bones broke and armor plates splintered, as Taw'sreu the chewed down a piece of the creatures soft flesh. Toruk gripped another Storm Guard of his legs, throwing it into the crowd of the attacking Horde.

Jake threw himself into the biggest fights to grant his Tsamsiyu on the ground the needed time to get on their mounts. Dozens of arrows rained down on the enemy, while the more savvage Tsamsiyu flew close to the ground and handing out blows with their spears and clubs. This tactic proved to be less effective because the Vrrtep jumped with full force to get the Ikran Makto from heaven, using their retractable "claws", their horns and fangs with great efficence. Always three or four of them jumped at the low-flying Ikran Makto, pulling the riders of their mounts to kill them on the ground.

Jake did try everything to guarantee his Tsamsiyu the upper hand, but the Na'vi soon had no more arrows to fight the enemy from air, which meant that they had to change to the more deadly mêlée. Toruk Makto made with his best Ikran Makto a hard asult into the hords center, resulting in a massacer which gave the enemy some bad losses, but also the Vrrtep in their blood lust fought back with everything they got. It was only a matter of time until the creatures would hang on Taw'sreu in order to crush her like an ant swarm would take down a giant beetle.

Harlon dived with his trustworthy Ikran back into the mass of the enemy, to hand out bites and beats with his spear. The Tsamsiyu had stopped to count the number of opponens he had defeated so far, like the others he fought only to survive. He pushed his spear another Vrrtep´s side. As he glanced down on his victim, he perceived as another Vrrtep brought down Laria's Ikran from heaven. The beast leapt upwards with his extended claws, ramming them into the aviators body, bringing down Ikran including rider on the bloodstained floor. Harlon heard Laria's horryfied screams as her beloved steed died. He did not hesitate.

"Not on my watch, bastard!" He heard her cry when he severed the ties to his Ikran, leaping out of the air at beast that wanted to give Laria the coup de grâce. His spear, coated in the poison of the Galim frute, pierced the monster from shoulder down to earth's soil. Harlon unrolled under the beast with his knife drawn, marching to Laria who was still in shock.

"Laria, Tsmuke, is everything all right?" he asked the injured Na'vi, with one hand trying to help her up in the fray while making sure not to get impaled by another charging Vrrtep. Laria had to shout something to drown out the noises of war and get his full attention "It's just, Gaeri, she´s..." "Your Ikran is now with Eywa, and we be there soon too, if we do not start to defend ourselves!" "But, how could we?" "Don´t hesitate, this is a battle! Only the survivor wins!"

Harlon, holding his knife in one hand and his scarred spear in the other held one of the scouts barly in check. Laria jerked on of her hands forward to gut down Harlons opponent, as she shouted angrily, "Who´s words are these? Toruk Makto´s?" "No, said Harlon, who helped another Tsamsiyu take down another Storm Guard "Our Olo'eyktan used to say about fighting that it´s always ..."

"Mindless, stupid, mass-slaughtering bullshit!"

Harlon turned toward the shouted curses, only to see how Jake got grabbed by one of the jumping Vrrtep and dragged from his Toruk. The great predator immidiatly responded to this attack on his master by chewing Vrrtep to pieces, but Jake was now fully exposed as any other Tsamsiyu on the ground and thus had to face the fatal power of the Vrrtep. Many Tsamsiyu tried to get to their Tsam'eyktan to save him from a deadly fate.

Harlon was pretty sure that they not even need to make the effort.

Jake spun like a whirlwind through the ranks of his enemies, in one hand and the old hunting knife that Neytiri once had given him, in the other his carved blade from one of Toruk´s claw´s. Years of practice and countless combat experiences was incorporated together into a combat style that was uncounterable. Impact, blow, parade, riposte, counterattack, upward stroke, lunges. It was like watching a god of war, who had come to show them his anger.

Many Tsamsiyu, including some Omatikaya could only watch in astonishment as Jake struck down on the enemies' horde with wild shouts and curses, and then take one of the nerve tendrils of his Toruk so he could get pulled back into the air. Many of the younger Tsamsiyu could not imagine what a formidable opponent the sixth Toruk Makto must have been in his younger years. Only one Tsamsiyu would have been able to oppose such a mighty warrior, and this Na'vi was killed 22 years ago in the battle at the tree of souls.

Only Tsu'tey the brave would have been able to survive such a fight.

As of Toruk Makto and his mount re-emerged into the sky, suddenly the noise of thunder rumbling in the distance could be heard. Thunder, which was fast approaching, though the sky was clear of any clouds. The fighting subsided immediately, both sides unsure of what to make of this strange sound.

Quickly the Na'vi got an answer.

With flaming engines Ralphs Banshee Tamer, painted with Na'vi symbols, raced for the combatant's aid, its deck and wing´s full with combat platforms.

Harlon screamed with others Omatikaya his joy into the sky, while the battle around him became even more fiercyer. The young Tsamsiyu slammed his spear with savvage joy into the enemies ranks, while laughing like a young boy who got his first Ikran doll.

Ralph had not abandoned them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eytukan gagged repeatedly as he fumbled energetically around the taut bands to lessen their gripp a bit, but after some time he his attempts gave up to make his current seat position for himself a bit more comfortable. The Taronyu looked a bit around in the hold, recognicing the same facial expression of his suffering on all other passengers.

An hour ago, 30 Na'vi Taronyu, including Gra'ice, Nai'Sha, Rak'nor, Lie'nak and Miklas, had forced themselves into Ra'lph´s Tawtute ship with full gear on Neytiri´s orders. Neytiri had felt kind of an uneasiness about her husband, so she had ordered Ralph to jet directly to the blue sky mountains with reinforcements. There was hardly a Taronyu who did not hit his or her skull at the shuttles low ceiling, let alone get his or her tail kicked by the others, so tight was it in the mighty Banshee Tamer´s cargo hold.

But Ralph had left them no choice. "Either you crybabies take a seat in the cargo hold, or I tie you to the wings of my rust bucket, it´s your choice!" None of the Taronyu had objected after Nai'Sha and Rak'nor had volunteered first to be transported in his shuttles cargo hold and it´s stifling conditions. The rest had followed in order to get hung on the shuttle´s wall by Ralph with a few conveyor belts.

Again, it was a vociferous debate why the Taronyu should tie themself at the wall´s at all, but this problem was solved by Ralph quickly. Shortly after launch from Hells Gate he immediately began with a few maneuvers that pretty much turned around the stomach of any Taronyu on board. The Na'vi were accustomed to flying with Ikran as their riders, but not flying as aircraft passengers. Although none of the Taronyu vomited his lunch out, they were all pretty pale in their face, when Ralph stabilized his flight again and thus gave the Na'vi, who had refused to put on their belts an opportunity to correct their errors. The victims of Ralph´s flying skills soon compleated this task, even with bones reinforced by carbon fiber it was not pleasant to be hurled around in tight cargo hold.

Ralph grinned mischievously as he activated the autopilot, returning to the swaying cargo hold, where several deadly looks met his eye. The young man had all the bounce effect in itself, chattering happily "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Banshee Tamer, the multifunctional shuttle from Air Pandora, a division of Omatikaya Corporations. I'm your Flight-Captain Ralph and have the joy to familiarize you with our safety regulations, when we arrive at your destination! "

Many of Taronyu looked at him confused, because almost no one could really make something with these words, but Ralph chattered on blithely: "Our goal is the blue sky mountains, the beautiful home of the high-mountain clans, where, in the opinion of our Tsahik, is quite a storm brewing for our people. Our job is to provide Toruk Makto with a few more fists!" Affirmative calls went through the cargo hold "So, after we arrived at our rondesvous point, our orders are to hit the enemy hard. You there!"

Ralph pointed at all the Na'vi secured in the left half of his cargo hold, including Nai'Sha, Rak'nor and their friends "When you´ve got my signal, take the arrow quivers and climbe on the roof of my shuttle into the platforms that we have cobbled on it. Open fire immediately on ground enemies. Take all the ammunition we have with you, I am sure some Ikran Makto will come to get a resuply. And, if it is possible, gather all the injured in the cargo hold, I will turn the ship on autopilot to keep you in balance when we're there. You other´s! "

Ralph pointed to the group on the right side: "You are our advance guard. After I´ve opened the main hatch, you use our two rock slingers or go down on the ropes for ground fighting. That means no one jumps out of the shuttle, I stay a maximum height of 40 meters, so no stupid actions. Your Olo'eyktan is counting on you, be aware of that fact." Ralph let his gaze again wander through the entire cargo hold before he made a nasty sound like a little devil "So, boys, girls, it will take some time before we arrive our designated landing zone, what do you think of some battle music to set in the mood?"

Before Rak'nor or anybody else could hiss a warning, desaster already happened. On'Tza, one of the older Taronyu who did not like Ralph at all, spoke up in disgust at Ralph´s words: "Bah, your Tawtute and music, that I'd like to hear!" Other Na'vi laughed on whether this offer of Ralph, not paying attention to the horrified eyes of the younger generation. Lie'nak whispered softly, "He is not going to ...?" However, it was already too late.

Ralph was too happy to fullfill the cheeky Taronyu´s "request".

The next 40 minutes until arrival at the battlefield, while Jake´s forces desperatly tried to stand against a superior force of ordinary Vrrtep, were for the Na'vi located in the cargo area only one thing: a musical torture. Ralph had turned his shuttles jukebox to maximum volume, and then presented the Na'vi some samples of terrestrial battle chants. The only problem was that Ralph understood only songs of the ancient metal band Manowar as true terrestrial battle chants, including SONS OF ODIN, WARRIORS OF THE WORLD; CALL TO ARMS, GODS OF WAR or similar. And as if that was not already bad enough, of course, Ralph had to bawl to the lyrics like a madman on his pilot's seat.

But eventually everything has an end, so for example. With the arrival of the Banshee Tamer over the battlefield, Ralph was immediately aware of the Na'vi situation, fighting the Vrrtep for survival, although he first had to turn down his jukebox.

"... On the ground, the battle horn sound, let the valkr ... Oh hey, wait a minute" Ralph turned off the jukebox and put his shuttle on autopilot, before returning to the cargo hold, this time in full-scale equipment.

"Well little children, the party's over, now it's gonna be serious. Jake is up to his ears in very big trouble, so don´t look at me like a pack of rabid Nantang. Go down there and hunt down the enemy. You know what to do, so ..." Ralph pressed one of the walls control buttons to let the rear hatch open slowly. He walked through the rows of disgust Taronyu, redeeming them from their seat belts.

Then the order came from Rak'nor:

"Makto'go!"

Ralphs background music and the general tightness in the ship had irritated the Taronyu enough, now they were very eager to fight to reduce their pent-up aggression. As one-half of their force climbed on the shuttles roof into the wooden pre firing positions, the other half went down on long, at the ship-moored lianas.

The arrival of the shuttle could not have happend sooner, Gra'ice thought while standing next to Nai'Sha who sank an arrow after another into the heaving mass of the enemy. The Taronyu ensured relief from an unassailable position, while the enemy was defenseless against their arrows. Ikran Makto began to land on the ship, getting new ammunition from Lie'nak and three other helpers guarding their arrows and spears, others brought wounded comrades who could not fight.

One of these was Harlon, who handed Nai'Sha an unconscious Tsamsiyu with some very ugly wounds "Harlon, Eywa be praised, you're alive!" "Thanks to your Sempul, only thanks to your Sempul. Toruk Makto is indeed mighty." "Then we will not disappoint Sempu! Who is that? ' "Laria." "Harlon, I think you ..." but Nai'Sha had no time to finish the sentence, Harlon had already grabbed Miklas and flown back into the fray with him.

As if the Vrrtep know that their situation had turned for the worse, the creatures fought on even harder, regardless of the consequences. But with the rearmament of the Na'vi their chances of victory had shrunk together more and more, against the superior range of their Bows. From great heights, volley after volly went down on the enemy.

On the ground was still a battle fought, but at other targets. The Tsamsiyu and Taronyu braced themselves fiercely against the enemies horde to bring the dead or injured to safety. The group of fighters covered almost 60 people who had to defend themself against a superior force, even if Toruk Makto personally circled above them to guarantee any measure of security that he could muster.

Ralph was also down on the battlefield.

After he brought his Banshee Tamer in place and switched to autopilot, Ralph had followed the Taronyu over the last, not yet capped Liane down to throw his combat power to bear. He let his arrows from the string as fast as he could, he courageously stood between injured Na'vi and attacking Vrrtep. Ralph struck around with his bow as if there was no tomorrow, his combat knife flew out of his hand into the throat of an enemy.

Suddenly struggles died around Ralph, as if someone had placed a subtle command. Ralph and the other Na'vi looked around while between Vrrtep a lane divided for one of their own kind. It was a creature to big for a Storm Guard, towering above his peers by two feet, a monster of enormous strength, covered with innumerable scars, at least three arrow shafts stuck in his body. The creature eyed Ralph aggressive, recognizing something in him, then she leaned forward, baring huge fangs. The beast snorted in Ralph's direction.

Ralph understood immediately. With a serious expression, he drew his serrated sword from its sheath, giving a wide apart set up in front of his opponent.

"Come on, the lion is waiting," he murmured.

Ralph had barely uttered his challenge, the huge monster's attack already started. The Vrrtep thundered towards him, lowering his head and with extended claws, ready to stomp the little Tawtute into the ground.

Ralph fact the only thing one could do in such a situation, he ducked under his opponents blow away in order to simultaneously slice with the sword in his left hand one of the monsters feet. The monster dodged the blow to counter with a new counter-attack, but Ralph distracted it with a desperate backswing of his weapon. Repeatedly the monster struck down on Ralphs little body, repeatedly Ralph parried with his sword, powerful blows which almost broke his arms and his stand.

Nevertheless, Ralph was not in the mood to let himself kill by such a monster. Two years he had survived in the wilds of Pandora, he was better than this hulking beast. When after another slugfest his counterpart parted from him, Ralph took his chance. Observed by countless pairs of Na'vi-eyes, Ralph dashed forward with raised sword, with a clever sidestep pushing the one meter long blade into the back of his opponents knee. Such a maneuver was indeed more than dishonest as the classic stab in the chest, but Ralph was fighting on a battlefield and not in a duel school.

The monster seemed to have understood this, because a backhand transported Ralph along with his now bloody sword out of the monsters. But now it was limping with a bloody knee. The other Vrrtep screeched angrily, plunging themselves again into the assembled crowd of Tsamsiyu as the giant monster raised his arm to Ralph impale with it.

Not perceiving the fighting around him, the Ralph managed, already exhausted, a jump aside to avoid the killing blow, but the monster seemed to have boundless energy reserves. Ralph came out under three lashes against him to his feet, inflicting a well-aimed blow to his opponents torso, causing another wound.

Ralph was certainly sure, that despite all his efforts to avoid it, he was looking in the eye´s of father death himself.

He was exhausted, already littered with minor wounds and had a creature as opponent that was more than three times his size. He just knew instinctively that he was done. This duel had been too much for him. "Eywa, have mercy on my soul," he prayed silently, while raising his sword to counter the last blow ...

However, the last blow never came. Another noise drowned out the noises of total war.

A war cry of unmatched volume tore the air, as if it was made of glass: "For Pandora, For Eywa and her children!" Ralph looked toward the warcries origin, with total shock on his face and amazement in his heart.

In a moment, the area around the struggling Vrrtep and Na'vi was empty, but in the next moment, Wa'ey stood at this point, dressed in a Tsamsiyu´s gap without leather armor, painted with black and white ornate patterns. She had two small battle knife´s in her hands.

Ralph was shocked like the other Na'vi, who had noticed the shape of the child's stature, while Wa'ey immediately plunged into the fray. With the grace of a dancer, she laid back the distance between herself and the monster´s leader. With a great jump, she avoided its claw´s landing on it´s shoulders instead. Wa'ey shrieked wildly, "Let my Ralph in peace!", as she tried to pinch off the monster´s neck with her legs. Again and again she stabbed in the beast´s shoulders.

Vrrtepblood gushed down her legs, but the monster was far from done.

As if she was just an annoying fly, the Vrrtep swept Wa'ey with his right arm of his back. The blow was so strong that the ground impact had broken a few of the young woman´s bones, also wounding her skin on the rocky surface of the area. The Vrrtep leaned panting over the young woman, sobbing in pain, as a new pain in his left flank caught his attention.

"Take your hands from my Girl!" Ralph shouted fanatically, while hitting his opponent with a rain of countless sword strikes. The oversized Vrrtep tried to fight back, but Ralph was in a rage, worried for the survival of his girlfriend, "Go back to the pit of hell that has brought you to life, you cowardly bastard!" Another blow from Ralph sword hit the monster, while his serrated hunting-knife wounded the exposed arm of his opponent. "Go back to the abyss!"

The monster screamed again and hurled Ralph angrily Wa'ey´s direction, where the Tawtute landed battered next to his girlfriend. The monster raised his arms triumphantly to prepare the coup de grâce. Ralph pulled the weeping Wa'ey closer to him to be at least at her side in their last moment. "Well, that was it." he thought to himself.

"Hey, have you forgotten me?"

Like an avenging spirit, Jake and his Toruk came directly from the light of the sun over the huge monster to eliminate the enemies leader. Taw'sreu sunk her claws deep into the victim that she pressed into the ground with her weight alone. Her head rocked forward to bite the trapped creature´s neck in half.

With a choking cry the monster ceased to exist, just like the rest of the remaining Vrrtep. As they felt the death of their "pack leader" the other monsters began to panic, which made them easy targets for the Na'vi and their arrows. Less than four minutes after the death of the pack leader, none of the enemies was alive.

Around Jake, on the ground and in the sky, Na'vi cheered whether this great victory. The Taronyu and Tsamsiyu had beaten an enemy of tremendous superiority, with all advantages on it´s side. The Tsamsiyu raised their arms in the air and cheered, all of them near total exhaustion, others tried to help with injured Na'vi.

Still others kneed next to the bodies of a fallen Na´vi, grieving silently.

Jake ignored it all. He dismounted from his Toruk to rush to the fallen Ralph and the injured Na'vi child. When Jake got closer, he saw that the Na'vi had no features of an Eveng anymore. She had the face and body of an adult Taronyu, only her size corresponded to that of a normal Tawtute woman. The girl seemed to have fainted from sheer pain, while Ralph still pressed her body tightly to him, constantly muttering a name "Wa'ey, Wa'ey, what have you done , Wa'ey, please ..!"

" There is time for regret later," Jake told him firmly, "You look like shit, and the girl is in no better shape. You two need a healer, fast! "Jake made a movement toward Ralph, but he only stared at Toruk Makto with empty eyes."Please save Wa'ey!" he pleaded," Please save her!" "You have my word!"said Jake seriously, who told a Tipani to take care of Wa'ey's wounds. The Tsamsiyu brought a companion who helped to carry the unconscious form of the girl careful away.

Jake knelt beside Ralph to bandage some of his severe wounds with bandages from his belt pouch. "You came just in time!" The Olo'eyktan muttered during his work "Half an hour later and we all would have been dead." "Do not thank me, thank Neytiri! She ordered me to follow you and your Friends!" Jake nodded solemnly," No wonder, the bond between Neytiri and me is very strong!" he briefly took of Ralphs breathing mask to infuse him some cold water. "Who is that girl anyway? She does not look like a Eveng with Taronyu fetish…." "Wa'ey is complicated ..." "Oh, which clan is she from?" "She is of no clan." "What?" "It is a complicated Story!"

Jake nodded gravely, as if he understand the situation, although the opposite was the case. "So, um, what is she now? Your roommate we do not know? "Jake seemed a little bit embarrassed. Ralph looked at him when he does not say, "She's my friend!" "Ah, well, there is nothing wrong with it, but why haven´t you told us about her?"

"She is a SPECIAL friend!" Ralph whispered weakly toward the Olo'eyktan who slowly began to understand that the relationship between these twos was not just of platonic nature.

"Do not worry Ralph…" Jake muttered as he watched a group of Na'vi taking care of little Wa'ey "... We will watch over Wa'ey!"


	7. Defenders of Pandora

Primarily the mountain clans would feel the aftermath of the battle in the mountains. Many of the surviving Na'vi had come together in larger communities to improve their survival prospects for the coming years, meanwhile, Tsamsiyu of four different groups, more than 2000 Na'vi under the orders of their respective Olo'eyktan, searched the mountains for enemy resistance pockets.

As it turned out, there were plenty of them. Jake and his Tsamsiyu had indeed destroyed the main force of nearly 500 enemies, but there were dozens of Vrrtep groups lurking in mountain caves. Many of these groups undertook constant attacks on some of the mountain clan´s villages, with the aim of destroying them completely and let their population disappear.

Of course, the Na'vi could not leave their Tsmukan eTsmuke of the mountain clans to such a fate, so they fought with a lot of zeal to protect these villages, despite the losses suffered.

The losses, yeah, that had been great, Ralph reminded himself about that fact constantly, as he was now resting in one of the Kelutrel healing alcove´s. He was guarded by a healer and her Ikran and filled with so much painkillers that he believed sometimes, he was able to see the forest´s. One day he thought he could smell the color of his surroundings. At least he was in better shape than the other Na'vi, who had been wounded in the great battle.

More than 108 wounded, 37 dead, all kinds of injuries. Jakes advance party had to supply a lot of people after the battle. The healers were doing everything in their might to save a couple of Tsamsiyu, but some injuries, such as direct hits indicated by Stormguards, were simply not possible to treat.

Ralph shuddered whether the madness that seemed to recapture this world again. He called the latest reports he had heard from Nai'Sha to his mind. Apparently, the Vrrtep had appeared on other sites as well, in order to terrorize the Na'vi people living there.

There were already rumors about a fight between a group of the rider clan´s and some stormguards. Other reports spoke of skirmishes at the East Sea between a Ikran Clan and a group of winged Vrrtep. Ralph shook his dazed head before he lay back in his leaves nest, trying to nap away his aching existence.

Two weeks later, the attacks of Vrrtep now had extended to all of Pandora, although no one could tell where the monster came from, Ralph was back on the road to recovery. His right arm was in a sling, and although he still had some people watching over him, he had already been allowed to leave the healing alcove just to go on a small strole.

There was not much else for Ralph to do. Jake himself had brought his Banshee Tamer back to Hells Gate base. In addition, Neytiri had been taken care of his equipment, blending them in custody. So, when Ralph was out of the alcove´s salvation, it was usually to get some fresh air, entertaining himself and his friends for some time when they were around.

Rak'nor was usually present at the Kelutrel, because he represented his Sempul, while Jake was out with his Tsamsiyu group to hunt Vrrtep or coordinating movements with the other Olo'eyktan. Gra'ice and Lie'nak seemed to be with Rak´nor, each of them fully occupied with their duties as a craftswoman or aspiring Tsahik. There were only a few hours in which Lie'nak was not found in her working alcove, just as there were only few moments when Ralph found Gra'ice in something different than the pastoral care and child protection.

He had not seen his remaining friends for days. Miklas circled through the sky while on his Taronyu, while Eytukan apparently went to the clan of his birth to support his Sempul. Harlon was just as untraceable. Traveling with a group of Tsamsiyu that he had met recently. Nai'Sha snorted always something about a Laria, but Ralph had no idea whether she was talking of a person, a Na'vi weapon or a musical instrument.

Nai'Sha itself could always be seen at the Kelutrel evening meals, but Ralph had no idea what she was doing the rest of the day. She often spoke to him about security services, then collecting trips, sometimes hunting-parties she was supposed to lead.

Ralph just thought about all this while he stroked a small Larisel´s fur. The tiny creature cooed with pleasure to herself, but scurried away when she became aware of a new visitor. Ralph turned to the entrance of the root plateau, where he saw Neytiri, dressed in official robes. The Tawtute bowed slightly before her before she spoke to him, "Ra'lph, on a word!" The phrase, probably picked up from her husband sounded on Na'vi a little bit unusual, but Ralph was quick to come for her request.

Walking briskly behind her, Neytiri led him deeper into the Kelutrels structure until she stopped in front of a curtained entrance. Two Tsamsiyu stood in front of it, keeping watch on all people around them. They greeted them respectfully and parted the curtains for them to pass. Neytiri meant Ralph to follow her, while gently slipping through the entrance into the room behind it. Ralph followed her example.

When the curtains closed again, he saw for the first time the comfortable living area of the Olo'eyktan and his family. The "apartment" looked like any other Na'vi accommodation, functionally, in harmony with nature, open to the environment. Nevertheless, this area of the Kelutrel seemed to be full of jewelry. Dreamcatchers, flowering plants, hunting trophies, all this and much more decorated the walls. The floor was completely coverd in soft silk moss. In one corner of the room stood next to a makeshift sundial a clothes rack, probably for Jake's armour and weapons. From the ceiling hung to two beautiful sleeping leafes. The larger one, which looked like a flower´s blossom, had to be for Jake and Neytiri, the smaller for Nai'Sha. Rak'nors "bed" was gone, because he now lived with Gra'ice in his own, much smaller alcove.

Neytiri meant Ralph to settle on one of the seats, while the Tsahik settled down before him in a complex sitting position. "You know what is Tsahik´s duty?" It was more of a trick question, "Yes, she interprets the will of Eywa, she interprets the course of her life circle. She is a shaman whose words count more than the Olo'eyktan´s. She is the first of the healers and priestesses and cares about the well-being of the whole clan! "

Neytiri nodded, "Then you probably know why I asked you here, Ra'lph?"

Ralph watched the golden eyes of the Na'vi in front of him, then he looked down sadly, "It´s because of Wa'ey, am I right?" Neytiri's silence was answer enough for him, "She has not woken up jet?" "The healers have splinted her bones and cleaned her wounds. She needs more time. Such wounds are slow to heal. We have given her Unil'mox juice, so she will sleep for some time! "

Ralph nodded "Artificial deep sleep, I understand!" "Yes, ma Jake has also mentioned that phrase. He has told me about you and Wa'ey and I believe that there is more to it than the short version story of my husband. So?" Neytiri looked at Ralph quizzically, as if expecting an answer. With the knowledge that he would come out of this situation only one way Ralph began to tell his story.

"Well, about Wa'ey… I've met her more than two years ago, she had already looked exactly like now, just as childlike. This first encounter, well, that was on one of your celebration day´s. I already had drunken some of the stuff Nai´sha had made for me so I was a little bit…of the shore, if you get my I hear that knock on the door. I open it, Wa'ey stands there out front. Since I did not know her name, I thought she was a stray Eveng. Therefore I invited her into my ship, offered her some stuff to drink, but she only was talking about something like an interior fire which should be my soul and then by a heartbeat she was gone! "Neytiri nodded, thinking about this information. "Well, I was pretty woozy and thought I had just get caught by the alcohol, but I still went to you to report on the matter, only then Nemo intervened!"

Neytiri chuckled inwardly, before adding: "And then the matter was forgotten for you, wasn´t it" "No, not exactly," Ralph said, "The whole ceremony with Eywa, I was not sure if that really was just my imagination. Do you remember the time I came back from the star lakes with this ugly bite wound from that gargoyle fish? Three days before I left for the Lake´s, Wa'ey visited me again, this time in a rather ceremonial dress. At first I was surprised, I think I have even yelled at, etc., but then she, how shall I say, surprised me! "

"Surprised you howß," asked Neytiri, although she could guess the answer "She kissed me, and I mean really kissed me, not only as friend, but more like lovers would do it!" Ralph blushed slightly as he said that "I don´t remember much what happened on that night, except that I woke up without my underwear, my loincloth, so I have a good idea of what we had been ...doing! "

Neytiri looked at Ralph in shock. Under Na'vi intimacies were only possible with a behavior like Ralph´s was not comon in their society. The Na'vi were not prudish or shameful, but were intimacies concerned, there still were a few rules that people had to obey for the better. "So you are mated for life?" "No,no, not that I know, how could we?" Ralph pointed to the back of his head, to indicate the absence of a braid.

"From this moment on, Wa'ey came more and more frequently to meet me, when no one of Jake's guard was looking for me. Sometimes she stayed only a few minutes, sometimes for a few days. Occasionally, she accompanied me on some of my travels, showing me something new or telling me stories about Pandora, it´s animals, it´s history, about herself! "

"What has she told you?" Neytiri asked, curious again. Ralph immediately answered her question, "Well, that she can disappear and reappear whenever she wishes, that she had always her childlike stature, that she belong´s to no clan, etc. She has described herself as a simple wanderer, just trying to satisfy her curiosity. I was happy with her response." "And you two have befriended each other?"

"Yep, pretty fast actually. Sometimes Wa'ey has come to help me with some repairs in my living habitat, a few times she has borrowed something from my tool boxes. Moreover, a few times she has made with me, well, you know, the happy thingy no one talks about…"

Neytiri was still looking at Ralph curious, and then she frowned. "Why haven´t you told us about her? She would have been welcomed as a Tsmuke in our clan?" "Sorry, but that was not what she wanted! Not that I would have proposed this topic to her, but Wa'ey wanted this relationship to remain our own secret. At that time I thought, well, what would be wrong with that? Not one of my smartest moves, I give you that."

Neytiri looked anxiously at the ceiling as if she saw a sign there, then said to him, "Ra'lph, your words will be protected, as it will be with Wa'ey at the Omatikaya´s Kelutrel. Hear what I have to say: For me, this girl is neither a little Na'vi nore a ghostly apparition. She is much more. She radiates in Eywa's power, a power one can only find in a few rare places. Ra'lph, this girl is really something special ... "

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

12 days after Ralph´s talk with Neytiri, seven, after he had recoverd enough to go back to his habitat at Hells Gate, the Omatikaya again experienced a surprise, triggered by the small Tawtute.

At least it would have been a surprise, hadn´t Nai'Sha been this day at Kelutrel, entrusted with patrol duty. Thus she came to check the radio that Ralph had left for fast contact. Except Nai'sha's parents and her Tsmukan only she and some of the younger Taronyu were able to use the clunky equipment, most of the other Na'vi were either too stubborn or too clumsy to work with the complex device.

Nai'Sha climbed again for the umpteenth time in the tree with the "communication device"; first to examine the blue disks the machine drew its vitality from the sun's light, for damage. Then she climbed back into the tree canopy, so that the young Na'vi could see on the strange stones on the machine´s body, if Ralph had sent any messages. It was always a similar procedure.

Nai'Sha was just about to go, but some crackle out of the machine made her pause in her movement. "... Repeat, Omatikaya, please come, please come, here's the Banshee Tamer. Banshee Tamer calls Omatikaya. Is there anybody who hear´s me, dammit? "

Nai'Sha rushed back to the unit, listening to the strange headdress which was necessary to speak and to answer one´s questions, "I hear you, Ralph, what's wrong?" She could feel the relief she received from the other side: "Nai'Sha, is that you? Thank Eywa, finally someone with whom I can talk to." "Ralph, what's the matter? What is wrong?" "What's wrong? You ask me what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong with me, namely the Palululkan's going on! They threw me out of my home, that's wrong! "

Nai'Sha could not believe what she was hearing: "What, but I was thinking…." "No time to explain girl, I'm coming in with the Banshee Tamer! Is there a free spot somewhere near your Kelutrel where I can land?" Ralph's voice was very hard to understand,"What, but you can not land up here so easily!" "Exactly, that's why I ask whether you can give me a clear forecourt!" "What? Listen, there are now many Omatikaya busy with their duties, you can not possibly ... "

Ralph screamed through the speakers in her ears "Nai'Sha, my shuttle is just inches before CRASH DOWN, kapish? Either you see to it that I have a free landing spot, or I roll my rust bucket through the forest with a three-mile path of destruction, with all the suffering and terror and pain for Eywa. The choice is yours!"

Of course anyone needed to ask Nai'Sha how she would decide. Immediately she chased like the wind on the forecourt to Kelutrel to warn the Clan of the oncoming disaster. Initially nobody wanted to believe the hectic Ite of their Olo'eyktan, but as one of the Na'vi on the observation post´s got a closer look on a strongly smoking and Banshee Tamer class shuttle with increasingly loud engines, , the call of Nai'Sha was followed with hastened concern.

And not too soon, 10 minutes later Ralph went down on one of the small fields near Kelutrel with his Banshee Tamer like a meteor. Even from a distance, anyone could see that the flying machine had suffered more than great damage. The outer shell was scratched, dented and covered with the remains of what vaguely resembled black winged creatures. The wooden weaponplatforms they had built on the ship looked more than tattered and the engine pods of the shuttle smoked threateningly. With a clatter of steel, the gigantic shuttle sat down on the "landing zone", covering some Na'vi with upswirled ground dust. Only then, the engines noise died.

Nai'Sha, Rak'nor and Gra'ice were the first who reached the shuttle, followed closely by Neytiri, her Palululkan Taronyu'Tey, Wa'ey (who had woken up yesterday fully recovered) and a large amount of prying Omatikaya. They all gathered around the exit hatch of the ship. This part of the ship went open with creaking noise, smoke was still coming out of the ship.

And terrible curses:

"So, you cockroaches with too many legs, get out, especially you fat cattle! I won´t see you ever again! And you there flea fur, let these eggs alone, that is not a special football ... Yes, Yes you oversized rubber eagle, I watch out on what happens to your eggs and, hey, that's going too far! To shit in my ship! Get out, OUT! "

What came out of the hatch, nobody would have expected. Little hell ants with their queen, carrying dozens of larvae with them. Prolemuris that dangled from the door. Nantang mothers with their countless puppies, even two baby Angsik who just fitted through the hatch of the ship. And there were still more creatures coming out, small beetles, forest mammals, over the roof hatches climbed Ikran chicks along with a dam, which had apparently broken both of her wings.

The animals seemed to be flowing out of the audience Na'vi and (most important) not to bother the Palululkan Instead they slipped quickly through the ranks, looking for a new home. Some, like the Angsik babies or chicks, moved to a Na'vi to show their affection for them, others, like hell Ants, Nantang or the smaller animals were quick to come back too their forest. Behind this whole herd a rather rumpled-looking Ralph staggered out of the shuttle.

"What's so much to stare, never heard of Noah's Ark," he asked toxically in the gathered round, but up to a growl from Neytiris Palululkan Ralph got no response from the perplexed Na'vi. "Silence on the cheap seats!" Ralph snapped towards the gigantic predator who got a little bit stunned to this exhibition of courage.

Meanwhile Wa'ey went to Ralph, greeting him Na'vi way. "I see you, my friend," she said in a voice that expressed much joy. Ralph nodded wearily "Hello girl, finally awake? You look good," he turned towards Rak'nor:" Hey, Olo'eyktan-holiday cover, where is the General? I would have expected being yelled at by your Sempul because the Kelutrel Omatikaya is no aircraft carrier or something like that. Where is Jake? I need to talk to him! "

Ralph said it all so quickly that only a few could understand his Na'vi, including Neytiri who chuckled about the description of her husband and her Itan, whos tail was whipping wildly in front of him when he heard the words. Yet he kept his emotionless face, a legacy of Neytiri's Sempul. "A good day to you too, Ra'lph. For your information, our Sempul is currently supporting a Tsamsiyu group from the coastal Springer clans. He will be back in three days. All his affairs here on Kelutrel now concern me. Say, why are you here? "

"Well, that is a long story," said Ralph, as he broke away from Wa'ey's embrace. "The short version is like this: I wake up today in the morning, not only to be awakened by an Ikran but loud cries. Of course, Skxawng like I am, I run from my shuttle to look after things, and what do I see? A huge horde of Vrrtep of any kind attacks Hells Gate. Probably slipped through one of the many spie-networks of Jakes army. And when I mean Vrrtep all kinds, I mean really of all kinds. There were scouts, warriors, Stormguards, did you know that these warriors could also have wings like Bat´s? That was very disturbing, I can tell you."

Ralph paused for a moment, listening to the crowd to give them the opportunity to digest the just said:

"As if that was not bad enough, the whole animal world of Hells Gate turns up and rushes, despite outnumbered many times, against the attackers. I can only watch the spectacle, while this nursery crashes in my shuttle, along with a few dams that carry their eggs. I just tell me, okay, Eywa seems to want that kids to survive. So I end up playing Noah's Ark."

"That's why I fly my shuttle through the formations of the winged warriors to crush some of them in the air, it's inevitable when the critters neatly bag my Banshee Tamer. But I still can barely escape them, when a Nantang dribbles on my back and this huge queen ant is busy to crawl on my bed. I call Nai'Sha via comlink , tell her I need a place to land and, well, here I am! "

"It was very selfless of you to save all of these young animals!" said Neytiri, as some appreciative murmur went through the ranks of those present "Eywa seem to have trust in you when she entrusted you with such a task!" "She trusts him very much!" Wa'ey murmured, so loud that only Ralph could hear it. He replied, "Well, their parents sacrificed themself for me, I would be the biggest motherfucker in the universe if I would not offer my help in this situation!"

"And what are you doing now? You have no home anymore!" asked Gra'ice.  
Ralph laughed slightly about it "Well, now that you say it, I see there is actually no problem!" "Why not?" Asked Gra'ice "Honestly" Ralph's indignation was impossible to ignore, "That's a Kelutrel over there, a HOME TREE. Look at my sudden arrival just as a very very fast relocation to you! I lean as far out of the window as I can and say that Jake won´t be particularly bothered at all! "

Four days later, Jake came back with his men, to hand the injured and to give his other Tsamsiyu some time to take a break. Jake was actually not upset, after he learned that Ralph had moved to the Omatikaya Kelutrel. In fact, he commented the whole situation with a dry "About damn time!" Ralph still lived in his shuttle for his free time to have access to filtered air, but he was now just as integrated into the clan´s life like any other of his age.

Ralph helped wherever he could, whether it was collecting duties, hunting parties, craft activities, etc. More often he and Wa'ey were wathing over the Eveng because of their body size, they fraternized more with them on one hand, the Na'vi children could not always guarantee their own safty because of age and maturity, so the two would indeed have an eye on the groups of young Na'vi playing. Just weeks after the incident at Hells Gate, the Omatikaya had accepted Ralph as one of them contemporary, because of his willingness to help.

Unlike Ralph, Wa'ey had preferred, to live in Kelutrel like the rest of Omatikaya, instead of spending the night in a no longer flyable shuttle, which was again slowly overgrown by plants. The healers and priestesses soon took her under their wing after it was revealed what talents she possessed in these areas. Even the Na'vi, who were responsible for the care of Ikran or Pa'li, soon appreciated Wa'ey for her love in dealing with the Kelutrel´s creatures.

Everything was perfect, thought Neytiri, were it not for the problem with the Vrrtep that Jake day held at bay day in and out with the other Olo'eyktan and their Tsamsiyu, even if it were reported that more and more Vrrtep began to migrate towards Hells Gate. But even this problem remained limited for Neytiri. She had greater concerns with another topic.

Her Ite.

Along with Jake, young Eytukan had come back and where the two met, there was conflict right on the spot. Eytukan's Sempul did try to speak reason to his Itan, but apparently the young man had taken a fancy to Nai'Sha, that much was clear. It was also clear that this appeal was not very beneficial to Eytukan´s health, as he once again found out. Neytiri was out together with Wa'ey whose company she always enjoyed, when she watched another sad episode of Eytukan's advertising attempts from the position of a branch.

While the young Taronyu, dressed as a magnificent bird, approached an unsuspecting Nai'Sha, the Tsahik mumbled "He will end up back in the healer´s alcove, that´s for sure!" "Are you sure?" asked Wa'ey, hanging upside down from the branch like a possum on her tail, rocking back and forth "He looks very confident!" "Wait just a second, you will see; just as my Jake he is going to grab her at the tail!" "Ow, that must hurt! "" Well, my husband had always been a bit of a large kid ... Oh, it seems Nai'Sha turns to him! "

"Yes, but only to ... OUCH that must definitely hurt!" Wa'ey said. Neytiri gently corrected her: "You're wrong, Tsmuke ma, ma Ite is otherwise much more impulsive and, oh ... Eywa, is it to believe, she seems to apologize to him." "Hey, Hey, he seems to have got your Ite at last!"

"I don´t think so Wa´ey, I don´t think so... Oh dear, that was probably a word too much! " the first Tawtute swear slowly began to resound in Kelutrel. "How does she know all that words Tsahik?" "Ralph and Jake, but especially ma Jake. Although, as long as it leaves to cursing only... Oh ma Ite, THIS is really nasty! That Eytukan can feel something in his loins only can be described as a miracle!"

"Why?" Wa'ey dropped headfirst on Neytiri's branch "His people learn riding before they can walk!" Neytiri shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Whether he can walk again it after this thing is another matter. Come Wa'ey. We need to think of a new punishment for my Ite." Wa'ey got a mischievous look in her eye´s: "Let's ask Ralph, he always got the wildest ideas!"

At the same time, only a little further away, in a small alcove inhabited by Harlon and his Tsmukan Miklas, the former listened only slightly as he heard the abuse done by his girlfriend Nai'Sha. The Tsamsiyu chuckled slightly with amusement as he tried to patch up one of his leg braces. "The Ite of your Olo'eyktan is a very dangerous woman!" he heard Laria say behind him.

For some time now the Tsamsiyu of the Tipani had been living in the Omatikaya Kelutrel, first to cure her wounds sustained in battle, then to perform as a Tipani messenger of smaller services prior to her complete recovery. But the last few weeks she had been only there to let Harlon tell her more of about Toruk Makto´s art of war. Or to acquire the told techniques.

Harlon praised her answer with a grunted comment: "Ha, that's nothing! Nai'Sha is in a good mood today, otherwise we would hear Eytukan really scream for mercy! "Laria put her head on his shoulder, having a thinking look on her face "Eytukan, Eytukan, wasn´t that yout last Olo'eyktan? "

"Penultimate. Neytiri's father, Eytukan the Great, after his death his pupil Tsu'tey the Brave inherited the title, but only for a few days. He died of his wounds after the Battle at the Tree of Souls. After the battle, the council of Omatikaya elders, together with the other 15 clans Olo'eyktan, had chosen Jake Sully to be our next Olo'eyktan. The Eytukan of which I speak is the Itan of Fimlo, Olo'eyktan of the Savage Makto. It is sometimes confusing, I know, but Fimlo'itan was named in honor of Neytiri's father! "

Laria looked at him fascinated "You never told me!" Laria said, wonderingly, "I always thought Toruk Makto would have claimed this title for himself!" Harlon chuckled when he heard this. "No, my Sempul was there when the Omatikaya forced him to accept their decission. Originally he wanted Neytiri to have the leadership, since she bore the bow of her Sempul and would be the next Tsahik, but the Omatikaya had said no! "

Harlon laid the now repaired lower leg leatherarmor to the side while he reached with his other hand for a cup of granul juice, standing next to him.

"On that day, Jake Sully disapeard from the Tree of Souls. As I understand the matter, he was previously doing penance for his sins before he would let the honor of Olo'eyktan be imposed on him"Harlon poured the bitter contents of the cup down his throat. Laria now changed her seating position in order to be closer to her friend, even if its partially lascivious movements were perceived by Harlon with the equanimity of a rock.

"So, um," Laria rested her chin in her hands, while her tail whipped back and forth casually "What happend?" "The Olo'eyktan had gone on a pilgramage to the fallen Kelutrel. There, he buried the entire dead, paiing their respects all alone. As it our people finally found him, mourning at the the grave of Eytukan the Great, Toruk Makto was a single nerve bundle. My Sa'nu has always said that he has suffered more than any other Na'vi during that time."

Laria nodded sympathetically, "Well, it must have been a difficult time." "For the Omatikaya?" "For all the Na'vi. For Toruk Makto." Harlon emphasized a hair strand in his field of vision, while he repeated Laria's words in his mind. "It certainly was difficult, but the Olo'eyktan had our Tsahik" "Neytiri?" "Yes, it's not official, but many of us believe that Neytiri has healed his soul more than anything else in this world. You Tipani, you know Jake only as Toruk Makto, as Olo'eyktan. You don´t know the man behind the titles."

Laria looked at him offended; "Now you hurt my Tipani pride. Are you trying to say, we do not SEE Toruk Makto?" Harlon shook his head "No, no, not that way! I mean, Jake is so much Tsamsiyu in war as peaceful Na'vi in quiet times. He is perhaps Olo'eyktan, but he is also at the same time Jake Sully, a Na'vi, born Tawtute. You've never seen him look after our Eveng how respectful he is to all women and men. Oh, he's a hard taskmaster, but he is always ready to accept criticism of his people. And he loves our Tsahik idolatrous. The two are part of a bond that is stronger than anything that I've ever heard about! "

"Speaking of love" chuckled Laria, who played around with her necklace "I'm curious why you do not have any partner. I mean, I was promised to one of our best Taronyu and when this time of sorrow ... is over, I will go with Gari'hos to join him in Tsahaylu. But you ... "she poked her finger at Harlon´s chest "You are only one and a half years younger than me and still have no wife with whom you want to form a partnership. I mean, your Tsmukan will marry soon, right?"

Harlon stood up and looked gravely down on the kneeling Laria "That's my business! Just enough so that you give peace, I want to spare a potential partner a possible failure on my part as Tsamsiyu. I don´t want to take a wife and give her offspring, because there is always for a Tsamsiyu a risk to fall in battle. I will not allow anyone to be left alone because I´m dead, you know? "

Laria now also rose to her feet, "I think I understand you, a little bit ..." she pointed behind Harlon "But what if Eywa personally advises you to mate?" Harlon turned and looked at an Atokirina that slowly went flying through one of the holes in the woodwall in order to put on the armor stack of Harlon and Laria. Harlon looked at the small seed in fascination as she bounced up and down while Laria reached forward to look for her fighting knife under the pile to pick up. Harlon always wore his around his waist.

"It is custom among Tipani, that the exchange of an object to each other is a sign of deep friendship. It's like a bond, only on friend´s level, and can or should be strengthened even more than once!" She held out her Harlon knife, with the handle facing forward, "I don´t want to force you into anything, but if you do not mind ...?"

Harlon had no answer, so he took his own knife with the handle forward.

"I see you," he said with a smile, as the objects forever changed by their owners.

Meanwhile the Atokirina flew away, task fulfilled.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
There weren´t such things as Na'vi Weddings. No, Nein, nyet, nada, Ende Gelände!

So asserted the theory in Dr. Grace Augustine's book "Na'vi", as it was sufficiently demonstrated by observations in the Omatikaya Clan. For a Na'vi couple, marriage was pretty easy, both known for their love joined in Tsahaylu and when this connection was provided by Eywa with an "approved" stamp, the newlyweds could follow the call of nature to reproduce.

Exact the opposite of what Ralph and the remaining Omatikaya were going to see. For some unknown reason, Lie'nak and Miklas had insisted on an official marriage before Olo'eyktan and Tsahik, to emphasize the "seriousness" of their actions, so were they told by Miklas.

Harlon added a few cynical remarks to this remark of his Tsmukan, such as "You only want to have a new reason for a celebration!" Or "You dare not to go in the forest, now that Nai'Sha constantly guards it!" Even now, in the crowd of Na'vi, the Tsamsiyu went on with his biting commentary.

"This is so unnecessary," murmured the magnificently decked out Tsmukan´s groom "Haven´t your mother taught you to keep your mouth at weddings?" Ralph asked sarcastically as he pulled his clothes a little too pretty. Unlike the rest of the Na'vi, which bore full feather capes, complex jewelry, beautiful garments and Wa'ey in her Amazon dress, , Ralph stood beside her in the black dress uniform of a corporal of the United Nations Marine Corps, with plate cap, wires and all the bells and turn. He would have preferred to appear in his usual gap, but Jake had made him a stroke through the bill.

"Either appropriately dressed for the occasion, or not going at all!" had been his words when he had given Ralph his new garment for special occasions. He still did not know what strings the Olo'eyktan had to suture to pull up something like that, but Ralph suspected that he was actually wearing Jake's old parade uniform. "My Sah'Nok has taught me nothing about such Tawtute bullshit!" The words of Harlon brought Ralph back to the present.

Meanwhile Nai'Sha stood apart from the crowd in addition to the parents of the couple. She was dressed as a princess of the Na'vi, bored relocating her weight from one leg to the other and thereby switching her ears, trying hard not to hear the ramblings of the ancients. Honestly, she had really pulled the short straw, as Sempul would tell her.

She was almost about to break in her boredom with her loud voice, when finally redemption came in form of a Tsamsiyu who would form the guard of honor, "Tsmuke, we can begin!" The young man spoke reverently. Nai'Sha nodded volatile and shouted over her shoulder, "Well, let´s get over this! Follow me!" The procession continued with Nai'Sha at the top of the movement, behind her the parents of Lie'nak and Miklas, then a group of Eveng, spreading petals over the way and at the end, hand in hand, Miklas and Lie'nak, both with dreamy expression, in magnificent attire and painted with intricate symbols.

The procession moved towards the main square of Kelutrel where Jake and Neytiri would perform the ceremony. Accompanied by the sound of the choir of singers under Gra'ice the procession walked along the honor guard of Rak'nor´s Tsamsiyu, dividing the amount of visitors, marching directly in front of the royal couple. Nai'Sha let this all cold; she had to perform only a duty. As a self-proclaimed future Tanhi Makto it was her duty to act for this wedding as a personalized representation of Eywa, a role that could only performed by her. When the procession came to a halt in front of Jake and Neytiri, Nai'Sha lifted her bow to enjoin silence; even the choir and his musicians went silent.

"Behold, Omatikaya!" Nai'Sha cried with a commanding voice, "Here are two Na'vi, which require me to seal their bond for life! Omatikaya, what are their names?" First appeared Miklas before her, along with his Sempul and the Sempul of his bride. The two older Na'vi responded: "Miklas, Omatikaya Taronyu, Itan of Kora and Farum!"t hen Lie'nak copied this gesture with her Sah'Nok and Miklas Mother "Lie'nak, Craftmaster of the Omatikaya, Ite of Yomi and Sva'hena!" Nai'Sha nodded, then she touched with her bow the couple in a blessing gesture.

"So it shall be, when their love is true and pure!" she turned back to the crowd "Omatikaya, is their love true and pure?" Well Jake came into the game as he replied, "It is both, as real as the exchange of seasons, as clear as the waters of our country, I find both worthy. So is my judgment as the sixth Toruk Makto and Olo'eyktan!" Nai'Sha nodded again, then she said:

"But is their Bond pure and blameless? Have I really blessed their union?" Now Neytiri came forward her Tsahik robes, to take one hand of Lie'nak and one of Miklas. "Eywa you have blessed them indeed!" Bride and groom put almost humiliating their briads in the Tsahik´s hands, whereupon Neytiri slowly moved the two braids together. Quick as a flash the ends connected as if they had always belonged together. Lie'nak and Miklas wept with joy, overwhelmed by the emotions of the other, meanwhile, the crowd cheered like one single being. Neytiri spoke a few words of blessing, then turned over to their Ite: "Eywa, you have seen how clean is the bond of loving. What is your decision?"

Nai'Sha looked from her Sah'Nok to her newlywed friends, and then she cleared her throat loudly to silence the crowd. She drew her bow high in the air to call out with loud voice, "The Great Mother rejoices in the love of these two, let the celebrations begin!"

The subsequent festival lasted until late into the night, so obsessed were the Na'vi, to forget the last few difficult weeks for a while. There was dancing, singing, music was played, Wa'ey was with her homemade Cuew'Amokri the musical highlight of the evening. During the ceremony, Ralph and Harlon were on hand to give a brief stand up comedy about the bride and groom, including embarrassing stories from their childhood, in which many of those present were laughting to tears. It was an exuberant celebration in which Nai'sha's self-distilled moonshine was served. It was lucky for the Na'vi that Ralph held himself adamantly abstinent, even if a tipsy Wa'ey always wanted to give him something to drink.

The reason for this reluctance was not because he adjourned alcohol, oh no, Ralph had calibrated his body strongly over the last 2 years, no it was something else. Neytiri had come before the start of the festivities to Ralph along with her husband and first-born, to entrust him with an extremely delicate task. This objective was met by three o´clock in the morning when three cloaked figures rushed with two lifeless bundles through the sleeping Kelutrel so they could prepare their surprise. None of the guards took note of these, at the request of their Tsahik, which was inaugurated only too well in the plan of the three figures. In the middle of the night the three cloaked figures brought the bundles in Ralph´s shuttle, guarded by a Tsamsiyu.

The surprise came next morning, as a terrible noise, which would have even made God and Lucifer cover their ears, penetrated out of Ralph´s shuttle. There were sounds of fighting, shouting and overturning objects. Very soon each eveng in Kelutrel knew that here Nai'Sha Eytukan and were again at loggerheads. Only this time, the situation was not self-inflicted by them.

Ralph was the fox in the hen house, who had been planning this maneuver with Lie'nak, Gra'ice, Neytiri, Wa'ey, Jake, Rak'nor, Miklas and Harlon. The pompous wedding was all just a big set up, because it was the only way possible to get Nai'Sha and Eytukan together into the same Kelutrel. Rak'nor and Jake had then done the rest, in which they had drunk their two victims with the good old "I drink vodka and you" technique under the table.

Together with Harlon they then packed the two sleeping leafs and then transported them to Ralph, who had previously set up a humane tent before his shuttle. The rest has been Wa'ey's task, which brought the two brawlers with Ralph in the flightless shuttle. In the morning they were watching the reactions of their two victims live via a camera in the now closed shuttle. Needless to say, as these reactions were violently.

After the two had once calmed down inside the shuttle, they tried to free themself by force, a venture that failed to 43cm thick ceramitsteel. Then they tried persuasion over the mic Ralph had left in the shuttle along with some food supplies, but the young man was hard as a diamond. "This is the same as in the papal election; I'll let you out only when you´ve put down your differences!"

Neytiri and Wa'ey designated Ralphs approach as witty. Lie'nak called the whole hing nonsensical. Gra'ice repeatedly referred to the fact that they were dealing here with Nai'Sha and Eytukan. Jake called Ralph a cold-blooded bastard. But the work was worth it because after seven days, finally Ralph let the two out, now holding hands, to breathe fresh air again. Ralph should learn until much later that the Omatikaya would see this day forever as a day of miracle.

It doesn´t mattered for him. He was too busy cleaning up the mess caused by fighting in his shuttle.

"Well, yes, in the beginning, we got every few seconds in each others face, but then we started to see more and more into each other and well ... Suddenly we understood each other!" Nai'Sha explained to her friends, sat this evening together around the campfire. Three days had past since Nai'Sha and Eytukan had finally come  
together peacefully, although still nobody wanted to believe, that this actually happend.

It had been three very peaceful days, although, yesterday Jake had ridden with Neytiri to his troops in the jungle, giving them new commands. Recently his Taronyu had identified large columns of Vrrtep, which seemed to move in the direction of Hell's Gate. The other Olo'eyktan agreed with Jake that they had to stop this march to weaken the enemy. So there were already first stories of success from the prairies, where the rider clans drove large squads of Vrrtep before them.

"It's like Sempu and Sa'nu, only even more extreme!" cackled Rak'nor who worked again as Olo'eyktan in the absence of his father. He was sitting beside his Tsmuke while his partner Gra'ice playfully tickled his ear´s. "What do you mean?" Ralph asked, while he was struggling with Miklas to crack a Kuli-nut for Lie'nak, previously rosted in the fire "Was their partnership not always as harmonious as now?"

Now every Na'vi present broke out laughing, including Wa'ey, who seemed to have heard from Neytiri some stories about the early relationship between her and the Olo'eyktan. Harlon only in pity on Ralph finally enlightened him: "This is a clan internal thing people still gossip about!" He glanced briefly at his friends before he went on, "It is said that our Tsahik was not a very patient teacher with Toruk Makto, often driven her mad while in training!" "Until they have wedded? Hard to imagine…" replied Ralph, while he struck the huge nut in half with his sword, distributing the pieces to the surrounding people.

"It´s just so with Na'vi in love, remember us two!" purred Wa'ey, which earned her a few glances. Ralph put his head tilted to the side to reply "Aha, so this is all just about hormones, something like a civilized form of the rut? I agree with you wholeheartedly!" Again there were some giggles, meanwhile Eytukan threw a few new pieces of wood into the fire "So Tsmukan?" Harlon asked him "What about you now? You've completed your training for Tsamsiyu faster than expected, nothing stands in the way for a partner for life, yet you are the ONLY one in our group, who ekes out his existence all alone!"

Everyone looked at Harlon expectantly, demanding an explanation. Nai'Sha teased "Well tell us, big guy, what's running between you and this handsome Tipani huntress?"

Harlons answer, which was more a growl, blown away his happy face "Laria is promised to one Taronyu from her clan, I know her future husband from my last deployment, the two are a perfect match and I will make sure that I am not in their way! My profession is that of Tsamsiyu, I do not want to die in battle when my body must be returned to someone at Kelutrel. Ma Tsmukan Miklas is already continuing the legacy of our family, I do not need to creat a hire too!"

Ralph was about to retort, when suddenly a loud scream pierced the air. No two heartbeats later, the cries were heard in the wake of some Taronyu coming out of the trees "Alarm, alarm, Vrrtep attack, alarm, Vrrtep are attacking!"

These few words were enough to make the Kelutrel panic. No one had expected that even one Vrrtep would escape Jakes force or that the beasts would be so foolhardy to attack a Kelutrel. But as often, the Vrrtep played not in these deliberations.

They came out of the shadows, first the scouts appeared like ghosts among the Na'vi in Kelutrel, then the flying Vrrtep, swooping in small groups out of the night sky to join their smaller brothers in fight. And finally, the main Vrrtep force.

Storm Guards marched under war-cries to the bridge root while panicing Na'vi were going there and there, firstly bringing the eveng and elders to safety, then coming back to ward off the hostile superiority.

"Extravagance the arches and Defend yourselves!" Rak'nors voice drowned out the noise easily, as the future Olo'eyktan gathered Taronyu around him with his friends on side. The young man looked so proud and imperious as his grandfather Eytukan the Great, who once also had to defend a Kelutrel. With a powerful voice, he brought order to the panic Omatikaya "shank the women and eveng in the Kelutrel, Taronyu, take your spears and cleans our home of these scouts. Ikran Makto to your mounts, get this monster´s out of the sky. All other´s follow me!"

Equal to a single living being, Na'vi tried now to obey the commands of their current leader, even if this should not prove to be so easy. Ralph, Harlon and Miklas braced themselves together with other young Taronyu against the attacking scouts, whose savage attacks they responded with their spear´s and knife´s. Ralph itself formed with Harlon and a few warriors a spearhead, because the wounds the Tawtute struck with his sword, ended for a Vrrtep usually fatal.

Gra'ice, Wa'ey and Lie'nak were among the Na'vi, who fled with the eveng in the internal structure of Kelutrel, even if this was marked by sheer hard work. People often had to be freed from the clutches of Vrrtep, then they had to prevent that one of the eveng got carried by a flying Vrrtep. Occasionally a few Taronyu brought relief for theTsamsiyu, so they had time to string their bows to let go down an arrow hail at the enemy.

Meanwhile, the main force of the enemy came closer across the bridge root, slowly and leisurely, as if they weren´t bothered by Rak'nor´s archers or Eytukan and the dozens of other warriors on Pali who thundered against them or that Nai'Sha brought down enemies from the sky along with the other Ikran Makto.

The Vrrtep weren´t bothered at all.

And that was their big error. Had they moved forward like the wind across the bridge, they would have sweeped away the weakened Omatikaya with only one attack, but they had done nothing of the sort. Thus they offered an ideal targetfor the greatest and oldest member of the entire clan.

Nemo, the Pay'Toruk, took his part in battle.

Slowly at first, then faster and faster one after another tentacle emerged from the water, threatening to blow up the sides of the root it occurred to the Vrrtep that their were in for the beating of their lifetime, but it was much too late for a retreat. With the force of a crashing train, Nemo stroke with its tentacles into the ranks of the enemy, either to crush Vrrtep or tear them with his tentacles into the depths. The cries of the beasts filled the air, their formation began to dissolve.

When Nemo's last tentacles disappeared with a screaming Stormguard in the depth´s of the water, the force of the enemy was not even scratched to some extent, so numerous were they. But his attack bought the Omatikaya valuable time, time in which they could build up their defense. As the Vrrtep began to move across the bridge root once more, this time more cautious, they were confronted by a large group of Na'vi on the other side of the bridge. Ikran, Nantang, two Angsik, Pali and many weapons were on their side.

As the Vrrtep ran directly over the bridge in the rain of the Na'vi arrows, Ralph remarked dryly to himself while another of his arrows had found his goal: "We are in for a very long night!"

And for a whole day they held their ground.

Similarly to the small force of 300 Spartan hoplites under King Leonidas, who once had opposed the Immortals of Xerxes at the ground of Thermopylae, now almost as many Na'vi stood their ground against an equally terrible enemy.

While Nemo attacked again and again with its tentacles the ranks of the enemy, but the Vrrtep gained more and more ground. After all, they had reinforcements. After the fourth attack the Na'vi were out of ammunition. Rak'nor had ordered his troops to retreat, so they would not completely lose the battle. Already there have been some deaths and injuries to complain, victims of terrible Vrrtep claws.

Thus the Omatikaya Kelutrel was besieged by a force that was not designed for such a task. As troops the Vrrtep were suited to sweep over the enemy equal to a hurricane, waltzing down everything in their path. An opponent who could stop them, that was new for them. And yet they were now fighting with such an adversary, Na'vi, who were determined to defend their homelands.

It did not matter that Ralph was almost crushed by a numerical superiority and could only be saved by Rak'nor with difficulty. It did not matter that the Vrrtep in the lower alcove destroyed the work of the artisans, weavers, butchers, potters, healer, etc. and so did years of selfless work to naught.

It did not matter that Eytukan was beaten so badly by the enemy or that he would have to carry terrible scars on his chest and shoulder till his old age. It did not matter that Nai'Sha lost her Ikran. In her rage she mounted one of the baby Angsik, smashing into countless ranks of the enemy.

All that did not matter.

All that mattered was that they were fighting the Vrrtep, tied them in place, that they endured the on going attack. For this was the worst thing one could do to such an opponent. Rak'nor was aware of that fact every second since the beginning of the fight; he repeated the teachings of his Sempul over and over in his spirit. Meanwhile, he hold some Vrrtep of to move into higher-lying plains of Kelutrel with his spear.

"Never underestimate the defender!" the Olo'eyktan had taught him "Sometimes, the attacker reached in the conquest of a country to the point where his power is no longer sufficient to continue the fight. An enemy may still attack so quickly, even with so many Tsamsiyu on his side, he eventually ventured too far forward out of sheer victories." His Sempul had then clapped his hands, so loud that Rak'nor and some other novices would have fallen almost in shock.

"This is the hour of the patient hunter. The defender waits, cultivates his resources until he is strong enough and the attacker weak. Then the predator is forced to become pray for the whole country. Remember this fact, ma Tsmukan e Tsmuke, then you will be one day good Tsamsiyu. Remember that knowledge, or learn it the hard way as I once had to in Venezuela!"

"As I once in Venezuela!" Rak'nor knew this phrase only to well, in this country at the Tawtute homeworld, his own Sempul had suffered such severe injuries that it was denied him to go in his Tawtute shell ever again.

Meanwhile, far away from Kelutrel, just far enough away that one could barely hear the noise of battle, a little Larisel tried to feast on a MuiMui fruit. The oval fruit, filled with countless knobs, had already been gnawed at some places and yellow juice dripped onto the forest floor, while the furrball still tried desperately to get to the sweet pulp.

Suddenly a slight shiver startled the small rodents, as his whiskers began to vibrat. The animal's ears stood out to his full height in order to better identify the individual sounds of the forest. First, nothing unusual was noted, but then something seemed to get closer to the Larisel, something damn big. The soft hum of the forest swelled more and more into a rumbling, as thousands of feet stomping in a single direction. The Larisel hid itself, fleeing in his hollow tree, when the first sources of noise thundered past him.

It was the Omatikaya force.

Nearly 300 Tsamsiyu, all splendidly painted and armed with huge bows or spears thundered like a whirlwind through the forest on their Pali. The hexapods passed even the largest tree roots without skipping their galloping,only slowing down slightly in their speed, while their Makto howled like there's no tomorrow. The thunder of their hooves could be heard for miles, each animal fled in panic from the mass of Tsamsiyu.

Over the Pali flew the Omatikaya Ikran, in an elegant formation they cut through the sky, their riders pressed closely to the body of their flight animals to make not too many places for headwind. In fact, the 200 flying mounts darkened the trees with ther mass itself. The warband was quickly rushing to their hometree, but that was not the only reason. The Tsamsiyu wanted to especially catch up with the speed of their leaders.

With Trees- bruising force Neytiri plowed on her Palululkan through the undergrowth, getting all out of the way that stood between her and her Eveng. While she was still wearing the robe of Tsahik, but in her right hand she held the bow of their old Sempul, the arbow of Eytukan the Great. Thus equipped, she resembled less the wise, gentle Tsahik, but rather the wild warrior princess of 18 summers, as Jake had learned to know her.

Above her, in the dense underbrush, Jake followed her on his monstrous mount. Even if the undergrowth for a Toruk was not exactly an ideal airfield, Taw'sreu hesitated not a moment. With the grace of an Atokirina, the giant creature passed every obstacle in her way, be it vines, trees or large leaves. Jake sat on her with a facial expression that would have even intimidated the mighty Tsu'tey, such anger was in the face of the 6th Toruk Makto.

The later songs of the Na'vi tell little about this battle, because the acts that were committed during that conflict are not worth to be praised. Only the Omatikaya know about the noise, in which the Tsamsiyu pounced on the surprised Vrrtep. Hardly a Na'vi knows from the terrible battles that were fought in the air.

It is the heroism of Toruk Makto, Palululkan Makto and especially the courage of their people tht was sung, but no one ever reported of the 2000 carcasses, which towered up in Kelutrel, or of the banquet which the Ikran, Nantang and Palululkan had in those nights.

About all these things was never reported to the coming Na'vi generations, never even a single syllable of how dirty, how cruel, how unnecessary, and how pointless war really was and always will be. In the hearts of future generations only the proud moments of this time would live on, but never the terrible. Because the Na'vi are not unlike the Tawtute, a terrible truth is only one truth, if you really discuss it in detail. What's been the word on the dead hero, compared to the image of the selfsame in its death, with wide eyes, stained with the blood of his body, the last plea for his parents on the lips?

What is the word itself?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"... And so I can tell you only this sad news from our friends! As it stands, they have deceived not only our clan, but also the others as well. Olo'eyktan Akwey is beside himself with rage, and the only reason he´s back to his senses is, because his adviser Normspellman brought him back! "Neytiri nodded when she heard this message. In a stern voice she asked the messenger, "And how are the other´s, the Olo'Ikran from the eastern sea?"

The young messenger, one of the best Ikran Makto of his clan, twitched his shoulders "We do not know Tsahik. The clouds over the East Sea are so contaminated with Vrrtep that an individual can not fly through it. I'm sorry!" Neytiri shook her head sadly, "It has nothing to do you harm, Ma Tsmukan, you've done your duty! Go and rest yourself, your flight was long and hard enough!" The messenger bowed to her before he left.

Neytiri looked worried after the young man, who was not much older than her firstborn. Lately, Eywa had made it not so easy for the Omatikaya and other Na'vi. The attack on the Kelutrel had demanded dozens of deaths, the number of injured even higher. It was a miracle that anyone had survived the first attack, according to what she was told by her Itan. But apparently the selfless commitment of the few left behind, including Nemo and Ra'lph, was the reason why the attackers had been repulsed.

Neytiri looked up to heaven to see Nai'Sha making just a few practice flights with Fun'dabold, her Sempul´s Ikran. Her own Ikran had been killed by Vrrtep and after the end of battle; Jake´s old mount had flown to their Ite to offer itself as a substitute. Not that it was something that would have mattered for Jake, he had his Toruk. Neytiri immediately felt the memory of her dear Seze coming up again, her beloved first Ikran had been taken from her just the same way.

Silently the Tsahik sat beside her Palululkan, which seemed to relish his snore while she recorded the happenings around her with the observation skill´s of a master Taronyu. Everywhere the Omatikaya were going to repair the damage, which the Vrrtep had left. Although only a week had passed since the attack, still traces of the devastation that had been caused by the beasts was seen in Kelutrel.

Luckily, they had arrived in time.

"Can I sit with you?" Neytiri looked up and realized it was Wa'ey who appeared with her Cuew'Amokri under her arm. "Sure, if you're not afraid of a Palululkan?" "I am not," answered Wa'ey as if the very idea was ridiculous. The young woman sat down next to the elegant Tsahik to crawl with her left hand the enormous skull of Neytiri's mount. The deep purr that its mighty larynx emanated was clearly audible.

"What grieves your heart, my dear?" Neytiri said softly, "It must be a reason that you come to see me!" "Well," said Wa'ey "Actually I wanted to just ask for a little favor!" Neytiri looked up „What favor?" "You know, I was half an hour ago with Ralph and ..." "Oh, how is he actually, I have not ssen him this day!" "Good so far, except that the healers had to bind him to his camp, because he did not keep quiet!"

"Typical male!" snorted Neytiri with a fervor that could muster only a woman who had married a big kid hemself. And her Jake was a VERY big kid! Wa'ey chuckled slightly, "I know what you're talking about. Anyway, Ralph has described to me a few new traditions of his home country, including the fact that the Tawtute remember a battle often with lamentations of the dead!" Neytiri looked at Wa'ey questioningly "But our People do that too? What's the big deal?"

Wa'ey grinned a little mischievously, patting her instrument "Do I have permission to show you something very special?" Neytiri mustered the young woman from head to toe, then nodded, "If you want to play something that would give us courage and might take awy some grief, I will not stop you." "Thank you!" Wa'ey cried with joy as she jumped up to march on an exposed tree root. Quietly, as if afraid to hit a wrong note by great haste, she raised her Cuew'Amokri to her lips.

The music began.

With soft, gentle sounds, Wa'ey played the melody of which it seemed as if she would come out of her heart. The sounds that the instrument produced were unlike anything the Tsahik had heard before, unlike any form of music, which the Na'vi knew. The song was like wind in the vast grassy plains, like warm sunbeams that shone through the canopy of a tree, like the sound of a mountain, like the drops of a summer storm.

The song touched Neytiri more than some of the many songs that were known. The tune became the father of sorrow, of grief, but at the same time it filled her heart with hope, when life was just an eternal stream, towards perfection.

But not only Neytiri had to struggle with her feelings. Unbeknownst her Palululkan woke up, pointing his ears as he may hear the call of a mate. With interest the predator fixed Wa'ey, as if he could not believe that such a small creature was capable of such beautiful sounds. The Palululkan sat on his haunches in order to continue to listen to the beautiful music. Everywhere in Kelutrel other animals did the same as soon as they heard the sounds of moving music. Anywhere Na'vi as animal paused to listen to the music.

A hush fell over Kelutrel, nothing could disturb even the most distant sound of the song. All Na'vi heard the music differently, as it would have been specially devised just for her or him. It remembered Jake of the sounds of the ancient Celtic landscapes in Ireland, where he had once spent a part of his life in a garrison. Nai'Sha heard in the tones the call of the stars, as if the universe was just a silent person full of dignity and wisdom. Rak'nor felt the same feelings in the song, which he had in his first Tsahaylu with Gra'ice, which believed to understand in details of in the song the sound of the voices of the trees, talking to each other politely.

With the sounds of the song Lie'nak awakened memories of Iknimaya, the thundering rocks. Harlon felt a deep trance perceiving these sounds, deeper than he brought into existence in all of his meditations, Miklas felt in him the hunter who becomes one with his prey before killing it. Eytukan touched the song even more, it reminded him of his native country, the vast steppes and dry wind on the long rides with his parents and siblings.

Ralph remembered the song all to well. It was an earthen song called "Forest Green", something like a national anthem of earth. It told of the pain that his people had done to themselves and the thought of him drove the tears to his eyes. He had played it once for Wa´ey on his Sound Box.

Softly he sang to the song, a text that came from deep within his soul:

"My dearest, you wait in the forest green, I desire you so much! My hope, you wait in beautiful scene, but I cannot feel your touch! "

Ralph sang in his native tongue and yet so quietly that no one could hear him except himself.

Wa'ey let the song fade away gently, almost as if she was sorry to sever the thread of these magnificent sounds so hasty. But the work was done. The Na'vi and all the animals in Kelutrel looked puzzled, all believed to have been in a dream, so unreal. Only now they noticed the Atokirina hovering sporadically in the air to the audience as if the beautiful sounds had attracted the seeds of the sacred tree. The Omatikaya saw this as a good sign, were the seeds of Vitraya Ramunong but the purest of all souls.

Neytiri rose from her seat to confront Wa'ey. The young woman had packed her instrument in a bag of silk moss and was about to go, but she was gently held by Neytiri at the shoulder. "Tsmuke, this music was overwhelming!" "I told you, I improved the mood a little bit!" said Wa'ey.

"No," Neytiri said vehemently, "I mean not that while I have listened to you, I thought I felt understood as if ... as if Eywa itself would give ease to my heart. How is it possible that you can produce such sounds?"

Wa'ey shrugged "I do not know, it just came out of my heart!" "Can you play it again?" "No." "Why not?" Wa'ey looked deep into Neytiri eyes, it was a glance exchanged between the pairs of eyes probably belonging to the wisest through out Kelutrel.

"Just like Eywa has created us unique, so is some artwork unique!" Wa'ey said firmly, "This song came from the depths of my soul. Now there's nothing left to add fuel to the music!"


	8. Riddles on Pandora

"You can´t be serious?" Ralph burst out in the middle of the great Omatikaya assembly. All those present turned to him, which did not bother the young man who fixed Jake his gaze.

The Olo'eyktan´s mischievous grin was more the kind of energy for his bad temper. Ralph decided to continue to speak in English, so not all of the Omatikaya could understand their conversation.

"What part of 'I'm not a Na'vi`is so hard to understand, jarhead? I cannot believe that you ask for such stupidity at all! I let convince myself with Wa'ey, but me? Did you get a hit to the waffle? Something like this cannot work! " Red-faced Ralph moved back to the Na'vi language. "If that is your idea of a joke, it's a very bad one. Welcoming me as Omatikaya in the clan, your predecessors would turn in their graves! "

Jake sighed heavily as he listened to the clamor. It had all started so well. A month after the Vrrtep attack none of its tracks were recognize at Kelutrel, only the few clan members who had gone to Eywa while defending their hometree. Only their absence brought back constant memories of that gruesome night. Nevertheless, Jake had found it necessary to hold a general meeting of the clan, to talk about the near future. Everyone had come to the meeting to speak, to show his or her views, given advices or asked questions.

Later, the assembly had already taken most of the afternoon, voices suddenly became loud to honor those who had fought so bravely for the Clan.

Commendations were always a great pleasure for Jake, and so he announced (with Neytiri's blessing) his intention to welcome Ralph and Wa'ey completely as Itan and Ite of the Omatikaya clan. Wa'ey expressed her joy beaming, as many of Omatikaya were also excited that this small but extremely talented Tsmuke of them now should become a part of their clan.

However, with Ralph this seemed to be rather difficult. Not because someone of the Klan was against Jake´s idea, oh no, the resistance came solely from the young man himself. Jake listend at Ralphs reasons against it with the patience of an angel:

"It's quite clear, is not it?" Ralph said heatedly, "I am Tawtute, no Na'vi, I'm damn much smaller than all of you, I have no blue skin color or a tail!" "Ma Jake was also an outsider, as ma Sempul welcomed him into the clan!" corrected Neytiri "We Omatikaya are long over the thinking, that someone can be assessed only on his appearance!"

However, Ralph got another reason against it: "What about the rite of passage? Maybe it's you not noticed, but I have no nerve-ending braid, no tswine, I cannot even communicate with your ancestors, let alone make Tsahaylu with an animal! Taming an Ikran is impossible!"

Now it was Eytukan who countered his argument:

"Ra'lph, just like the rest of us you´ve climbed up to the Ikran-nest´s with your own strength, or have you forgotten already? You have lived at their breeding sites for almost a week, even flown on our Olo'eyktan´s Toruk as a passenger. You have more than passed your Iknimaya!" Murmur of approval rose in the ranks of the Na'vi present. "He has also proven to be a Tsamsiyu of honor!" Hul'Baon added with a loud voice, "His way of hunting has often provided parts of the clan with fresh food!" Pidal, mistress of the Taronyu, added.

And so it went on. The more Na'vi talked of what Ralph had been a profit for the clan, the more he seemed to sink into the ground. Ralph still considered seriously how he could maneuver out of this trap, but he had no options left, except for one:

"Ha, Jake, now I´ve got you!" "Where did you get me?" "In the 2nd Birth Ritual, after the bodypainting session, isn´t there some kind of Voodoo Hoodoo magic going on?" "It's called Uniltaron, dream hunt, and I would appreciate it if you would give up the sarcasm!" "However!", said Ralph with a grave nod, "As far as my information is correct, you have to eat one of these treeworms gathered at Vitraya Ramunong and simultaneously get stung by a scorpion monster, so you can enter the spirit world. Am I right?"

"What are you implying?" Asked Neytiri, who seemed not very pleased about Ralph´s speech. Ralph replied, "Well, I would not want to be the party pooper, but with my constitution and size my body would react to this ritual as if I had drunk 10 liters of poison. People, I would get a seizure of divine proportions, followed by multi-organ failure! "

Now Ralph had raised a point that the Omatikaya understood. To the rite of passage, belonged ritual bodypainting and a spiritual journey. This was usually achieved through a dream hunt. The "hunter" had to eat the wormlike larva of a bark beetle, which was taken from the Tree of Souls. The secretion of this worm was a strong hallucinogen, completely harmless for the Na'vi, because their bodies were immune to most jungle poisons and drugs. Therefore, the Pandora Scorpio came into play.

Caught at some point by the Tsahik, the scorpion delivered a poison which served as metabolic catalyst. Dosed correctly, the scorpion toxin made a Na'vi vulnerable to the hallucinogen of the worm. The results were always the same. The treated went into a coma for a few minutes, while seeing visions of Eywa in this period of time.

Many scientists had dismissed the practice as superstitious tradition, while Dr. Augustine formulated the theory that the Na'vi were simply prone to a higher, metaphysical consciousness through this sort of practice. Of course, this concerned only the Na'vi. For a human it was unfortunately different. Thus, Ralph hoped fervently that the Omatikaya would come to their senses, but Gra'ice made his last hope go down:

"This problem can be solved quite easily," chirped the future Tsahik "You yourself told me once, that quantity makes the poison. We will not give you the dose a Na'vi needs, just the dose that matches with your bodys mesurments!" "But how will you ... "Ralph looked at Jake with fearfull eyes "Do not say no it, please ..." But the Olo'eyktan knew no mercy.

"U.N. Marine Corps, Reccon platoon, among other things we had to learn how to give injections. Do not think you get away so easily!" Jake turned to his people "Omatikaya, please a democratic election. Who wants Ralph of the Tawtute become Omatikaya should please raise a hand! "Ralph's heart finally sank to the bottom when he saw how many clan members manifested their agreement.

The whole clan had raised his hands.

"Clearly enough, I'd say!" Jake clapped loudly in his hands before he gave Ralph again his attention, "Well, my boy, anything to say?" "If I say NO, I'm going to learn your mount´s evil side?" "If you go on playing stubborn skull, not enough will be remaining of you when I'm done with you my friend!"

Ralph's shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly, "Well, I give up. But there´s just one thing to make clear. If my dream hunt leads me straight down to purgatorium, I´ll come back to you and your home as Poltergeist, got it! "

And so, after two and a half years, Ralph became part of the Na'vi on Pandora.

The ceremony for the second Birth was of course a big one, alone for Wa'ey herself the Na'vi were almost falling over with joy, when the young woman got welcomed ,along with other novices, as full clan member. Jake had to go on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders, very happy while doing so. They had dispensed Iknimaya for her, knowing how tenderly Wa'ey looked after the clan's ay´Ikran.

The next day was the date of Ralph´s introduction. It was a day he would never forget.

Ralph sat shirtless, wearing only shorts and Exopack, in a cavity deep in Kelutrel. The room was part of the priestess's wing, covered with silk moss. Small charcoal burners were scattered around the room, who´s light made the walls appear in an unnatural color pattern. Neytiri sat in front of Ralph, dressed in an official robe, next to her sat Nai'Sha, Gra'ice, Lie'nak and Wa'ey. All five had braided their hair artfully and decorated with flowers.

The women began to paint intricate symbols on Ralph's torso, symbols for the flow of energies and the eternal circle. Because of Ralphs bright skincolor, they could not use the traditional white and luminous paint, so Lie'nak hade specially mixed together a pitcher of Indigo Blue paint so they could apply the lines with a nice contrast. The whole procedure took almost an hour to complete, but the symbols had to applied accurately in correct order.

When they were happy with their work so far, Neytiri stood before Ralph's field of vision, in her hand a little, bright whitish larva, which was as big as Ralphs forefinger. The larva lolled weakly in Neytiri's hand, which began to speak quietly, "Look, the wise worm, he who moves through the body of Vitraya Ramunong, he who feeds on the essence of the sacred tree, self-satisfied by the purity of Eywa. His sweat may be water on your Uniltaron!"

With firm hands, the Tsahik crushed the worm. Liquid began to trickle out of her hands in a bowl of clear water. Neytiri made a short prayer for the soul of the worm, then nodded to Gra'ice and Nai'Sha.

The Palululkan Makto´s Ite reached into a bag she had brought with her, pulling out a Pandora Scorpion of gigantic size. The Arachnoid clicked mischievous with its claws, the tail twitched threatening, but Nai'Sha held the animal firmly and skillfully while Gra'ice began to squeeze some poison from the sting into another bowl of water.

"See, the big scorpion," she said during her work "He whose armor protects your soul and body. Its poison is yours for the arrows of your mind, his anger your motivation to persevere!" Nai'Sha stored the scorpion back into her bag, while Wa'ey filled one of Ralph´s syringes with some of the now diluted poison.

"As soon as you feel the sting, you have to drink," the Tsahik instructed him Ralph nodded weakly, while Gra'ice showed Wa'ey where she had to put the syringe. "Are you ready?" Neytiri asked.

Ralph nodded weakly; he already felt the sting in his neck. Hastily, he poured down the contents of the drinking cup filled with larva essence, in order to catch the right moment. Feeling strangely warmth already, the dish felt out his hand and one after the other his five senses ceased to exist.

Ralph saw only light!

First, Ralph felt only warmth, as if he was swimming in an ocean of light.

Everywhere the light was in motion; it enveloped him like a cocoon. Suddenly the brightness faded like a veil of water and Ralph stood fully clothed at the entrance of a small Kelutrel, surrounded by forest.

The Kelutrel was tiny, not even 150 feet tall, but seemed inhabited by a small group. He could recognize shapes in the tree crown, not only Na'vi silhouettes, but also of other organisms. At least four Ikran seemed to nest there, though Ralph could not imagine how these creatures could exist here.

He looked around, realizing that the tree was standing on a thundering rock, hovering right in the middle of the light. He could not explain how such a thing was possible, but at a closer look, he saw more islands floating in the infinite sea of light.

Ralph smiled, "That's what I call a good trip!"

With firm steps, he approached the small Kelutrel, strictly taking care to craftsman items and unfinished commodities, which were scatterd around the tree. As he reached the entrance, he saw a Na'vi man of considerable stature sitting in front it, busy with maintaining his bow.

The Na'vi was old, probably around 50 to 60 years, but his movements where that of a teenager with. His decorated clothing remembered Ralph of Jake´s armor and tiara he used to wear on formal occasions. This old Na´vi seemed to be an Olo'eyktan as well.

"I see you, honoured elder!" Ralph cleared his throat loudly, which earned him the man´s attention. His face was hard and proud, but the eyes spoke of goodness and wisdom, "I wish not to interrupt you in your work, but I've been sent here during my Uniltaron and I honestly do not know what kind of place this is. Can you help me? "

The Na'vi nodded as if confirming something to him and then got up to confront Ralph. Ralph by now was accustomed to his tiny size compared to his fellow Na´vi, but this old man probably stood out like a Na'vi-giant. Jake was probably one head smaller compared to that mountain of a man. Behind him, a second Na'vi approached, smaller and a little wiry, but dressed no less magnificent. He was much younger and his face immediately remembered Ralph of Nai'sha´s friend Eytukan, the same as the older Olo'eyktan seemed to have a very slight resemblance to Rak'nor.

Ralph still did not know what was going on, as the elder asked him a question he did not expect in a thousand years. "How is my family?" Asked the old man with a serious tone. Ralph was speechless, then he stammered: "Uh, uh, you have to forgive me, but which family do you mean? Although I have spent a lot of time with the Omatikaya, but I really don´t know whose family you mean ..." "You do not recognize us?" The younger One sounded almost amused "Such a Tawtute Skxawng!"

"Hey," Ralph exclaimed indignantly, "That you take back" "Bah!" Was the response of the younger Na´vi. Ralph stepped up a notch and cracked his knuckles "Last warning, otherwise I'll make a knot in your tail!"

Both looked at each other as if Ralph had made a joke, then they started laughing. The younger whinnied like a horse, the older rumbled like a rockfall. "Perhaps, my little friend with a big heart filled with courage, you know the names of Eytukan and Tsu'tey?"

Now it madeCLICK in Ralph´s brain.

He looked at their faces again, tried to compare their features with the images in his head... "Impossible," he said finally, "Eytukan the Great and Tsu'tey the Olo'eyktan of the Omatikaya people, heroes, legends, and I stand here before you, acting like an idiot." He bowed politely and then said to Eytukan "Sir, your Ite is now the Omatikaya Tsahik and Toruk Makto her Mate and Olo'eyktan. They have two Eveng ... "

"I know that allready!" Interrupted Eytukan curtly, "I want to know what has happened in recent years, since my wife had come to me!" But before Ralph could answer, he was again interrupted from other voices coming out of Kelutrel "Let him take a breath my dear, he's still a little confused," came from an older woman's voice. A younger woman's voice added: "Sempu, Just let him time to catch his breath!"

Five other persons came out of the Kelutrel, three Na'vi and two Humans. Ralph realized now who these people were. The elderly Na'vi woman had to be Mo'at the advance sighted, Neytiri's Sah'Nok and predecessor as Tsahik. Beside her was a middle-aged Na'vi woman, whose body was more like that of an avatar. Ralph recognized the woman immediately as Dr. Grace Augustine, pioneer in the field of neurology, Pandoralogy and Na'viistics. Behind her stood a girl of whom Ralph had only heard stories, Sylwanin, Neytiri's older Tsmuke. She had been shot by RDA mercenaries six years before the time of the great sorrow.

However, Ralph's attention got mainly the two humans, a gray-haired muscle man and a small dangerous looking woman. Ralph recognized both of them from his preperation studies during his training. The woman was Lieutenant Trudy Chacon, a Samson pilot who sympathizes with the Na'vi and fought on their side against the RDA. She had lost her live, but after her death, they had given her some important military honors posthumously.

Not so to the man standing next to her.

Colonel Miles Quaritch was probably one of the most brutal men who ever held a military command. A Custer of the 22nd Century, only on a much higher level. The man was known for his actions,often compared with the monsters of the last 4th world war, a yard-dog, who was only god for total extermination. "What is this wardog doing here?" Ralph shouted in an angry voice. Quaritch looked at him in disgust, then he muttered in his mouth, amazingly in Na'vi "Here we go again!"

"People, order please!" exclaimed a very impatient Grace Augustine "let's leave out the considerations what all happens in here and give the boy time so he finally has the chance to tell us about the mortal world. I want to know what has become of the jarhead! "

And so Ralph began to report on the events in the outside world to the soulprojections gathered in Eywa's kingdom (because that's where his mind was now). It´s Completely unnecessary to mention that he was constantly interrupted while doing so.

"Fourth World War? What a mess!" Quaritch had said after Ralph recounted the events on Earth "since Eywa has strangled my soul, I finally see what my actions have resulted in long term events. They really have used virusbombs? Freaking bastards! "

When Ralph told of his arrival on Pandora, Trudy's envy had been hard to miss "I do not believe it, you little ratshit allowed to fly a shuttle and I´ve got switched to the Samsons by some idiots in the UNAF. You lucky bitch!" "Hey!" "I did not mean it, kiddy!" Ralph had no idea that a woman could know so many vulgar words.

In his account of his first adventures and encounters with the Na'vi Grace had to giggle out loud "How like Jake, a disaster on two legs. Boy, a Palululkan is no house cat, got it! And Angsik are no motives for paintings!" "Dr. Augustine, has anyone ever told you that you can be very pedantic?" "You have no idea…." murmured Quaritch.

After Ralph finished his tale of his encounter with Nemo, Tsu'tey had to pat him approvingly on the shoulder "Very good Tawtute, fought like a true Tsamsiyu" Sylwanin added:" I think it's really sweet of you, that you have pulled the arrows out of Pay'Toruk. That was very nice!" "Hey, the guy was always cool to me afterwards." replied Ralph.

"She had done what?" Eytukan the Great called, when he heard of Nai'Sha and her actions: "Never before has someone even dared to even remotely strike down an Olo'eyktan! You say she has connected with a namesake of mine?" "Yeah, and your granddaughter is still holding him up to speed. Moreover, as for your other grandchildren, dude, Jake almost snaped out, when his son pulled of that four seconds wedding!" These words brought a smile on the old Olo'eyktan´s face," Ha! Deserves him right! Now we're Quit! "

When Ralph had completed his report he looked at Mo'at thoughtfully. He could clearly see the relationship between her, Neytiri and Nai'Sha.

"You told us many good things about our family and our friends, Ra'lph Tawtute'itan. However, I feel that there is also some bad news, is not it so?" "No, you're right Tsahik" muttered Ralph, who sat up a little on the small cloud of light that served them all as seating.

"I will not beat around the bush, I gonna tell you all! Believe me or not, the Na'vi have problems with an enemy, they have never seen before. Jake has mobilized the clans, but despite all the battles so far the war makes no progress. Hells Gate has already been overrun and it is only a matter of time, when this is going to happen in other places! "

"How did it come to these events?" Tsu'tey asked.  
"Well, I will tell you everything!" Ralph replied "But first I have to know something else from you. As a part of Eywa this information might not be so difficult to achieve. It's about a girl. Her name is Wa'ey! "

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Ralph awoke from his delirium three hours later after starting his dream hunt, the first thing he saw was the worried faces of Neytiri and Gra'ice. Both hadn´t left him during his "trips", but they had never seen someone spent so long in Eywa's kingdom without losing in there forever.

Neytiri's first words where to ask, what he had seen as spirit creature. Ralph replied: "You will not believe me, whom I've seen! For now, it is enough to tell you that a lion had brought me back home."

Ralph had unfortunately taken so much time for his dreamhunt; it was already evening, before Jake could hold the welcoming ceremony. Finaly the Olo'eyktan solemnly built up before Ralph, putting his huge hands on his shoulders. "Ma Itan" Jake said, "You're now a son of the Omatikaya, you're now a part of us. Welcome ma Tsmukan! "

Ralph almost got crushed by all the Na'vi who wanted to lay their hands on his shoulders, but he was as happy as a Cheshire cat that he really had become an official part of the clan.

As usual, the obligatory festival began at night. However, drinking was let out. The threat of another Vrrtep attack was just too great. But people sang and danced a lot, especially Wa'ey played for everybodys joy on her instrument.

Ralph was sitting by the campfire alone with Jake and Neytiri, his other friends had mingled with the crowded party. He had asked for a private meeting with them to recount his dream hunt. Jake was staggered most time in his language, "So this bastard Quaritch in Eywa's kingdom landed, only to get his soul cleaned? The large Sah'Nok must probably have the patience of a donkey!"

Ralph shook his head "Dr. Augustine had described to me that the cognitive intelligence, which is known by all of us as Eywa, probably wanted to show the scar face his mistakes and bring change to his mind ..." he now looked at Neytiri "Of course only after your Sempu and Tsu'tey beated the old bastard back to the stonege. Trudy also gave him such a hard kick in his nu…!"

"Okay, Okay, spare us the details!" Jake muttered, "What is the status quo?" Ralph cleared his throat "At the moment Quaritch creeps as amoeba through the Western Seas, but Mo'at want to upgrade him to ant so more People can step on him! "Neytiri giggled mischievously as she heard this.

"And how are my parents?" "Still fucking proud of you both, even if Eytukan claims that Nai'Sha and Rak'nor are a little too wild for their age. Especially before Nai'Sha your Sempul seems really to have some respect. Oh, your Sah'Nok told me, that one of their Ancestors was probably a Tanhi Makto itself, so somehow runs in the family, when you look at Nai'Sha!" Neytiri listened to some reports of her parents, then she asked cautiously "And how is ma Tsmuke, how is Tsu'tey?"

Now Ralph's mine brightened somewhat. "Ah, yes, I will tell you about it. Haven´t you asked yourselfs why your special pets had become so tame lately." "No, I´ve noticed anything." Jake said, but Neytiri pricked her ears. Ralph continued: "Well, you know, sometimes a soul of Eywa´s kingdom chose to leave it and turn their essence back into an animal. That way the souls become again a part in life and are able to assist a descendant in need. As it seems, Sylwanin and Tsu'tey have incidentally connected their souls with Eywa's kingdom, yeah, I know how cheesy that sounds. However, a part of Tsu'tey and Sylwanin plugged into your mounts so they could exist under the living! "

Jake and Neytiri overturned almost in shock, "Hey Hey, you wanted to know the truth, now, here it is!" Ralph commented with an amused chuckle.

"I hopefully not ride around on Tsu'tey!" Jake wanted to know desperately, but Ralph waved him off, "No, you can calm down, Sylwanin has plugged in Taw'sreu. Why do you think your first Tsahaylu with Toruk worked so without problems? Sylwanin has felt the desperate lover of her Tsmuke and said, 'Well, then I'll help you out of trouble! "

Jake dropped back very calmed: "That explains why Taronyu'Tey constantly wants to eat me. From a Palululkan with the spirit of Tsu'tey I would have expected anything else!" "I agree with you, Ma Jake, now that I think about it, I see some traits of my former fiance in my mount." "Some?"Jake asked with a raised eyebrow, what drew a laugh from all three of them.

"Well, but now to something completely different," muttered Ralph, after he had calmed again "And it's all about the Vrrtep and Wa'ey" Now he had the total attention of the royal couple, "What have you to report? "Jake asked seriously.

"Well, I´ve got good and bad news. The bad news is that NO ONE in Eywa's kingdom could remember such critters like the vrrtep. Mo'at has even radioed the ancestors from the time of first songs, but they know nothing about it. Now the good news, these critters are NOT Eywa's creatures, they do not belong to her creations. Therefore, the animal and plant world behaves hostile against the Vrrtep, because these people seemed for the whole planet like a natural enemy. Sylwanin has proposed to take a few Angsiks to Vrrtep-hunting. She said, that they would only wait for such an opportunity. "

Neytiri nodded curtly, "What about your girlfriend?" "Yeah, when are you getting married or is something wrong?" Jake asked with the tact of a toppling tree. For this he got in return a meaningful look of Neytiri. "Not after what I've heard in my dream hunt," replied Ralph.

"And that's really not very pleasant. You know, as I have reported to you about my first encounter with Wa'ey, about her sudden appearance and disappear, from her strange powerfull abilities of her, attracting others immediately under her spell! "

"I know what you are referring to, so what are you trying to say?" asked Neytiri. Jake listened attentively. "Well," replied Ralph, "You know, as Mo'at has spoken with some of her ancestors, there came a sudden thought to me," "What kind of a thought?"

"Whether Eywa has ever walked under the Na'vi as a real person. Sure, in your songs you mentioned it again and again so, but I wanted to be certain now, with access to so many witnesses. And believe it or not, according to the souls in her empire, Eywa may be capable to convert a part of herself into one of the living beings on Pandora, walking among them in a perfect disguise. Most of these "Demigoddesses" appeared as a young girl and ... "

"You do not think that ..." Jake blurted out, but Neytiri finished his sentence "... Wa'ey is in fact a projection of our great Sah'Nok? That is impossible, Eywa chooses neither side´s, she just keeps all in the balance. You must be mistaken Ra'lph! "

"I don't think so!" said Ralph, while the glow of the campfire exacerbated the contours of his face "Wa'ey is the exact anagram to Eywa, from the name it would fit. She can also play a Cuew'Amokri with seven voice paths, flawlessly, something that none of your clan´s musicians has ever been able zu copy. Just think of her handling of the animals in Kelutrel. Every Ikran in Kelutrel got ridden by her without a lot of hue and cry, the Nantang-vixens place their only a few days old puppies without hesitation into her hands. She has healer skills of outstanding proportions. People, she can appear out of nowhere when and where she wants! "

Neytiri looked at Jake questioningly, but he only shrugged his shoulders, "That could mean nothing, maybe she is just very blessed. And her size is not so dramatic for the Na'vi!" "Yes Jake" Neytiri agreed with her husband. "Why shouldn´t she be especially fortunate?"

Ralph sighed heavily, then he played his last card. "Okay, but then you look at the timeline of the last two years. Wa'ey appeared right after I found this Vrrtep claws on the first time. Coincidence? A day later giant squid Nemo without whom we would not have survived the last Vrrtep attack, settled next to us. Coincidence, too? Moreover, why did Wa'ey appear when we where fighting in the mountains, right next to me, saving the whole battle? Why does she raises our morals with her special song? Why was I allowed to contact the souls living in her empire? Simply because she is Eywa! Look the facts in the face, your goddess walks among us, protecting the Na'vi and Pandora against the Vrrtep!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Neytiri awoke the next morning with more than a queasy feeling in her abdomen, a feeling that she always had before something bad happend. Jake called this feeling always her seventh Sense, he arranged it immediately after her Tsahik senses.

Cautiously the Tsahik broke of from her husbands embrace, in order to climb out of the flower bed in their personal living area. A cursory glance at the sundial let her know that most of the sun was to rise.

Yawning, stretching her limbs, while secretly smiling about her husband and his inability to get up at reasonable times, Neytiri thought about waking Jake up by purring in his ears. However, she desided to gave him his sleep, the Clan has made provisions for the next days and Jake could use a few days rest as well. Quiet like the huntress she was, Neytiri moved to her meditation nest in the Kelutrel´s treetops, to think about yesterday night.

While the Tsahik walked through the Kelutrel like a shadow, silently and invisibly, a few things went through her head. The news, which Ra'lph brought from her family, had pretty much upset her, just as the fact that a part of the living souls of Tsu'tey and her sister Sylwanin had lived on in their special mounts. Even if the latter sounded not quite as unusual, it was mentioned in the ancient songs after all. Never the less, Eywa's roads were sometimes unfathomable, even for her.

This phrase brought Neytiri back to the real subject, which had shaken her so much. Ra'lph's assertion that little Wa'ey was really Eywa in disguise didn´t fit in her peoples vision of their Mother Goddess. Even her Jake had spoken privately with her about this particular topic.

"Neytiri, Eywa can´t just be such a goddess who comes and goes as she pleases? I mean, she is the cognitive presence of all life, the power behind the life of Pandora. You yourself told me ones that she only protects the balance of life, that she never ever has chosen a side. This idea of Ralph, it really is too far fetched, even for me! "

"But what if it's true?" Neytiri muttered as she sat on her meditation mat on the highest branch of their Kelutrel. Only at this location, high up where she could see everything the Omatikaya possessed in land, where the wind would blew her hair and the songs of heavens inhabitants touched her ears, only in such a place could she think freely and undisturbed about Eywa's will. Slowly she let her thoughts fall, her tail dangling down from the branch like that of a sleeping cat, while her heartbeat and her breathing began to slow down.

Neytiri was about to close her eyes when she suddenly became aware of a gray spot in the sky. Somewhat surprised she looked closer, as she realized that this could not be Taw'sreu. The mighty Toruk was in fact sleeping with the Clans Ikran, her snoring still clearly to hear even in this high. This had to be another Toruk; although in the last 22 years the Clan has never seen one of those here except for Taw'sreu. Toruk were territorial when it came to their territory.

Neytiri narrowed her eyes a bit, to get a better look. Now she could see the silhouette better, a black, winged, horned creature that was fast approaching.

Neytiri's ears lay flat against her skull; her tail began to lash wildly, a dangerous hissing coming out of her mouth when she saw what seemed to be aproching Kelutrel. This was a winged Vrrtep, however, it was much larger than anything that the Na'vi had ever seen before. The monster seemed to have snuck up on the clouds as cover and wanted to fly a surprise attack on the Kelutrel.

Neytiri was about to let out a cry of alarm, but suddenly each of the Kelutrels animals awoke simultaniously, as if they had sensed the impending danger. The Ikran screamed wildly and rose into the sky, as if they feared the creature which came nearer and nearer. Taw'sreu awakened from her sleep and rose with an angry crackle into the sky. The Pali in the paddocks at Kelutrel´s bottom fled into the near forrest, while Na'vi stumbled sleepily out of their leaves, awakened by the screams of the Clans animals.

Neytiri already jumped down the branches to return to the Kelutrel´s interior of the, past Taw'sreu that rose into the sky without her Makto.

"Neytiri, what's up?" She'd run almost together with Jake, so suddenly her husband had appeared in his battle armor, behind him a dozen Tsamsiyu with bows. "Ma Jake, something flies to Kelutrel, Taw'sreu chases the creature and ..." Neytiri could not say anything more, because the black monster flew like a thunderbolt through Kelutrels crown in its hollow interior, Toruk on it´s heels. Na'vi recoiled in horror, as the two giant predators went for each others jugular.

The black creature had the shape of a Vrrtep Storm Guard, but it was winged, horned and so extremly armored that it was more looking like a black devil than a normal mortal being. The creature punched and kicked at Toruk, while both were trying to remain in the air. Neytiri´s Palululkan Taronyu'Tey built up protectively in front of her, hissing angrily at the black intruder. Meanwhile, dozens of Taronyu and Tsamsiyu aimed their arrows towards the black monster.

It almost seemed as if they did not need to bother, because Taw'sreu had grabbed the black monster by its throat, but the intruder smashed his right fist against the Toruk´s big skull, crushing her into the next big tree root. Although Taw'sreu could stabilize in the air, despite the narrowness of the Kelutrel, it was too late. Like a hurricane, the black monster swept past the gathered Tsamsiyu, his goal clearly in mind.

Moreover, the victim seemed to know this too.

Wa'ey ran past the shocked Na'vi in order to bring as much distance as possible between her and the black monster, but it was too late. Even if a few brave Na'vi, including Ralph with Rak'nor and Harlon, got in the way between her and the monster, they were overturned by the wind alone, caused by the monster wing beats.

Wa'ey shouted with all her might as the monster grabbed her, the young woman desperately pounded her fists against the huge hands who embraced her, but the monster did not let go. It just drifted out of the Kelutrel, ignoring most of the assembled Na'vi savage curses.

Still in his rise they could Wa'ey hear screaming: "Do not do that, it won´t work, it would only be the end of you!" Nevertheless, the monster was gone, vanished as quickly as it had come.

The Na'vi were standing there undecided as they tried to comprehend what had just happened precisely. The silence did not last long, people were talking to each other, what this being might have been, while others asked about injuries. Neytiri and Nai'Sha tried with Gra'ice and some priestesses to restore some order, while Jake asked Hul'Baon for damage reports.

Suddenly, the animals began to cry plaintively into the sky, as if something very important had just been taken away from them. Something fundamentally wrong had happened.

Only one being in Kelutrel showed his feelings openly.

This was first noticed when Jake restored order with a general "All together, stop now with the muzzle! I want to know what that beast was ..." Jake and the other Na'vi paused when they heard a quiet sobbing.

"Ralph? What's going on?" asked Nai'Sha, turning with herfriends for the sobbing noises. What they saw was not very pleasant.

Ralph crouched there, slumped, while the tears slowly filled his Exo pack. His face was contorted; his breathing was hard and choppy. "What's going on?" Lie'nak asked, gently placing a hand on Ralph's shoulder. They first heard a murmur.

"He has taken her away from me, he has taken her away from me, he has taken her away from me!" The last part of the sentence had been yelled, a volcanic eruption of Ralph which made Lie'nak to recoil. However, his anger was not directed against her. Instead, the young man stretched his arms to the sky, screaming into the rising sun:

"You've taken her away from me!"

He roared in a voice that was beyond human. "You've taken her away from me, you're gonna pay for it, you hear me?" He clenched his fists together so strongly that blood began to trickle down from his fingernails cutting into the flesh. Ralph did not seem bothered about that, instead, he continued to shout with all his might:

"Do you hear me monster? I will hunt you down to the end of hell, to an agonizing death, until you give her back to me. If you bend her even a hair, I´ll eviscerate you to the bone. Do you hear me monster, do you hear me? I've become your Death, the destroyer of your worlds! . I'll be the last one you will ever see!" Eytukan, who had learned through Nai'Sha a lot about Tawtute curses, commented these statements first:

"Holy shit, now he's angry!"

Thirteen minutes, that was the time it had taken to attack Kelutrel and its people, that was the time it had taken the creature for Wa'ey´s abduction. To which place, no one knew.  
However, Jake was eager to change this situation.

Fortunately, there were no other injuries than a completely psychic broken Ralph (which they brought to the healing alcove). Jake put together groups of scouts, ordering them to chase after the monster. Jake did not participate in this search, first he had to take care of the wounded pride of his Toruk.

Dozens of Taronyu on Ikran or Pali swarmed out of Kelutrel, to kill their daily prey and to find traces of Wa'ey. At Kelutrel, people tried to return to their daily business, but this never really succeeded. The absence of Wa'ey had put a depressing mood on the Omatikaya home.

When the first Taronyu came back, it seemed that after Wa'ey's disappearence the whole forest was mourning. Some reported mourning choirs of birds; others told their friends and companions that wild Nantang had joined their hunting group. Several Eveng who had been fishing near the river believed to have seen a sad Nemo, languishing in the water nearly lifeless.

Meanwhile, Neytiri spoke at the meditation balcony with her apperenticess over the possibility that Wa'ey could be Eywa. Grouped around their spiritual leader, they heard all about the young woman Neytiri had knowleadge of, only to come to this conclusion:

"... And that's why I still do not believe that Wa'ey might be our Almighty Sah'Nok. Do not get me wrong, her kidnapping is a terrible event for all of us, but as things stand, I am still in doubt about that theory of Ra´lph. My students, please tell me your opinion on that matter, maybe it will help us, to see again the forest for the trees! "

Li'nan raised her hand decorated with clay-beads ad feathers to draw attention to her person "Tsahik, not that I want to ask your wise judgment in question, but do you not also feel the unrest that has gripped our area? What else but such an affront to the great Sah'Nok could move the creatures of the forest to show such grieving behavior? "

"But if Wa´ey was indeed Eywa, why hasn´t she given this monster a proper rubdown and kickass?" Nai'Sha asked acidly. In her Tsamsiyu garb, she seemed a bit out of place among the other women in their pristess garb, only Neytiri got the same fire in her eyes, "Why did Wa'ey or Eywa, or I do not know who her true name is, committed to not defend against this monster? We all know how mighty the forces of nature are, we all know the power of destruction she is able to command, so why haven´t she used them? "

"Maybe she has not been able to so?" mused Gra'ice, which earned her some nasty looks from the other women, "Well, why not? Perhaps something or somewhat had weakened her power, or she was hurt badly... "Gra'ice was interrupted by Neytiri" I understand what you mean ma Ite, but I hardly think that this is the case, Eywa is Almighty after all! "

"What's with the claw Ralph had found?" asked Nai'Sha, earning herself a few curious glances "This is not as outlandish as you believe it is, let me have an attempt to explain myself!" Nai'Sha rolled her meditation mat to the side, in order to lay a couple of finger bones, which Neytiri sometimes used for interpretation of the rainy season, in front of them at certain intervals.

"It's simple, Ralph explained to me the mechanism years ago. I since that, his words have never really gone out of my head. Therefore, this point here…" Nai'Sha pointed to the piece of bone left outside "… symbolizes the beginning of our world where Eywa has begun to create all things. This point here…." Nai'Sha pointed at the bone next to her "…. Is 250 thousand years before our time of first song´s. The Tawtute Toktor´s believed that at this point of time, after all those years, Eywa's creation was perfect and complete. However, this point in the flow of time…" Nai'Sha pointed to the neighbor bone before she continued,

"... More than 50,000 years ago, Ralph´s findings told us that at that time the Vrrtep lived on our world. Therefore, they must have been part of Eywa´s creation 250,000 years ago. Then, just 10,000 years later, according to the Tawtute begins the time of the first songs. In which there is no mentioning of the Vrrtep. A Coincidence? I think not! What if Eywa had vanquished the Vrrtep because auf their brutal nature? What If our people had been created after the Vrrtep´s diappearence? Maybe some of the Vrrtep have survived Eywa´s wrath, maybe their war on the Na´vi is an act of revenge. And maybe, maybe they are capable to hurt ouer Great Mother!"

"I know what you suggest there Tsmuke" murmured Li'nan "We do not know the exact dates, it is enough to know that the Vrrtep were there before us. If Eywa defeated them, but the history of the Na'vi only comes after them, then maybe the Vrrtep could believe that Eywa has defeated them for us! "

"What would logically mean that they would see the Na'vi as potential enemies," added Neytiri "And what would explain this kidnapping! It is not unknown for some Na'vi to receive such a deep connection with the Allmother that one would have thought these people were Eywa's Messengers! "Neytiri paused," You know my students, there are actually some old songs about a time when Eywa walked among us, Ra'lph told me after his Uniltaron about them. Maybe there is some truth behind this stories after all! "

The women were silent for a little while, as if they expected something, but hardly a sound came to their ears.

"Let's say, Eywa would have lingered in the form of this girl among us, have you also noticed that she has made contact with a Tawtute first, not a clan of Na'vi?" Li'nan was a little nervous, "If she really is our goddess, then, well, to grant a Tawtute the favor of her, uh ... physical love, then, uh ... I would understand his outburst! "Neytiri nodded gently when she heard this.

"My students, your thoughts are wise, but keep them to yourself for the time being. I think Ra'lph still has a major role to play in the coming days, I am sure of it!" "Because this fire deep within his soul?" asked Gra'ice.

"Exactly so," murmured Neytiri "This loss has unleashed his anger and set free the beast in his soul. When he calmed down his spirit will be even more forcefully than the flames of our campfire´s, his soul will be able to compete with a predator and his will will grow immeasurably! "

In the period in which the Tsahik and her students debated the upcoming events, twelve Na'vi crept through the underbrush in the forests around Hells Gate. Among the twelve were Eytukan, Rak'nor, Miklas and Harlon, plus three older Taronyu, Pidal the huntress and four further Tsamsiyu. Originally, they had been going in five different groups, but just before Hells Gate Pidal and her Taronyu had encountered Rak'nor who had intercepted them with his Ikran during a reconnaissance flight.

Later Eytukan and four Tsamsiyu on their Pali joined them because they had to dodge a column of Vrrtep. Without concrete successes in their search they marched back to Kelutrel, where they met Harlon and Miklas before the bridge root. After they delivered during the hunt shot prey to the butchers and tanners inside Kelutrel, the group headed back to Hells Gate to get a look at the base occupied by Vrrtep.

It was the first foray from the Na'vi that far into Hells Gate territory since Ralph had moved to their home. Now the area was contaminated with so many Vrrtep than even one silent spy on Ikran could not pass their fortress unnoticed Ikran. Infiltration by foot was the only way to get safely through their lines, without being seen.

Silent like shadow´s the group stalked slowly towards its goal, through trails that Ralph had used many months earlier. Again and again, the Na'vi found piles of skeletal remains, forest dwellers who had fallen victim to the Vrrtep. The Na'vi choked down their anger at this senseless killing, they continued with infilitration. The group was perfectly covered by the jungle and used hand signals for communication, a method that Jake had introduced to the Omatikaya.

At last, the forest thinned, giving Rak'nor and his friends the opportunity to sneak forward, climb into the trees and get a good look at Hells Gate.

What they saw was, in fact, the "Gates of Hell"!

In the last weeks of their presence, the Vrrtep had transforms the base enormous. Where the old buildings first only overgrown by plants, they now looked like huge piles of rubble that rose in the sky, simmilar to giant termite mounds. The land surrounding the mound was dug up rubble, riddled corpses of slain animals were lying everywhere next to some other undefinable stuff. The old orchard had been cleared compleatly and offshoots of the old unobtanium mine resembled a gravel pit.

Everywhere Vrrtep were running free, it was like in an anthill. Storm Guards used their powerful limbs to build more earthworks, while normal Vrrtep were busy to break up any hunted animals or plaster to the newly shoveled embankments with some mucus. It reeked of death and decay.

The number of Vrrtep was amazing. Like the carrion crows on Earth, Flying Vrrtep circled the sky above Hells Gate, so numerous that they cast a single shadow on the environment. Scouts scurried like rats by the lower levels of the Vrrtep city, while Vrrtep who were not classified for labor service marched, in dense clusters around the city.

They were tens of thousands.

The Na'vi made disgusted faces, as they were aware of this abomination against nature but dared not to give a sound. Rak'nor wanted to give the hand signal to go back, when suddenly there was a bruise under the black gray masses. He focused on this point, shielded his eyes from the sunlight so being able to see better, but hardly succeeded in identifying the stain.

The future Olo'eyktan hissed to the amazement of his male and female companions angry when he was becoming aware to whom this blue dot belonged.

It was Wa'ey, tied to a Vrrtep altar.


	9. Battle for Pandora

"If you would like to follow me, please?" muttered Eytukan subservient to the six Olo'eyktan who had recently arrived at the Omatikaya Kelutrel. They were Na'vi all around from the southern lands, two women and four men, who had travelled by Ikran. Eytukan had led them on his own mount to the designated landing sites, guiding the visitors to the living area of Toruk Makto.

The Southerners rose slowly down from the Ikran landing sites, amazed by the size of the Omatikaya Kelutrel. These Na'vi rarely ever saw such tall trees. In the southern regions they were used to living in tree houses than trees itselves. The Ay´Olo'eyktan were also surprised about the many Tsamsiyu present in Kelutrel. Everywhere stood or sat Na'vi armed for a fight, keeping their environment in mind with watchful eye´s.

"Toruk Makto seem´s to be very careful if he deems it necessary to gather so many Tsamsiyu in one place," said one of the Olo'eyktan. Another female Olo'eyktan agreed with him: "I suppose that's the reason why he has invited all of us," she looked over at Eytukan "Wild Makto, where are you taking us? Aren´t the meeting places located in the Kelutrel´s base? "

Eytukan answered the group not immediately, but turned his steps to the entrance of Toruk Makto´s home. Eytukan greeted the 10 other Tsamsiyu who guarded the entrance, including Rak'nor and Hul'Baon. He turned to the guests: "Our Olo'eyktan has commanded that this meeting will be held in confidence. The Tsamsiyu guard his home to prevent listeners. Now please go through the curtain, honoured guests, I´m not allowed to accompany you any more!" The guests nodded, one by one they stepped through the curtain.

The incoming Southerners were completely taken by surprise as they saw 13 other Olo'eyktan, sitting in every possible space of the Toruk Makto´s living area. Like the the newly arrived southerners, they were all leaders of the warbands which hade been formed from all the Na'vi people´s Tsamsiyu at the beginning of the conflict. They were all sitting in a wide circle in the main room of the apartment. The home of Toruk Makto was occupied so tight that nothing of the interrior could be seen, except one object.

It was a large map, handdrawn on stretched animal skin, but none of the Southerners knew what this place shown on the map was. On the map itself, various children's toys had been placed. More than two dozen black game stones had been distributed on the map, in addition there were carved figures of Ikran, Angsik, Pali, Nantang and even a red-painted figure Toruk.

The Southerners sat silently with their colleagues around the map to look more closely, when suddenly from one of the back rooms came a voice: "So, we are finally complete," said Toruk Makto Jake Sully, who appeared with his mate from one of the side rooms. All participants described with their hands the greeting "I see you!" Jake and Neytiri sat down in the circle of those present.

"My friends," he began, still nervous about the thing that he was going to ask "As you all know, the war with the Vrrtep has gone over into a new phase" murmur of approval came from the attending Olo'eyktan. "In the mountains the Vrrtep were countered with heavy losses. We all got the message from the sea people about their success in the air, and that the enemy got driven out of the eastern seas. From the plains came again news of heavy attacks, but thanks to the bravery of our Tsmuke e Tsmukan of the Makto-clan´s the enemy's advance also stopped. The South has been spared from Vrrtep attacks so far and the forest around our home has been cleaned with brutal force. A victory for all Na'vi! "

Some of the younger Olo'eyktan began to cheer when hearing the news, but the silence of the others quickly silenced them again. "I feel that something is not right!" Akwey spoke in Jakes direction "Toruk Makto knows something that we others do not know!" From a couple of older Olo'eyktan came murmur of approval. Jake cleared his throat to calm his nerves:

"Yes, you're right Akwey, unfortunately, in this case. My scouts have reported that the Vrrtep all migrated to the one place, the Tawtute used almost 23 years ago as base camp. The name of this place is Hell's Gate, or in our language, the Gates of Hell!" Jake paused, "This is the reason why I sent my messenger to you seven days before. The Vrrtep have all gathered in this one place, those monsters occupy none of their other enclaves anymore. Now we finally have the opportunity to destroy them all at once! "Almost immediately on this announcement debates started among the various clan leaders, but Jake raised his hand to command silence.

He gave the word to Sanume, the red-painted Olo'Ikran Olo'eyktan from the eastern seas, like a teacher in primary school. "Toruk Makto, is this the place we see on the map? Is this a drawing of Hell's Gate and a plan to overwhelm the enemy?" Other Olo'eyktan looked questioningly at Jake, who however, gave the word to Neytiri:

"Tsmuke, you're partially right, in fact, this is the reason for this meeting. It has been reported by our Taronyu that the Vrrtep have transformed Hells Gate to their stronghold, where they torture Eywa's creatures and cause the great Sah'Nok much grief. However, not only this is cause for concern! "

Now the Ay´Olo'eyktan pricked their ears, curious as to what else could be stuck for a reason behind this meeting. Neytiri told them: "You have all felt the unrest among Eywa's creatures in recent days, have seen their restlessness. It so happens that ... "Neytiri paused, as if to choose her words carefully "... just before the animals unrest began, an Omatikaya girl named Wa'ey was abducted by the Vrrtep and taken to their fortress. Wa'ey seemed to have strongly blessed by Eywa, so we believe that her abduction might have something to do with the restlessness of the animals. It is our duty before Eywa to save this girl from the Vrrtep!" many of those Olo'eyktan present nodded whether this proposal, by now everyone knew how unpredictable the animals in their respective territories had become.

"So this had been said too!" Jake spoke up again, "What leads us to the real problem of this meeting. How are we going to attack Hells Gate best? A frontal attack on Pali will only lead to severe losses, just as the immense number of our enemies' flyers forbids an air assault." Jake punctuated his remarks by shifting the figures and building blocks like on a tactical map.

"We have over 10000 Tsamsiyu under our command, while the enemy has probably three times as many monsters. If we want to win here, we need to be sly, cunning! Therefore, you are all here ma Tsmukan e Tsmuke. Now, let us decide how we defeat our opponents! "

While the Olo'eyktan debated over a common strategy to defeat the Vrrtep, Nai'Sha and Harlon sat together in the craftsman alcove, where they helped to repair old arrows. The work was monotonous and extremely boring, but necessary, regarding the consumption of war materials in recent weeks.

Harlon whistled softly to himself as he began to grind his 65th arrowhead. Nai'Sha put a to heavily damaged arrow aside, after she had noticed some cracks in the wood. "What do you think your parents are debbating with the other Olo'eyktan?" Harlon asked casually "Don´t know, probably how they are going to kick the Vrrtep´s asses soon. Or something like that!" "Aha " murmured Harlon, who checked his finished work closely. "Let's hope that this happens as soon as possible, otherwise I´m going to die from sheer anxiety!"

"I feel the same way ma Tsmukan" said a voice from behind, which could only have come from Miklas. The articulated Taronyu moved nimbly through the large numbers of working Na'vi, his bow in one hand and in the other a bundle of furs. "Also sentenced to manual labor duties?" "What do you meen sentenced? Better than mucking out our pali stables." Nai'Sha pointed out. "And that words from the lover of our Pali fool!" "Harlon! Eytukan and I have not even mated for life, what are you thinking!"

Miklas smirked about the discussion of his friends. "Okay, I can see you're busy. Then I'll just go on, Lie'nak asked me for a few skins to bring over to her!" Miklas quickened his pace a bit, while making sure to get in no ones way. He saluted Gra'ice and Li'nan who were busy in repairing Ikran ridingharnesses and quacked like there's no tomorrow. The Taronyu shook his head as he heard a few words, which he tried to forget immediately.

He had finally achieved his goal, namely Lie`nak´s cubicle. His love was fully occupied in shaping a rack violenttly with her knife. "I see you!" greeted the Taronyu his mate. "Here are the skins you wanted. Palululkan, every peace of it, even if some of it is quite old!" Miklas put the Black bundle in front of her. "And what will that be there?" He pointed with his bow on the long pole.

"Order of the Olo'eyktan" Lie'nak simply said, without looking up from her work. "A portable totem for the coming battles! Our Olo'eyktan gave me this job yesterday, even provided some wood from the old home tree, so I have enough material!" Miklas nodded, nudgeing his at the same time the stack of furs with his tail. "And what are the furs for? "

"Oh, they're for Ra'lph, at least indirectly." Lie'nak looked up from her work, so they pinch to her lover in the tail could. "Yesterday he came to me dead serious, with a lot of stuff that he had amassed over the last few months. Did you know that he had collected fallen Palululkan claws? But anyway, Ralph told me that his clothes are slowly falling apart ..." "That really doesn´t surprises me knowing his lifestyl!" said Miklas, but Lie'nak ignored him "Anyway, he asked if the craftsman could make him some Na´vi garment´s so he would not have to walk around naked! "

"Okay, that still does not explain why you and your working colleagues do the sewing for him without consideration. Can´t he do it by himself?" Miklas sounded a little upset, but Lie'nak lifted her left index finger rebuking him. "No my dear, not this time." She pointed behind her shoulder. Behind the craftswoman stood dozens of huge clay pots neatly lined up, each pot marked with different color stains. "What is that?" asked Miklas.

"My dear," replied Lie'nak "This is the lifetime supply of fluorescent colors, we artisans have got from Ralph after is moving to Kelutrel. Moreover, without asking him for it. Believe me, we had to repay us! "

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"... Okay ... So ... um, people that now is my last log entry!"

Ralph spoke firmly into the just barely functioning microphone, the rest of his video recording equipment was broke through the mucus of certain hell-ants.

He ran his fingers through his slightly greasy hair and continued:

"You know, in all the time that I was here now, I certainly never had such a strong feeling that tomorrow will be my last day. Do not know why, maybe it's just that tomorrow I will go with the Na'vi to Hells Gate to destroy the Vrrtep once and for all. It's funny,I have come to Pandora to escape from a war, only to be again drawn into another one. Funny! "

Ralph picked up the bottle with Nai'sha's selfmade moonshine to pour the raw fuel down his throat. The drink was part of his self-prepared last meal, consisting of a few fruits, a Yerik leg and some forest vegetables. The leftovers were lying around everywhere, but Ralph did not care anymore about it.

"Aaah, funny indeed," he mused into the mic: "I came here long ago to collect seeds, not expecting the events that happened in the past few years! Taken part in a battle, almost eaten by a Palululkan, strangled by a giant squid, nearly survived an Angsik Stampede, riding a Toruk and and and. Hey, I think the best thing is that I have become an Omatikaya." Ralph interrupted himself, in which he leaned back in his chair a little, "No people, the best thing is that I have found true friends among the Na'vi. Jake, Neytiri, Rak'nor, Harlon, Miklas Eytukan, Lie'nak, Gra'ice, Nai'Sha ...!"

Ralph sighed heavily before he uttered the last word "... Wa'ey! Damn I love this girl more than everything else does on this world but I could not even protect her from that colossal Lucifer wanabe. For this, the Vrrtep will pay heavy tomorrow, and if it costs me my life!"

Ralph changed his seating position so that he could leave his feet on the table.

"I do not know if you guys are interested, but somehow I long for the battle," Ralph murmured softly, "I mean, when I was in the realm of Eywa, I was kind of lost in the whole tree islands. But then this big lion came and he said, 'Follow me, this is your true destiny!` And I followed the cat, nothing thrilling, to be honest. When I came out again,it felt like something ... would have been freed in me, something great. "

Ralph pushed the Stop and then the Send button; he could find no words of farewell. He wanted to have this thing settled quickly and painlessly, nothing else.

With a heavy sigh, the young man rose from his chair to inspect the equipment he was going to wear in battle. The expectations for tomorrows coming events let him tremble, but Ralph calmed himself down with the old warrior credo "waiting for a battle is worse than the battle itself!"

Methodically Ralph got rid of his last Tawtute clothes; he stood naked inside his shuttle, with closed eyes, as if listening to something only he could hear. He picked up a clay pot, which he had filled with white paint and began rubbing his whole skin with it. The breathable layer of paint lay down on his tanned skin like a cloak made out of alabaster. Ralph's appearance changed from alive to scary when he finished his first professional painting step.

Satisfied, he stood in front of a broken mirror to see his face better, and then started to draw fine lines with black paint on his body. Slowly the lines became complex ornamentes, until after an hour Ralph has finished his drawings. The figure that looked towards him had nothing in common with the young man that was hidden under the paint. Instead, he saw a skeleton in the mirror, a figure with black eyes, pale face, with painted bones and framed joints.

He was death, the destroyer of worlds.

Now it was time for him to put on his clothes, which Lie'nak had brought him yesterday. First, a long loincloth, then sandals made out of soft jungle grass. He put on matching greaves and bracers made out of Palululkanskin, together with the stomachguard every adult Omatikaya man was wearing. Over these, he threw a medium-short tunic of purple fabric, in addition to leather shoulder pads and his Exo pack.

Ralph turned slightly and swung his leg to verify his mobility, afterwords he continued with the application of his equipment. Around his waist, he fastened his old paddock with plenty of pockets and a water bottle. He fixed his combat knife to a chest harness laid his sword next to his quiver, where he could grab it easily. Before he knocked over the quiver, Ralph put on the piece of equipment that he had looked forward the most.

It was a cape made out of Palululkan leather, decorated with red feathers and adorned with Palululkan claws. Such a cloak was a token of great authority; Jake had insisted that Ralph should get something like that for the coming battle. He put the garment around her shoulders, followed by the quiver with the sword, along with the mask for his Exo pack.

Only one thing was missing. With serious expression, he reached for the last piece of clothing that he would carry into battle, his helmet. It was not a helmet of metal or a turtle shell. No, Ralph had chosen something more terrible. After the attack on Kelutrel he had put aside one of the severed heads of the stormguards, boiling the meat with plenty of water and scraping the remnants away. He had invested a lot of time in removing the lower jaw and the skull base, creating a pot helmet with bony visor.

Thus, the young man was ready for battle. Ralph reached for his bow, and went outside to enjoy this evening some sort of society. In Kelutrel burned countless campfires around which groups of Tsamsiyu sat in silence. Some others could be seen with their families, sharing as much time as possible with their loved ones.

Ralph sat down at the campfire of his friends, all ready for the day ahead, but each and every totally different in his or her behavior. Rak'nor gently stroked the head of Gra'ice who snuggled up to him. Lie'nak and Miklas hold each other's hands while watching the glowing flames. Nai'Sha and Eytukan toppled down cups of booz, forcing themselve not to think about the coming battle.

Ralph himself stared into the fire for some time, then he began to sing softly:

"My dearest, you wait in the forest green, I desire you so much! My hope, you wait in a beautiful scene, but I cannot feel your touch! "

It was not long before all the Na'vi sang in Kelutrel.

A melody of hope in the darkest of nights.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The light chirping of crickets was the only thing you could hear these days, at an early hour in Hells Gate. The country seemed to be sleeping at this time, dead silent, and the Vrrtep fortress waiting like a dark bird of prey for its victim.

About this time it was still quiet in Hells Gate, just a few sleepy figures stood guard while trying to see through the morning fog. The fog swirled over the valley like a sea of cold seaweed, a dense cloud that swallowed all sounds.

Through this fog marched a solitary figure, prepared for battle like a Tsamsiyu, holding a huge totem in one hand and a bow in the other. The figure was small, almost tiny in comparison to the 5-meter totem, which was made out of ornate feathers, medicine shields and bone parts. The figure was an emissary, an ambassador, an ambassador before the actual battle.

The figure went towards Hells Gate to catch a glimpse of what might have changed, but the morning fog was just too tight. Only occasionally did the emissary slow his steps when one of the many scattered Vrrtep victims, came too close to his path. At every cadavere, he bowed down to direct a prayer to Eywa for the victim's soul.

So Ralph came closer and closer to his goal, while his stomach more and more began to tremble with excitement. He had a job to do and he did not intend to fail it. He corrected the seat of his skull helmet, continuing with firmer steps on his path, his cape blowing behind him in the mist like black smoke.

He looked again to the sky, as if waiting for a sign, but except for some rising wind there was nothing to see. The silence was oppressive for Ralph, as if he had to carry the world on his shoulders. Nevertheless, he went up the hill, from which one could easyly see all over Hell's Gate. He put his bow over his shoulders; then reached at his helm to rise the volume of his Exopack to maximum with his right hand.

Ralph took a deep breath before he began to speak:

"You Vrrtep have sent us a message ..." he said in a firm voice, which was carried around the fortress, so that everyone could hear the words.

"... That you can attack the Na'vi whenever you want ..." Ralph's voice was getting louder, like the sky´s breathing befor a final thunder.

"... And that no one can stop you," Ralph heard first noises from the fortress, dull, but still present.

"But we are sending you a message!" Ralph's voice was full of courage and strength.  
"The Na'vi have flowen as fast as the wind could carry them," Ralph noticed how the wind around hin became stronger and stronger.

"They have united the clans under a single banner," now angry sounds came more out of the fortress.

"Toruk Makto called to them and now they fly together, brothers and sisters, side by side ..." The wind went stronger and stronger; Ralphs Cape began to flicker behind him.

"... To show you that you can not kill us whenever you want ..." Ralph shouted with all his might,

"... 'Cause this ..." Ralph grabbed the Totems rod, lifting it with both hands above his head.

"THIS IS OUR LAND!"

With overwhelming force Ralph rammed the banner into the ground while the jungle awoke around him. At the beginning, they came in small groups, more and more, first dozends, then hundreds. Tsamsiyu Na'vi, all artistically painted, decorated with feathers and armed with deadly bows and spears.

"See now ..." Ralph pointed proudly behind him like presenting a particularly rare creatures. "The children of Eywa's are now coming over you. Fear their anger, their wrath. You Vrrtep showed us no mercy, now its time for pay back! "

The Na'vi were singing revolutionary songs or shouting greetings to the rising sun, which went slowly up like a halo over the true rulers of Pandora. Ralph himself stoud next to the totem, crowned in light, with a fluttering cape, raising his bow in a greeting gesture. Like a commander of the old days, he observed the Tsamsiyu who rallied in perfect formation to the banners of their people, with anger in their eyes, courage in their hearts and fire in their souls.

The parade was huge; a song of angry feet, with 800 men and women not even a small part of the forces that had been gatherd against the Vrrtep.

Ralph´s speech went not unanswered. Like slowly inconclusive animals, the Vrrtep came out of their holes to see who had come to claim their territory. Their number was legion. Scouts, as many as rocks in the mountains, warrior, as numberless as the grassbushes of the plains, stormguards, as many as the trees in the forest, flying beasts, darkening the sun.

All of them servents to a huge winged monster, screaming into the sky.

Ralph turned around to see the warriors who were under his command. His command as Toruk Maktos herald. "Friends," he said to the soldiers under his command "Today is the day of days, the moment of moments. Today, your courage is going to be rewarded. The enemy is in front of us, blood thirsty and ready for the terrible deed. However, we are ready too! "A huge cheer rang out among the Na'vi ranks while the enemy forces slowly sat in march towards them.

"Ma Tsmukan e Tsmuke, Na'vi, hear my words! To stand beside you fills my heart with pride. Your courage is like nectar to my soul, your loyalty like joy to my heart. Today we are making history; our work today is going to be celebrated in song and verse forever. "

Ralph pointed his bow at the approaching horde "Behind these monsters, behind these walls is one thing, immortality. I say, let it overtake us, I say, let us fight in Eywa's name. The great Sah'Nok watches over us, and we will follow her request! So I ask you ... "

Ralph paused for a moment, raising his bow with both hands in the air as he shouted:

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER?"

The response was deafening, like a chorus of thousands of throats. Ralph turned back to the horde of the enemy, a single swarm of monsters who hastened to meet them in close combat.

Ralph put his first arrow on the string, "Then, so be it!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The attack of the Vrrtep was like rolling thunder, equal a terrible storm. Like wolves on the hunt, the scouts went to the front, closely followed by the stormguards, snorting like old bull elephants. Behind them, the normal Vrrtep came in droves, just as bloodthirsty as their larger cousins. The flying beasts screamed as if they were vultures, while the Horde stormed closer to the line of the Na'vi.

Ralph looked at this form of hunting wild emotions with pity. This enemy believed he could come upon them like the Riders of the apocalypse, as a messenger of terror. Of course, the attack was impressive, a mass of black bodies, like a mudslide inexorably moving towards them, with glowing eyes and murder in their hearts.

There was hardly a chance about withstanding such an attack. Even in the ancient Tawtute wars, attacks with heavy cavalry had been catastrophal for the defender, the thunder of thousands of feet, breaking so many hearts to its foundations.

Ralph knew the Na'vi would stand their ground. He drew his bow, as it did 800 other Tsamsiyu equal, and then called "arrows go!"

The sound of the released arrow was like cracking whips, the flight of the arrows heard as a thin, sharp whistle in the wind. As a heavy hailstorm of bullets went down on the enemy, in the Hordes mass every arrow found its target. Ralph watched with satisfaction as hundreds of opponents fell, but thousands marched on, their fallen comrades simply ignoring.

Just like monsters.

Ralph foresaw the impact, so he told his department to fire another arrow volley. "Lift the spears, defend yourself," he roared, simultaneously retreating with the totem. No Enemy should get his hands on it. Of course, the Na'vi came immediately after his request, whereupon dozens Vrrtep in perished in the volley. Nevertheless, in spite of all the losses of combat power the horde hit hard on the line of the Na'vi.

The impact was murderous, Na'vi and Vrrtep collided with a wild cry, cuting and stabing each other. The Na'vi used their spears with great mastery to impale the enemy; other Tsamsiyu overpowered the Vrrtep with their daggers. Ralph himself was in the thickest of the fray. Like an Ikran in a swarm Tuyure he swept through the mass of the enemy, killing with the sword which had been made for him by Lie'nak. It was an extension of his arm, a deadly instrument in this battle music.

The line of the Na'vi kept holding, but Ralph knew the first stormguard would soon turn the tide in favor of its kind. Ralph began now what any wise commander did in that situation. He ordered an organised withdrawal. "Back, back into the woods," he roared as he drew his blade through the stomach of an incoming Vrrtep "Back to you, retreat!" Ralph was already running towards trees, Vrrtep tight on his heels.

Now something extraordinary happened. The Na'vi doggedly broke melee from the skirmishes like one big creature and began retreating into the woods, while shooting arrows and speers on their pursuers. Faster and faster the Na'vi ran, while the distance to their enemies increased more and more.

The Vrrtep went after the blue giants, but in the thick undergrowth, they were by their somewhat bulky physique not as fast as the slim Na'vi were. After a few minutes chase hundreds of Vrrtep were standing confused in the forest while thousands of others scurried around grumbling on the free fields of Hells Gate, angry because their enemy had slipped them away.

The surrounding silence after the brief battle was more than suspicious for the Vrrtep. They barked and grumbled, banging on the trees, but no one showed up.

The Na'vi waited directly under them. Or sat over them, if you looked up to the snipers hidden in the treetops. Ralph and his Tsamsiyu subordinates were liing there motionless, hidden under bushes, hiding in the treetops, in large ground holes or small ponds. Some imaginative Na'vi had pretended to be dead bodies in a few piles of bones and some hang tightly against the trees to look down on their enemy. Ralph himself crouched in a massive tree stump, his ear laiing flat on the ground so he could better perceive environments sounds.

In his mind, he repeated the plan Jake had told him and the other Olo'eyktan: "We must first attract the forces of the enemy, calling them out, make them vulnerable for a big attack which will cost them many warriors, but won´t hurt our forces. We will creat a trap from which these monsters couldn´t come out alive! "Jake had then talked directly to Ralph to assign him his coming role in battle.

"Ma Tawtute'itan, you will lead the vanguard as my herald and standard-bearer. I will give you 800 of the best Tsamsiyu of all clans, thus luring the enemy out of his stronghold during the early morning mists. Bring the Vrrtep in disarray. Position your troops carfully so they can quickly fall back. Lure the enemy in the woods, and then hide with your Tsamsiyu. This is all I ask from you!" Ralph had to admit, he had fulfilled this task with excellence.

Then he heard the quake.

Quiet at first, then increasingly louder it got closer, a steady thunder, a staccato, like an avalanche of rocks and stones. The Vrrtep looked around frantically as if they knew nothing of this noise origin. When they identified the sounds, it was already too late. Ralph smiled.

The cavalry charged.

Out of nowhere Eytukan, Akwey, Fimlo and many other riderclans from the grassy plains and the south galloped through the forest, 4000 Pali Makto with flowing hair and taut bows. The sound of Pali hooves sounded like hundreds of small earthquakes, which was heard even a 100 miles away, while the battle cries of their masters and mistresses sounded scary as the night. Under these sounds mixed the barking and howling of 1000 Nantang, running between Pali like sharp bloodhounds. These demonstation of power was remarkable, a hammer, strucking down the Vrrtep on the anvil of Ralph´s forces.

The attack was terrible. The Vrrtep, widely scattered in the forest, were swept away like grain in a hailstorm, ridden down by angry hooves, shot by cold hunters or killed by hungry predators. The Vrrtep retreated or rather fled in panic, so fierce was the attack of the Na'vi. Eytukan was at the top, together with his Sempul. Both charged as the best of their ancestors. Eytukan thunderd down on his Pali nonstop, he was like a whirlwind of destruction, a true Wild Makto.

Meanwhile new forces drew near. Ralph knew too well the surprise of his men, so he ordered to attack again: "Now my brave!" he yelled, "Show them what we can do!" Attacks out of ambush was the last thing the Vrrtep in the woods could take, they fled back to the plains where massive hordes of creatures began to regroup, but the Na'vi gave them no pause for breath.

Like a heavy dive-bomber, Jake came on his Toruk out of the morning sun, from such great heights no flying Vrrtep would have dared to go. Behind him followed a fleet of over 5000 Ikran including their riders, men and women of the Sea People, Omatikaya, mountain clans and so many more. In a powerful spearhead, with Rak'nor, Harlon, Miklas, and the other Olo'eyktan led by fiercy Sanume, Jake pierced the cloud of flying Vrrtep like a thin papersheet. With loud screams, the Ikran Makto chased their prey to the ground, pulling up their mouns at the last minute, while shooting a rain of arrows on their opponents.

The result was devastating; the attack shattered the last coordinated efforts of the enemys resistance. With buzzing bows, Pali Makto crashed into the enemy mass, while a terrible air battle began in the sky. Jake whizzed through the air like a Dragon in search of prey, crushing everything in its path. He was blessed by light like Eywa´s true champion, a living legend who had come to bring a Goddess´s wrath to her enemys.

Miklas and Harlon fought with Rak'nor side by side. They deviated threw enemy attacks with the most complicated maneuvers, challenged their opponents with neckbreaking tricks while taking down the flying monsters with arrows. They were true Omatikaya, worthy to serve their clan.

In Ralph´s opinion, who fought right in the center of action, battle had become passionate as for each killed Vrrtep also good Tsamsiyu lost their lives. He was not sure whether the Na'vi could keep the upper hand in such a fight. However, the arrival of the last detechment revived his heart and let him taking down his enemies with new energy.

At the Reaf of the doggedly defending Vrrtep horde appeared the last trumpcard of the Na'vi. 700 Angsik, 200 ridden by Tsamsiyu, and 50 Palululkan, summoned by Taronyu'Tey for battle, shattered the last bit of combat power the Vrrtep had left.

With Neytiri on her Palululkan up front, the division of huge creatures cut through the ranks of the enemy like butter. The extremely heavy Angsik resembled battle tanks, crushing even the strongest stormguards with their enormous headdress. Their Makto directed the giants in the right direction to trample as many enemies as possible.

Lie'nak´s Angsik used its hammer as a plow to drive the Vrrtep before her; Gra'ice instead used the hammerhead of her riding animal by performing wild punches into the enemies ranks. Only Nai'Sha fought alongside her Sah'Nok. Similar to the Valkyries of old earthen sagas they came over their victims. Nai'Sha was natural death, with her Angsik a being of brutal destruction, while behind her Neytiri was taking down her pray. The other Palululkan made their honour of their names, causing a bloodbath among the Vrrtep. Pandora's anger had fully come over those invaders who got down like grass in a bushfire.

Nevertheless, one was still undefeated, a black tower in a tide of violence. The monster that had kidnapped Wa'ey considered with his bound victim coldly the one-sided battle, as if not interested in his cousins destiny. Behind him, the girl hung in sort of a frame, tied at legs and arms, the frame decorated with ritually painted skulls. There were tears in the eyes of the girl, as she was forced to watch the gruesome spectacle.

"MONSTER!"

Ralphs roar awakened Wa'ey from her melancholy, as she noticed how the young man, now dressed as a Na'vi, arrived as first of the fighters on the platform in the middle of the broken Vrrtep fortress. Ralph looked worn out, bleeding from a dozen wounds, breathing labored. The Herald of Toruk Makto was still wearing banner and sword, his knife had broken off in the chest of a stormguard and the force of a Vrrtep blow had shattered his bow. Ralph had no more arrows in his quiver, his cape torn apart and his leather armor pierced in several places.

His will was like a beacon in the darkness yawning.

The monster looked at him with feigned interest. Nearly ten times bigger as the Tawtute, it was like a mountain of muscles and tendons, a deamon from the depths of Tartarus. The creature bared its yellow teeth, while Ralph rammed the Omatikayatotem right into the clay-like soil. "It's over," he cried to the monster. "Give up and let go off Wa'ey, then I'll let you life!" The monster laughed noisily, as if Ralph hade made a joke.

Wa'ey called in the meantime to the Tawtute "Do not do that, he'll kill you Ralph! Settle down!" Ralph shook his head, bringing his sword in attack position:

"I'm sorry girl, but I will not fulfill this request," the final battle started.

Ralph ran screaming like a madman with his sword raised high on the huge monster, which shouted his own battle cry. The creature struck with their armored paws on the little challenger, but Ralph moveed quickly like a cat out of its attacking range. Ralph's mind involuntarily emerged memories of other events on Pandora when he attacked his opponent.

He remembered the day when he almost became Palululkan-food and rolled now as then with the same skill away from his opponent. He remembered the Nantang who had chased him threw the areas of Hells Gate. Now he too inflicted painful stings on his opponent. Ralph remembered with a shudder his first encounter with Nemo as the monster had grabbed him by the feet and tried to tear him apart. Just like back then, he freed himself from the grasp of his opponent with a well-aimed strike of his sword.

More and more Na'vi swarmed on the platform, all Vrrtep had been killed or were lying injured on the battlefield. The monster howled with rage and pain, not getting rid of that little pest who was mocking it with its attacks, and now new opponents kept coming up to it. Nai'Sha was the first to intervene in the fight, as she chased her last arrow into the chest of the great beast. Behind her came Lie'nak and Gra'ice, dancing past the monster to free Wa'ey.

Out of the sky came Rak'nor, Harlon and Miklas, who maltreated the wings of the monster with their Ikrans. Eytukan rode swiftly past Ralph like the wind, to injure the Achilles tendons of the big creature with his long hunting knife. Neytiri jumped the monster's throat with her Palululkan mount, the jaws of the great predator like iron trapps. Finally, the Toruk Makto came with his mighty mount.

Similar to an avenging angel the mistress of Pandora's skies came over her victim. The claws of the Toruk dug deep into the enemys black flesh, her jaws broke with bestial force the shoulders of the mighty monster. With a final cry the great monster went to the ground, not dead, but dying, defeated.

Slowly a mysterious mood stretched out over the battlefield, as the Na'vi could not believe that they had won. Nobody cheered, the losses were quite large and the number of wounded even greater. Only one in three Na'vi could stand, let alone run, so great was the exhaustion of the battle. Jake himself felt the efforts of his own battered body as he dismounted from his Toruk to hug Neytiri. With a practiced eye, he noted relieved that his Eveng and their friends had survived the attack, but suddenly his eyes darkened.

Still holding the remnants of the Totem and his sword, Ralph was sitting in his own blood on the platform, almost close to death.

"Ralph, No," Jake screamed in terror, which drew the attention of others to the slumped Tawtute´s body. Quickly he was at the young man´s side, who looked more like a corpse than a human beeing.

Neytiri knelt beside Jake, taking a closer look on Ralph´s wounds, while all other Na'vi on the platform surrounded his body. Worried whispering began to rise in the ranks of the Tsamsiyu, had they just barely seen how bravely the herald of the Toruk Makto had fought.

Neytiri let go of Ralph's body and shook her head, her eyes filled with tears already. "His wounds are too great," she said simply, her voice failing by sheer grief. It was especially sad that Neytiri's words were nothing more than an understatement. Ralph had suffered such terrible blows and kicks that probably only half of his bones were free from tears.  
Cuts, some fingerdeep, disfigured his body and slowly the toxic air of Pandora seeped into his damaged Exopack.

Ralph was dying and he knew that: "That was not the way I have imagined my death," he wheezed out of his bloody mouth. "At least I will soon be in a better place," he turned his head slightly to Neytiri to look into his eyes; "I greet your family from you as soon as I see them!" Oblivious of the tears of those present Ralph's head slumped back, as if to let lose of his last life force. However, Ralph kept breathing, calmer, and almost tighter.

"YOUR DEATH WILL NOT HAPPEN TODAY!"

Each of the Na'vi eyes turned to the voicesource of this unexpected pronouncement. To the surprise of Jake, Neytiri, Nai'Sha, Eytukan, Miklas, Harlon, Gra'ice, Lie'nak and Rak'nor It turned out that Wa'ey was the source of this strange voice. When she spoke again, her voice was still mysterious, like not part of this world: "Enough with the mindless suffering!"

What happened next was something that the Na'vi, who saw this event after the battle could not explain. Wa'ey seemed to grow larger, her skins developing a much more complicated pattern of star spots. Her tail went longer and thicker, her physique turning into that of a much stronger and feminine figure.

The once beautiful eyes of the girl disappeared in pupils of pure light; her face developed more and more the characteristics of a serious young woman. Simultaneously her hair appeared brighter, as if illuminated from within, while it was growing to her hips. More and more black hair changed into shining nerveending hair of the Na'vi braids.

The transformation was perfect.

As beautiful as any woman ever could be, with 4 meters superior overlooking every Na'vi present, the goddess Eywa stood on the platform, admired by her creatures. Her nerveending long-hair swayed gently in the breeze of the morning, while Atokirina hovered over her head like a halo. She wore a collar of feathers like an Olo'eyktan, but her green velvet cloak and loincloth represented more of Tsahik´s clothing. Several bags hung around her waist; she was also wearing the riding leggings, Neytiri and other female Ikran Makto used to wear. In her left hand, she wore a long bow, decorated with precious Palululkan teeth and feathers, the sign of a powerful Taronyu. Wherever she put her foot, the most beautiful flowers grew.

All Na'vi, even the wounded, went with watery eyes to her knees before their goddess, as if redemption itself had come opon them. Time seemed to stand still for the injured as if Eywa was going to decide on their fate.

"Ma Evi," she said in a sweet and lovely voice, the sweetest sound one could probably hear on Pandora "My brave Evi, do not kneel down in front of me! I do not deserve such adoration!"

"Great Sah'Nok?" Breathed Neytiri, but Eywa bade her not to speak with her free hand, „No Tsahik, I do not deserve your respect. I brought this suffering opon you; it is only right that I´m suffering too!" Eywa looked around, looking every single Na'vi into the heart, as if searching for all for forgiveness, for salvation. "There's a good reason why the Na'vi do not remember the time before first songs," said the pretty goddess.

"When my people, the Guardians, came the first time to Pandora 250,000 years ago, this planet was bare and empty. We sowed the Seeds of Life, created plants, animals, oceans, mountains, creating a home for our eternal wandering people. However, as all our work was finished, dispute began to rise among my brothers and sisters. Many left Pandora again, not willing to live it´s confines. They returned to watch over other people as they had done thousands of years before; our race blessed with immortality and pure soul. In the end, only Carix Mankto, my older Tsmukan, settled down along with me on Pandora. "

Eywa paused, knowing well that no one would believe her this truth, jet she went on: "Carix has always been greedy for more power, he wanted a race that he could dominate. Therefore, he created the Vina, his own people, but they were abysmal. Only few of them loved the nature of their home, the others had only their magic and machinery in mind: I tried to tune my Tsmukan, but it was useless. Finally, as he began to kill the faithful Vina in his madness, I had to act. I became one with nature, chose myself to be their Sah'Nok, the true ruler of Pandora to save this world from the madness of my brother. "

Near standing Na'vi noticed that the goddess cried as Eywa went on with her story, "I let lose the creatures of my new home, I killed countless beeings for a peaceful world. I threw myself in a duel with Carix Mankto, but I denied him the death. Instead, I just put the foundation for today's battle. I cursed his followers to look terrible as Vrrtep and banned them under the earth, while Carix had been thrown into the darkness of an old prison.

Millennia, the world was now at peace. I rewarded the Vina loyal to me with the power for Tsahaylu, just like all of my other creatures. I planted the first Kelutrel, the singing trees, the Tree of Souls, Vitraya Ramunong, as a connection between my people and me. And in a last act of power, I sacrifieced my body´s shell, becoming one with Pandora, allowing the Vina to become the Na'vi. "

The whole audience was startled at these words, speechless. They had been descendants of another people? The Na'vi were distantly related to the Vrrtep? Was this the sin, Eywa had spoken of? Had she cursed their common ancestors, her brother, during a selfish act that was not worthy of a true goddess?

"Millennia passed, years of conflict and centuries of peace. Until the Tawtute came. "Eywa seemed even sadder "After all these years, there were still people out there addicted to insanity. I chose one of them to become Toruk Makto and to show them their errors, but the Tawtute had left their scars. The fall of a Kelutrel, an important point in my network of energy made it possible for the Vrrtep and my brother to return. "

Eywa walked up to Ralph, the young man clear in view. With a gesture, she closed his wounds, a further gesture to the astonishment of all and he seemed to sleep like a baby.

"But then I got aware of him, the new Tawtute. His mind was clear enough for me to manifest infront of him, weak, mortal, just a touch of my self, but it was enough. Deep within him restes an enormous fire, the greatest strength of his people, a strength that the Na'vi are missing." Eywa looked up from Ralph to Jake "One of the strengths that you possess also, Toruk Makto Jake Sully. You never give up, even when the whole world is your enemy."

Eywa sighed heavily, then she added, "I told him some information concerning the ongoing threat, furnished your home with powerful allies, Pay'Toruk was only one of them, but when the conflict was not going to end, I knew that another sacrifice had to be made ... "

"What kind of sacrifice? Great Sah'Nok, what are you talking about?" Gra'icea sked surprised. "My sacrifice, ma Evi! I revealed myself to my enemy, whereupon ma Tsmukan stormed in your home to catch me. Therefor he needed the power of all Vrrtep gathered in one place. I offered myself as bait, and while Carix believed, he could force me to use my power to redeem the curse of his creatures; you got enough time to rally the forces that should throw him down today! "

The Na'vi murmured softly, by their connection to Eywa allowed feel the great pain of their Goddess. "Great Sah'Nok" murmured some of them; others spoke "Eywa" repeatedly and so on.

"My Goddess, it's not your fault!" Jake said timidly, he knew best the feelings of an unwanted traitor "Your actions were necessary for your people! You are not a traitor!" Eywa looked at the Olo'eyktan in front of her "Not until I have corrected my mistakes!" Eywa closed her eyes  
"For it is again in my power to do so. This place has been dipped in blood, the juice of life, but this field is only one of death and dead bodies. However, all energy moves in the river, and from the ashes there is always sprouting new life! "

Eywa's voice was getting louder and unnatural, as if she was speaking a spell of great power. Every individual could feel the air was changing. As the wind gained strength, it became unbearably hot and cold.

A true miracle happend.

Similarly to a huge swarm of birds, thousands of Atokirina flew towards the battlefield, playfully dancing through the air in their innocence, like children who had no secrets to hide. They sat on the bodies of all Tsamsiyu, like the time to Jake had first met Neytir. When the Atokirina touched a battle wound, it disappeared within a few moments, as if it had never been there. Fractures healed within seconds, fatal injuries disappeared in a few heartbeats.

But not only the fighters were released from the remainings of the battle they had suffered only two hours atokirina dropped also down on the bodies of the fallen warriors. Where this happened, the dead body disappeared, but in its place, plants began to grow with furious rate. Grasses, ferns, shrubs, bushes, all spread out of the ground like a soft carpet. At the same time, the constructions of the Vrrtep began to fall apart. Trees of all species with enormous roots took their place. Cracks formed in the ground while water began to flow, hundreds of small rivulets which slowly transformed the nearby mine-remnants into a deep lake.

Eywa opened her eyes. "Now my debt has been repaid." she said solemnly. As a living being the Na'vi cheered, all the suffering of the past few weeks was instantly forgotten, as if someone had filled their souls with pure bliss.  
Ralph stood up in his torn clothes stretching his limbs, while laughing, "Once again escaped death, I do not believe it!" Neytiri shed tears of joy as she was huged by your husband.

Everywhere there was joy and happiness, the Tsamsiyu threw their weapons aside. The animals, which had fought by their side made it back into the woods, cawing their joy into the heaven, until suddenly a deep rumbling shattered the happy mood.

Grim faced, Eywa stood on the altar, now overgrown with glowing mushrooms. Brambles of the thickness of a Na'vi arm came out of the altar and began to lift the black monster who had led the Vrrtep into the air. Any conversation ended instantly, the Na'vi realized that the monster was still alive.

"Carix Mankto" Eywa spoke angrily "So we meet again, right? Did you think your crimes would not remain unatended? Did you think I had forgotten you? "The monster growled back in barely understandable Na'vi "Tsmuke, please, have mercy!" "Mercy? What for? You are beyond redemption. Had you become one with your people, as our relatives had done on to the worlds entrusted to them, you would have been worth my mercy. However, you wanted to rule and THAT, ma Tsmukan, was your undoing!" The Na'vi held their breath, they all felt Eywa's rage threw Tsahaylu and therefore dared not to speak, even the Olo'eyktan, Toruk Makto and Palululkan Makto went silent.

Only one Person dared to raise its voice. "So, just to take notes, this monster from hell is your BROTHER? Okay, your family's relationships are indeed interesting!" Eywa looked at Ralph sternly, "This is no topic for you, my dear. Be silent, it is just to your own good!" "Oh? Why should I shut up? All right, I have vowed to dismantle this deamon into his smallest components, but look at him now. He's as good as delivered" Ralph picked up his sword, which lay beside him on the floor to slide it back into it´s belt clip. "Why won´t you grant him the grace of painless death?"

Eywa looked at the monster, which had now been identified as Carix long time, she murmured "His crimes were too great. He does not wear this form of a monster without a reason. The pain he inflicted on others shall also be his own forever, so I once decided" "Bad decision, considering that Quaritch haunts your kingdom as amoeba!" Eywa smiled "He will learn to see, I know it!" "And why should your brother not?"

Eywa´s look on Ralph was grim.

Finally, Carix interrupted their conversation: "You would not dare Eywa! In 1000 millennia you would not do THIS!" "Silence!" Eywa made a short gesture and Carix mouth closed like a zipper. "You do not decide about this matter, beast!"

Eywa faced Ralph directly, going down to her knees to look him right into the eyes "Ma Eveng, ma Tsmukan is beyond healing. I cannot grant him the mercy of death, as a being of such power he would only be a bodyless soul, even more powerful. He would not be able to harm you directly, no, but over the millennia, he would poison the hearts of all living beeings in his presence. I cannot let him free, except... "

Eywa paused as she did not know what to say next. Then she turned back abruptly to Ralph "Ralph" "Yes?" "You know that you can no longer fulfill your quest for Terra, now that so much of your equipment is destroyed. You know that if your respirator is taken from you, you are at some point no longer able to live on this world! "Ralph nodded weakly to Eywa, which looked somewhat blurred by his half-broken Exopack.

"What if I would give you the ability to succeed with the help of your friends?" Ralph looked up when hearing these words: "That would be really awesome! What is your suggestion, Goddess?" Eywa smiled "My brother wants to be free, that I can not allow of course. I can take the shell of his body from him, but not the spirit of his soul. However, I can lock up this spirit in a vessel, which would be able to claim the power of that soul for itselve! "

Eywa made a wide gesture for her brother's face, which seemed to be colorless at once. Eywa slowly pulled back her beautiful hand, touching something like smoke. The contours of the monster began to fade more and more, while the ball of smoke in Eywa's hands grew thicker. The monster went like smoke in the wind, while Eywa held in her hand a black glowing orb. She held it in front of Ralphs face and said:

"I can keep the spirit of my brother in the vessel of your body, sealed for all etearnity. His power as a Guardian would become yours. You would be part of myself, part of the energy that keeps this world in balance. You could easily breathe the air of this world, not a predator would get too close to you, and immortality would be the final prise!" suddenly Eywa looked seriously: "But you would forget your old life, only see your friends threw Vitraya Ramunong, your task a matter for others to end. No longer a Tawtute, your soul committed to me alone! How is your choice? "

Ralph was thunderstruck. He,a Guardian? Could he really do that? The thing sounded tempting; especially because of the reasons Eywa had told him. However, would he still be able to live his life as usual? Would he not also lose himself like Carix Mankto in his power?

Ralph turned to his friends, who stood behind him, then to all of the Na'vi. "What do you think guys, would be the top of it all off, right?" Words came back from the Na'vi, words of encouragement.

"Eywa makes sure that everything is in balance," Neytiri said reverently, "But I think you'll bring balance to Eywa herself,"

Jake said resolutely "Toruk Makto will not always be there. It would be good for the Na'vi having you as a trump card! "

Rak'nor bowed to Ralph "Ma Tsmukan, you have more endured than many others before you. If one deserves this honor, then you! "

Miklas smiled appreciatively "You were a hunting companion how he could be asked for. I trust you! "

Harlon said softly," My Sempul always used to say that after every goal is still a new path. For you, this path has been laid."

Gra'ice made a honouring gesture before Ralph:" Since I met you for the first time, I was aware of great potential in you. You have all my blessings! "

Lie'nak grinned cheekily "Don´t look at me. You have given enough of yourself for the people. Now you should take something for yourself! "

Eytukan made before Ralph a show of respect, common for the wild Makto" Through your actions I have found my love, this I'll never forget. Know that I will forever be in your debt! "

Nai'Sha looked at Ralph with a happy face," Do not worry friend, I want to be Tanhi Makto, remember? I will ride among the stars to complete your mission! "

Ralph turned back to Eywa, the eyes moist because so much camaraderie, friendship, loyalty and brotherhood. "Do it," he said.

Eywa smiled knowingly before she raised the black orb to blow a mist of light in it. Immediately the orbs color changed from darkness to a bright ball of light. Eywa again took a deep breath and then she blew the light like fine dust on Ralph's body.

The transformation began faster than anybody felt possible. Ralph floated upright in the air, while Atokirina circled his body. His clothes began to repair itself, his skin became lighter, free of old scars. His Exo pack began to disappear, as the changes in his lungs made him able to breathe Pandora's air. His hair grew longer, smooth and more like the nervefibers of Eywa's hair. Ralph's eyes glazed, turning into pure light.

As the floating person touched the ground again, there was no longer Ralph the Tawtute.

A new Guardian had risen.


	10. Epilogue

"... And so it was that I, Ralph the Tawtute, was chosen by Eywa to be her Guardian and Companion, who saves the goddess from herself to lose the balance, that she so long protected" The Guardian´s four listeners looked in disbelief over the campfire, as they could not believe what he had just told them. Jak'Suli was relaxed, but only because he had heard the story before.

The Guardian corrected his Palululkan Cape before he went on: "You know, wise Neytiri and Jake Sully the Legendary lived a long and happy life. They both died 70 years later at the same day, happy for their people. The Omatikaya had become the most powerful clan of the Na'vi. Rak'nor the Brave and patient Gra'ice became great rulers, and even before the death of Toruk Makto and Palululkan Makto they had fathered numerous children! "

The Guardian smiled at the two women in his audience, "You will certainly want to know what became of powerful Harlon? The great warrior, who would later tame the old Ikran Deadeye associated after the battle with a girl of the mountain clans in the north, where his descendants still live today. Nai'Sha the Wild became after a long time Tanhi Makto, together with Eytukan the Proud. Under Eywa´s and my humble leadership they were working together to continue my original task

At thirty years of age, she flew with a new built shuttle back to the Tawtute homeworld, which became green and alive again. When both of them returned, they had a son and a daughter by their side. They are the first and only Na'vi who went to the stars, an event, which was never repeated in the last 2000 years! "

The Guardian continued, "Miklas the archer became the greatest Warrior of his time, today his long pilgrimage is praised in the ballad of heavensheart, which tells also about the creation of Lie'naks greatest work, the sunstone, now rests on the main root of the tree of souls. "

The Guardian stood up and his audience did the same, as they knew that the story was now close at an end. The little man held out his arms, like a priest he said solemnly, "Now you know the truth about Eywa's secret. Have a safe trip back to your homelands. May the Great Mother be with you! "

The Na'vi bowed reverently, then they were on their way back home. The guardian watched them for a long time, and then he muttered, "What you think, have I told them too much?"

The Guardian looked up the campfire, where Eywa loomed over him.

The goddess shook her head slightly, being somewhat absently fingering the serrated sword the Guardian had given her so long ago, "No my companion, you have given them one of the most important lessons in life."

"Yeah!" chuckled the Guardian "Not even a goddess like you was infallible!"

* * *

Authors Note: "So, thats it guy´s, please review so I can develop in my writing styl!"


End file.
